The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Harry. Percy Jackson wasn't the only demigod child of Poseidon, there was one other. With the war against Voldemort finally over, what does it mean for Olympus? Is Percy the child of Prophecy, or is his older sister? The Forgotten Daughter Sequel.
1. Viva La Vida

**AN: So, sorry it took me so long, but here it is. The first chapter is a bit short and basically just introduces the story. The next chapter will have a bit more compared but I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and sequel to The Forgotten Daughter.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 1: Viva La Vida. **

_Melinda was back at the pit. _

_She remembered the pit from a dream during the time she, Ron and Hermione had hidden out at Grimmauld Place. She had the dream seldom after that. This would only be the fourth time in months, but she recalled it with clarity she wished she didn't have. _

"_That's right little heroine...come to me. Help me strike a blow to shatter those who wrong the demigods so calmly," the voice whispered to her. _

"_What is it you desire? That you crave? Money, power, fame...love? Perhaps a lost one, I can bring it all to you. If you only help me." _

_Melinda shivered but she knew what it was doing. It was tempting her with everything it could think of. Had she been younger she would have crumbled under the strain of the dream and her fatal flaw as it was she sunk to her knees at the pit and tried to remind herself of her own self control. _

"_How can I help someone I don't know and can't see?" she asked, against her better judgment. _

_The voice laughed, as if it had won some great victory. _

As she was pulled from her dream she realized what she'd done. She had showed weakness, she had alluded to being wiling to help him without even realizing it.

It was almost like what she remembered Voldemort Horcruxes doing. She'd just made herself so much more vulnerable.

Melinda flopped back onto her bunk in the Poseidon cabin with a sigh. She winced as some of her muscles strained against one another and then after a second she stood from her bed.

The Poseidon cabin was much different than what she'd expected, and it was beautiful as well.

It had taken her a while to get used to the twin sized bunk beds and than a few days into her stay she'd pulled her wand and enlarged the beds to full size bunk beds.

On corner of the room, on her side was set up with a potions lab reminiscent to the one she used at Grimmauld Place. And on the opposite side was a roll of book cases, which contained all her favored books.

She'd have to tell Percy not to go near any in the middle and last bookcase closest to the wall.

Most were pulled from the Black family library, others from the Potter family library and other from other families she was able to get access to with her inheritance.

Like Peverell and Ravenclaw – though the two families didn't have much to inherit. The Ravenclaw fortune had been squandered by another descendant centuries ago and all that was left was some portraits, gems (very few) and books.

The point was if her brother tried to pull a book from those two bookcases he'd probably loose a limb. The Black family was pretty paranoid for being descendants of Hufflepuff – another family with nothing left after the fortune had been squandered by multiple descendants.

Not that the Black family cared, they wanted to distant themselves from the name Hufflepuff anyways.

Three weeks, it was hard for Melinda to believe it had only been three weeks since she'd arrived at camp. Four weeks since the war ended.

Walking over to the Potions lab area she lit up her cypress wand and checked on the potion she'd been working on sense she was thirteen years old.

If it worked the right way, and she already knew it did having tested it before the war, it would cure insanity caused by the Cruciatus Curse.

In this case the restoring Alice and Frank Longbottom to sanity, and hopefully bringing some happiness to her friends life.

As far as she knew Neville and Susan were still dating, but she hadn't been in any contact recently. They were all living separate lives right now.

Not to mention it usually took a day or two for an Owl to make it from England to America, and wasn't done often anyways.

She digressed though, the potion would take three months and had been brewing for nearly two weeks so far. By her calculations it would be finished by July 25th, about a week before Neville's and her own eighteenth birthday.

She was extremely proud of her work, it had taken her years to accomplish and now it was done. She had plans to one day publish the potion in the wizarding world, much like many Potion Master and Mistresses did.

Just not right now. She had bigger things to worry about, like the theft of her uncle's master bolt.

The same crime she and Percy were being framed for. She'd seen her brother recently, having gotten a job as a assistant Latin teacher – thanks to the fact Sirius had been fluent in the language like many Pureblood families, she was fluent in Latin as well.

Chiron had not thought it a smart idea to have two children of Poseidon so close together in a mortal setting but she'd put her foot down. She needed to be close to her brother, as to help protect him.

Being the assistant Latin teacher was the safest and most likely cover.

"Uh...Melinda, your snake is looking at me weird," a familiar voice said from behind her and she smirked.

Turning around Melinda flicked her pointer finger up and the light switch instantly came on, and she could see the son of Hermes standing halfway in the cabin door.

The approaching dawn let little light inside the open door and Sesha had curled up a few feet in front of the door and risen, her hood flared as she glared darkly at her friend.

Making friends at Camp Half-Blood hadn't been that hard. It reminded her a little of when she'd attended Hogwarts. To her surprise a few in the camp attended the local wizarding school, Salem Witch and Wizard institute.

They were all children of Hecate though, so it wasn't all that surprising. Opposed to those few children over the centuries who were children of other gods and were a witch or wizard.

Luke had been one of the three who had been there the day she'd entered camp. The other two were Annabeth Chase, a girl her brother's age and a daughter of Athena.

If she remembered it was the blonde's mother who'd blown her cover by telling Zeus she existed.

She didn't hold that against Annabeth, and she was on good terms with the blonde but she was better friends with Luke and Samuel.

Samuel was the dark haired boy, a son of Ares, who she'd gotten to know and they'd gained a certain respect for one another which had moved – seeing as Samuel and she were pretty evenly matched in a weapons only battle – to friendship.

She would admit she was closer to Luke. He could understand her own past without judging her and he knew what it was like to feel unwanted.

He also understood loss, having loss Thalia when she'd become a tree. In return she didn't judge him for his bitterness towards the gods or his father.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been sneaking inside my cabin at six-thirty in the morning," Melinda said, placing a hand on her hip.

Luke snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, tell her to let me in, please?" he asked, twitching when Sesha snapped forward threateningly.

Melinda chuckled.

The camp had been very weary of her familiar, knowing she was poisonous but Chiron had been reassured when he learned she could speak the language of the snakes.

She'd been there when he'd announced this fact and that Sesha would not harm anyone unless provoked or protecting her.

_::Sesha, let Luke in, please,::_ Melinda hissed.

Sesha hissed once more at the blonde boy in front of her.

_::One day scarred-one, one day you'll fear me!:: _Sesha hissed her warning and Melinda laughed.

_::I think he already does, Sesha,::_ Mel said and watched as Sesha slithered past Luke, out the door to do Olympus knows what.

Luke looked at the serpent for a moment before turning back to Melinda who had finished adding the last ingredient to her potion; sage, oddly enough. Now all there was to do was wait two months for the next new moon.

"I wanted to see you before you left with Chiron to Yancy today," Luke said as Melinda turned to face him again.

Luke didn't want to admit it, even to himself but he'd a bit of a crush on the daughter of Poseidon. She was strong, independent, powerful and beautiful. Most of all she understood him.

It didn't appear that she liked him as more than a friend though. And Luke did value their friendship. He didn't want to ruin that, but knew he might loose her one day soon despite his attempts, if his master didn't sway her to their side.

He thought with enough tempting she'd be easily swayed.

Melinda smiled.

Luke was by far her best friend out of everyone here. Also the closest to her age that could understand her.

"There's a field trip today, though it was supposed to be last week," Melinda rolled her eyes. "It got rescheduled. Usually I might blow it off but..."

Luke nodded his understanding.

"That new demigod Chiron and Grover have been watching."

"Yeah," Melinda said. "I think we should have told him and brought him here by now, but Chiron thinks otherwise."

"Chiron usually knows what he's doing, but I have to agree with you. Safer here than out there," Luke stated, knowing from experience how hard it was for a demigod in the mortal world.

There was a span of sixty seconds neither talked and then a high pitched but familiar scream.

Luke and Melinda exchanged looks.

"Annabeth and Helios," they said together

Sure enough as they left the Poseidon cabin behind, Melinda still dressed in her pajama pants and think spaghetti strapped purple tank top, they could see a snowy owl fleeing the scene of a crime.

An angry blonde began storming towards the two older demigods, her stormy gray eyes like angry silver fires, and in her hair was the evidence of owl poop.

"Melinda!" Annabeth screeched, her face turning red. "I thought you told that demon bird to stop pooping on me!"

Melinda bit her tongue as to not begin laughing at the poor thirteen year old girl – she'd learned Annabeth's birthday was in February so she was older than her brother by a few months for nearly half the year.

"I'm sorry Anna," Melinda said, smiling sweetly. "I'll talk to Helios again, I'm sure he didn't mean too."

Annabeth took a deep breath, ignoring the nickname Melinda had given her and had been prone to calling her. Annabeth had settled that it was better than Annie.

"Fine, I've got to go shower," Annabeth grumbled and turned tail and headed for the girls showers.

Once she was out of hearing range both Luke and Melinda bent over with laughter. When they were finished and had straightened back up Helios flew over and landed on Melinda's shoulder.

Shaking her head at the bird Melinda sighed.

"What have I told you about pooping on Annabeth's head?" Melinda scolded in question.

Helios puffed out his chest and raised his head high, and hooted twice.

"That's one smart, but devious bird," Luke said and Melinda nodded.

"He must get it from his papa owl, because I know Hedwig wasn't that devious," Melinda said and pulled her cypress wand back out to check the time.

She sighed.

"I've got to go get ready for today, Luke," Melinda said. "I'll see you later."

Melinda flicked her wand, summoning her clothes for the day and and her toiletries before waving one last time at Luke and taking off for the showers.

Melinda had no idea how much things were about to take off. Today would mark the beginning of Percy's trials as a demigod and how far her patience and ability to protect her younger brother while helping save the future of Olympus truly went.


	2. Demon Math Teachers

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 2: Demon Math Teachers. **

Melinda's eye twitched for the tenth time as she spotted Nancy Bobofit throwing pieces of her lunch at Grover. From her position she got a great view of this all in the buses mirror, and could also see her brother was becoming as annoyed as she was.

"I'm gonna kill her," Melinda muttered, but Chiron with his horse hearing picked it up easily.

"Now Mel, you know you can't vaporize all the bullies."

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Does cursing her count?"

Chiron smiled in amusement.

"Unfortunately, I believe so," he said.

She sighed.

"Fine, I'll just give her detention for a year."

Chiron's amused smile began to look more like a smirk as he stared at the young demigoddess.

"Now that you can do, or at least you could if the school year didn't end in a week," he reminded.

Melinda looked beside her to Chiron and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you do that to be funny or simply to ruin all my plans?"

Honestly, Melinda thought, he was worse than Hermione with his logic.

"I assure you," Chiron began. "I have no idea what you mean."

She snorted, not believing a word of it.

"Sure Mr. Brunner, sure," she said and stood from her seat. "I'll be back, I suppose. I'm going to go punish that little klepto-ginger."

By the time she got back to the end of the bus Grover was already pulling Percy down. Probably to stop a fight. She was painfully aware her brother was not going to be invited back to Yancy the following year and the Principle was keeping a annoyingly close watch on him.

"Ms. Bobofit," Melinda said, startling the girl. "Your lunch is not to used as a projectile, intelligitis?"

She finished the sentence in Latin (intelligitis meaning understand) causing the girl to go cross eyed as she thought. She sighed, shivering internally at the strong resemblance and reminder of Dudley, Nancy gave her.

"Go sit up front," Melinda ordered, pointing to where she'd been sitting with Chiron. "Now."

Nancy grumbled under her breath but left with little complaint. A second after that Melinda slid into Nancy's forgotten seat.

"Thanks Ms. Potter," Percy said, looking over his shoulder at the young assistant teacher.

Laughing, she nodded.

Percy had been surprised when Mr. Brunner had brought in Ms. Potter as their assistant Latin teacher. She didn't really look old enough and he'd learned quickly looks could be deceiving. She seemed to be better at Latin than Mr. Brunner at times.

She was also one of the only teachers to believe in him, and she explained when he'd had the nerve to ask why she did. She, like him, had dyslexia and ADHD, and that foreign languages were somewhat easier for her growing up than English was.

Sometimes Percy felt like he'd known Ms. Potter his whole life. Or that he'd at least seen her before. That was impossible though, her accent made it clear she was British and new to America.

"You can just call me Melinda," she said, drawing him from his thoughts and probably creepy staring. "I've told you all that before. Ms. Potter makes me sound old."

She wrinkled her nose and Percy couldn't help but smile.

Percy didn't think she looked old at all, he'd be surprised if she was twenty.

The bus jerked to a stop seconds later and Melinda stood up.

"Everyone off the bus," she called after Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds were off the bus.

She stayed behind to see everyone off and pulled up the rear behind some him, some girl and Grover.

The museum wasn't that bad, and at least his favorite teachers were along for the trip. Mr. Brunner was an older guy which you might expect to see at a rock concert – though you most likely wouldn't seeing as his looks were completely deceiving to his personality.

He was wise, having a look in his eyes that made it appear like he was thousands of years old. You also wouldn't expect him to be a cool teacher, seeing as he was in a wheelchair but he was. Somedays he and Ms. Potter would dress up in roman armor and wield a sword to motivate them.

He had to admit, those tournament days were his favorite classes.

On the downside Mrs. Dodds was also there. Percy had hated math before Mrs. Dodds and he'd hated it even more now.

Mrs. Dodds was old and wore a leather jacket, and looked so mean she'd be the type to drive a Harley Davidson into their lockers.

It didn't help that she thought he was demon spawn, and was always looking for something he'd done wrong.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Brunner," he acknowledged.

"Can you tell me what I was saying about Kronos and his roll in mythology?" Mr. Brunner asked and he blinked.

He thought back to all his classes in the past and tried to figure out the answer. He at least recalled who Kronos was.

"Kronos was the Titan Lord of Time and father to most the major Olympians. He ate his children, all but Zeus after hearing a prophecy that told of one of his children overthrowing him. Rhea tricked him into eating a rock and when Zeus was grown he came back and freed his siblings by making him barf them up..."

He was pretty sure that was all correct but he couldn't be positive.

Mr. Brunner looked both disappointed and proud.

"It wasn't exactly what I was saying or what I asked, but it's good enough." He looked pensive for a moment before nodding.

"You are right though, Kronos was the Titan Lord of Time and father to many of the major Olympians. He was also tricked into vomiting up his five children by Zeus and later was over thrown by his children and the Olympians as we know them came into being." Mr. Brunner smiled before continuing. "Half credit though for answering correctly."

"Teachers pet," Nancy hissed to her friends and Percy clinched his fist.

"Calm down Perce," Grover advised.

"Teachers pet, teachers pet..."

"Shut up," Percy hissed, turning around to glare his deadliest, I'll-kill-you-later glare at Nancy.

"Perseus," Mr. Brunner said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to share?"

"No," Percy said quickly.

"Pay attention Perseus, this will be important someday," he said and Percy frowned.

How could knowing about Kronos and others Greek gods help him in life?

Ms. Potter – Melinda he reminded himself – came forward next to take over where Mr. Brunner left off.

"Now we have over here statues of the major Olympians – Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. You'll notice Hades isn't exactly depicted as a statue, but more of a painting on what we'd look at as a vase. Does anyone know why that is?" she asked.

She was standing next to the bowl like vase which had black paintings with no distinguishing features to really be seen.

Nancy snorted.

"Who cares, when will this ever help us in life? No one is interested in knowing why Hades was never given a statue, maybe he was just really unattractive."

Percy was sure he heard Grover gulp and...bay like a goat? He shook his head, sure his ears were hearing things.

Ms. P—Melinda, and Mr. Brunner didn't look impressed with Nancy, and surprisingly neither did Mrs. Dodds.

"Ms. Bobofit, let's try to have a little respect," Melinda said coolly.

"Why bother, it's not like they're real."

Percy knew his eyes had widened at Nancy's daring to speak back to Ms. Melinda like that – he supposed if he couldn't get used to calling his teacher, assistant or not, by her first name than Ms. Melinda would have to be the compromise.

It seemed the other students were just as surprised by the amount of gasps.

"To the Greeks I am sure they were very real," Ms. Melinda retorted. "Let's try to keep that in mind. And Ms. Bobofit, please try to be more attentive not many can say they have detentions the last week of school, I'd hate for you to."

It was a thinly veiled threat, but it shut Nancy up.

Mr. Brunner checked the watch on his wrist and rolled his chair forward so he was standing slightly in front of Ms. Melinda.

"Well, I believe we've learned quite enough for now. Before lunch, let's recap," he began, smirking along with Ms. Melinda when there were some rather loud groans from certain students.

"As said earlier, the six gods defeated their father after a rather lengthy war called the Titanomachy, and sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld," he said this all as if he was telling them it would be cloudy with a chance of rain for the rest of the day.

"On that rather morbid note, it's time for lunch," Ms. Melinda said, clapping her hands together with a small smile. "Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

It was sort of surprising to Percy that Ms. Melinda had never liked Mrs. Dodds, she seemed to have the longest patience thread of anyone besides his mother.

But it was painfully obvious from the narrowed, slightly cold, green gaze she sent the math teacher that she didn't like Mrs. Dodds.

The class drifted off, following Mrs. Dodds who led them out while Ms. Melinda ushered those straddlers towards the leaving students.

As usual Grover and Percy were two of the last to follow, but before they could get far they were stopped by Ms. Melinda who placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Mr. Jackson," Ms. Melinda said, and he felt his stomach drop.

He hated disappointing Ms. Melinda and Mr. Brunner, seeing as they were the only two who believed he could accomplish anything, but he'd been in trouble enough to know what must be coming next.

Grover looked between the three, blinking and before Percy could tell his friend to go on ahead Ms. Melinda beat him to it.

"Come on Grover, I'll escort you out to the rest of the class," she said, placing a hand on the curly haired satyrs shoulder and urging him to head outside with her.

When Ms. Melinda and Grover were gone, he turned back to Mr. Brunner who had a very patient look on his face.

"Sir?"

"You did very well today, Percy, but you must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner said.

"About the Titans and life?"

Mr. Brunner smiled.

"I see you were listening than. Exactly, about real life, and how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me, and Ms. Potter," he said, "is vitally important. I will accept only the best from you, Perseus Jackson."

Percy looked down, frowning deeply and wanting to get angry with him. He pushed him so hard, but so did Ms. Melinda at times. It was like they were trying to teach him something he wasn't grasping yet.

Something which might be important enough to save his life, but he didn't know how that could be. As far as he knew Latin couldn't save your life and neither could knowing all this stuff about Greek or Roman Mythology.

"I understand sir," he said. "I'll try harder."

Mr. Brunner gave him an almost sympathetic looked and nodded.

"I know, now head on out for lunch. I'll be behind you shortly."

Percy nodded and turned, walking out of the museum to where he could see Grover sitting on the edge of a fountain.

He could clearly see Ms. Melinda had been talking to Grover and when she saw him she smiled and said something to Grover he couldn't hear by the time he was in hearing range.

"Sure thing, Melinda," Grover said, nodding.

It made him wonder what had been said, and it had always amazed him that Grover could so calmly call Ms. Melinda by her first name. As if they'd been friends their whole life.

"Percy," Ms. Melinda greeted. "You two have a good lunch, I think I should go see what Mr. Brunner is up to."

Percy didn't pay much attention as she left, and pulled his lunch out almost on autopilot. Thinking of what Mr. Brunner had told him about being the best and finding the answer to his questions about the Titans and gods.

"Did you get in trouble?" Grover asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Nah, not with Brunner," Percy said, and for a split second he looked in his teachers direction to see him with a book in his lap and conversing with Ms. Melinda about something. "He just wanted to talk about the lesson."

**xXx**

"He's grasping the concept better now," Melinda said, as she joined Chiron who had a book out along with the table which attached to his wheelchair somehow.

Chiron sat his book down and nodded.

"I noticed as much, I believe extra help you bring into the class is to thank for that," Chiron said. "He's a smart boy though, just a little..."

Melinda smirked.

"Slow at times?" she suggested and Chiron sighed.

"I'd rather not call anyone slow, but considering your relation I suppose you can get away with it."

Melinda chuckled and nodded.

There was an comfortable silence for about a minute, and Melinda had pulled out a bag of chips and a sandwich for her lunch.

Her eyes landing on Mrs. Dodds who was prowling around like a predator, watching the students but mostly her eyes trained on Percy, and Melinda at times.

"She's a monster isn't she?" Melinda asked, frowning.

Chiron looked up from his book and celery stick to where Mrs. Dodds was and sighed.

"I believe so," he said. "I can't be sure though. Isn't it the belief of all students that their teachers are monsters or evil?"

Melinda snorted.

"I've had evil teachers before, she reminds me of a strange mix of Umbitch and Snape," she said, and Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Snape was my potions professor for most the time at Hogwarts, Umbridge was a Ministry employed wretch. Both died during the war," Melinda said.

She recalled Snape's death with some sadness, he hadn't always been the cold bitter man he'd become.

Umbridge's death on the other hand had made her want to kiss the Death Eater responsible, but she'd settled for sending the Death Eater to Azkaban with the others who'd survived the war.

"I see," Chiron said and turned back to his book. "We'll keep an eye on Mrs. Dodds, Melinda. Don't worry so much, I've heard it causes wrinkles."

Melinda snorted but sat on the bench a bit behind Chiron's chair and crossed her legs. She opened her lunch and began to eat, keeping part of her attention on Percy and Grover, though she trusted Grover to protect Percy as well as he could.

A few minutes later Melinda was startled by the sound of a wave and her head snapped up in time to see water from the fountain serge forward like a fist – though badly shaped – and grab Nancy.

For what reason she couldn't be sure but knowing the little girls mean streak she had deserved it.

"Oh no," Melinda gasped, seeing Mrs. Dodds heading for Percy like a shark to blood.

Chiron looked up shortly, his eyes narrowing and then over to Melinda.

"We can't interfere yet," Chiron said. "She won't hurt him here, to public. She'll take him somewhere more private."

Melinda frowned.

"And that didn't sound even a little wrong," Melinda muttered sarcastically. "I have to go hel – "

"No," Chiron interrupted. "This is his test Melinda, you've had your own after all. You must understand we mustn't interfere yet."

Melinda sighed and sat back down, gritting her teeth and pretending not to have seen when Grover glanced over with wide, frightened eyes.

She waited until her brother and Mrs. Dodds were inside to stand up sharply.

"I have to do something," Melinda said, no longer being able to stop herself.

Chiron nodded, seeing Grover start to run over despite his disguise.

"Transform and follow that way," Chiron said. "The mist might not be strong enough to make him forget seeing you if you go like you are."

Melinda frowned but nodded and took off inside the museum, and in mid jog jump slightly and transformed into her animagus form.

She was an adult white Gyrfalcon and rather large though that species was always the largest of the Falcon family.

She tried to be discrete as she flew towards the room they'd left with the Greek and Roman stuff and flew up high to land on a larger statue or more like stele with what appeared to be dedications to Hades.

She saw her brother being rather unsure as Mrs. Dodds talked and she caught most the conversation.

She wasn't sure if it was Zeus or Hades doing, but she didn't think Zeus had any control when it came to furies and she could now see the family resemblance between the one she'd faced in early May and this one.

"Die honey!" Mrs. Dodds cried, her true form revealed.

Melinda let out a loud cry and swooped down, her claws ready to slash and swipe at the fury. She was able to distract Mrs. Dodds and give her brother time to scrambled away.

Melinda cried out and crashed to the ground as Mrs. Dodds was able to swipe her left wing, her white feathers slowly becoming red from the blood.

She hit the ground just as Chiron rolled in, a pen in his hand which he promptly threw at Percy.

"What ho!" Chiron called as he tossed the pen to Percy.

Melinda slowly shifted back to human form, no longer able to take the pain of holding her animagus form while injured.

She heard Percy gasp as she slowly stood, holding her left arm which had a gash from her shoulder to her forearm, and the pen in his hand transformed into a long bronze sword.

Riptide, Melinda realized. The sword Chiron used on tournament days and that he'd told her belonged to her brother once he knew who he was.

Chiron was the only one very much aware Percy was her brother and the son of Poseidon, and most likely the prophecy child.

"Alright, Melinda?" Chiron asked, his eyes looking to her bleeding arm with concern.

She groaned.

"Nothing some ambrosia wont cure," she said.

Chiron fished a small cube from a baggy in his jacket and handed it to her as Percy slashed his sword through Mrs. Dodds and she dissolved like a sandcastle set up next to a large powerful fan.

She noticed he handled the sword like a natural as she swallowed the ambrosia and her arm slowly healed. Leaving on a faint scar.

It was only as Chiron worked the mist on the area and her brother that she realized she could have used her pearl to heal herself.

It didn't mater really and she'd always been hesitant to use her Pearl's water too often.

Not long after she, Chiron and Grover had went back outside to their former positions Percy exited the museum looking confused.

He looked even more confused when he came up to her and Chiron and couldn't find the wound on her arm anymore.

Not even the shirt was damaged anymore thanks to a small repairing spell and another to clean away the blood.

"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, taking the pen Percy held out for him.

It looked as if her brother hadn't even realized he still had it.

"Mr. Brunner," he began. "Where is Mrs. Dodds?"

Chiron gave him a very well practiced look of confusion, and concern. Melinda tried to mirror his expression as best she could.

"Who?" he asked.

"The pre-algebra teacher,"

Melinda exchanged looks with Chiron and than she stepped forward a bit, placing a concerned hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds, as far as I've known there hasn't ever been one. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit down."

Percy blinked and than sighed.

"I guess," he said. "I was wrong."

**xXx**

Percy hadn't counted on eavesdropping on Mr. Brunner, Grover and Ms. Melinda talking. He'd simply been coming to ask for help, knowing he had final exams tomorrow and than they'd be leaving Yancy the next day for home.

He hadn't even counted on Ms. Melinda being at the school. As far as he knew she went home for the weekends and most the time everyday after lessons.

He thought she probably lived close by.

But when it became apparent that Grover and Mr. Brunner – who had been talking when he'd arrived – had been discussing him he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Instead he leaned closer to listened, startled when Ms. Melinda joined the conversation.

"I understand you want to tell him, but it's too dangerous," Brunner said, looking at the woman before him.

Ms. Melinda sighed.

"It's more dangerous not knowing, believe me."

Mr. Brunner gave her an understanding, sympathetic look that Percy didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, Melinda, but now isn't the time. Soon, but not now. Let him hold onto his ignorance and innocence for a while longer, doesn't he deserve that much?"

Ms. Melinda held what seemed to be a pained look in her sea green eyes, nearly the same shade and color as his he realized, but it was hard to see through the cracked door.

"It's nearly the Summer Solstice," she said. "He has to know before then. I can't always be there to help him despite this job. Neither can you."

Mr. Brunner nodded.

"Fair enough, but we still need him to mature some more and to keep him alive until – "

Percy's eyes widened than and he dropped his book, alerting the ones inside to his presence. Grabbing his book he made his way down the hall, and hide inside a closet.

He noticed Brunner's shadow pass by, though it looked more like a horses shadow than a man in a wheelchair.

"I must have been mistaken," he heard Brunner say and walk away.

Percy didn't leave for a few more minutes, but once he did his thoughts didn't wonder far from what he'd heard.


	3. More Then Harbingers

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you all like this chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but the next chapter will be a bit longer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 3: The Fates; More Then Harbingers. **

"You know the plan?" Chiron asked her two days later, after the disastrous field trip.

Melinda nodded, sweeping her bangs from in front of her eyes.

"Follow Percy and Grover in animagus form," Melinda said. "We've been over it a thousand times."

Chiron raised an eyebrow and she smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Okay, so more like three times, but it felt like a thousand," Melinda said, watching as the buses all pulled out from the window she stood in front of.

"He's lucky to have you," Chiron said suddenly and she looked over at him with question.

"Percy, he's lucky to have a sister who cares," he clarified.

Melinda smiled.

"I have my flaws," she said, "but family is very important to me."

Chiron smiled. He had taught a lot of heroes but none quite like the daughter of Poseidon.

"You should go, you'll have to catch up with them at this rate," he said.

Melinda nodded, opened the window and jumped up onto the ledge. Looking back at Chiron she nodded and jumped, transforming mid fall and flying away towards the bus her brother was on.

For a while nothing odd happened, and she kept a steady pace with the large bus. Eventually they came upon a stretch of road where she could easily make out a fruit stand and three old ladies which made her scar tingle.

The sudden tingle jolted her so sharply she nearly fell from the sky as the bus suddenly broke down. Melinda gave a cry, the sharp cry of a gyrfalcon and swooped down to perch on the sign of the fruit stand.

This gave her a great view of both the three ladies knitting their large socks and her brother who had exited the bus with Grover and the other students.

"...on the bus, Percy," she caught Grover say, trying to pull her brother onto the bus.

Percy was stubborn and stayed back, staring at her and the three ladies . Melinda then took time to notice the yarn and how one old lady had sheers out. Large and silver, gleaming in the sun.

Melinda let out a sharp cry as the lady – the fates she realized with fear and shiver- cut the electric blue thread and began rolling the rest up.

Melinda looked back to her brother with fear but he seemed fine for now. As the bus roared back to life and drove off she leaped from the sign and returned to human form.

The three old ladies didn't leave. They, one by one, looked at her with silvery-white eyes.

"How can we help you, Mistress of Thanatos," one of them said in a low, unearthly voice. It almost looked like she hadn't spoken to her at all.

The lady's words confused her at first, but she supposed calling her the Mistress of Thanatos was just the same as calling her the Mistress of Death, just more formal.

"Clotho," the one with the sheers scolded. "We do not answer to even being as powerful and unpredictable as she."

Melinda could just tell this must be Atropos. That meant the last one was Lachesis.

"I do not wish to demand anything of you...but I must ask. Will my brother die?"

Atropos looked at her as if appraising her.

"Mortals do no understand our roll in their lives. They never have," the wisest of the fates began. "They think we control everything in their life when in reality we simply create the choices they are given. The road they travel is of their own making. Like your gods we can not interfere."

"One day he will die, but it will not be today or in the near future. Could you not feel that, Mistress of Death?" Lachesis said, taking over for her sister.

"It doesn't work like that," Melinda said, blinking.

Clotho smiled eerily.

"Exactly," she said. "But you understand our roll in the lives of mortals, don't you Melinda Potter?"

"You know my name," she said, not asked.

It would have been a stupid question if she had asked.

"Of course," Atropos said and suddenly she held a nearly glowing silvery-green thread and there was a basket with thread the same color.

Melinda's breath caught in her throat.

"We have cut your thread before," Atropos said and frowned. "Yet your fate, your life was not over."

"Once when you were a year old," Clotho said pointing to a part of the thread which was duller than the rest. "Saved by a sacrificed life of one who could have lived."

"And again as the Mistress of Death. Now, we have a hard time controlling your life thread," Clotho finished.

Melinda frowned.

"What do you mean my ladies?"

Lachesis nearly giggled.

"You are the Mistress of Death, in a way that includes your own. We could cut your cord a thousand times but until it is your time to leave life as a mortal it would simply..."

Melinda watched in horror as Atropos cut her life thread. The snip ricocheted in her head and she felt a sick feeling before she saw it spring back up and mend back together.

"Comes back together," Atropos finished for Lachesis.

Melinda was pale, the feeling of someone walking over her grave slowly ebbing away.

"I can't die as long as I'm in possession of the hallows?" she asked, still not quite understanding.

"Hardly," Lachesis said. "We just don't decide when your fate is done. To those lives you meddle in we have no choice but to rewrite...at least assuming you make the choice."

Once again Melinda blinked, beginning to wonder if she'd ever get a straight answer.

"What choice?" she asked.

The three fates didn't answer, they simply disappeared. Leaving Melinda with more questions then answers.

"Great, thanks for the talk," she muttered.

Turning, Melinda quickly transformed and headed to catch up with the bus. Thankful that she was a fast and strong flier in her animagus form. Even if it wasn't Percy's life thread the fates had cut earlier, she still had to protect him.

**xXx**

"Grover," Melinda said as she saw the lone Satyr standing and looking ready to pull his hair out of his hair. "What's going on, where is Percy?"

Grover bayed and looked up at her with wide eyes, and she was sure any moment he'd probably fall over in a faint.

"I'm a failure," he said. "I lost him. I went to the bathroom and when I returned..gone!"

Melinda felt a ball of dread drop into the pit of her stomach and she grabbed Grover's shoulders and shook the Satyr back into attention.

"Grover, snap out of it!" she exclaimed. "Now tell me where he is, slowly."

Grover took a deep breath and than nodded.

"I'm sorry Mel, I should have kept a closer eye on him. I had to use the bathroom, and he saw the fates earlier. He's in danger!"

Melinda stood straight and ran a hand through her hair.

"He's in danger but we'll just have to intercept anything," Melinda said. "Any idea where he is?"

"Home, most likely," he said.

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll fly over and keep watch. You follow on foot..or hoof, whatever."

Grover nodded and took off.

Looking around Melinda duck behind a wall away from loads of people and transformed yet again.

She was thankful the animagus transformation was such a natural bit of magic it wasn't tiring, and flew off as fast as she could towards the Jackson residence.

She'd have to remember to explain to Percy the importance of not ditching protectors in the future. But than, hadn't she been the same when she was around his age?


	4. How Melinda Met Sally

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 4: How Melinda Met Sally. **

Melinda had perched herself on a ledge outside the Jackson's apartment, thankful she could see inside, yet no one seemed to see her. She had arrived not long after Percy it seemed and her brother was currently in a conversation which someone called Gabe – she was pretty sure this was his step-father.

He was a sad excuse of a man, and his very presence made her want to scratch his eyes out.

Gabe was a less...well over weight was the only thing he didn't have in common with her uncle. Well, besides the gambling habit and low hygiene. Her uncle had at least been obsessed enough about normal to be put together every day.

She couldn't be sure who was worse by the point of the men passing gas in harmony. The window was opened a bit, and she cursed her enhanced sense of smell.

"I hope you lose," Percy muttered, walking off to where she was sure his room must be.

"Don't get to cocky brain boy, your report card came!" Gabe yelled after her brother and she felt her claws dig into the ledge she was perched on.

Her pale eyes – in animagus form her eyes were a much paler green, probably because gyrfalcons didn't have bright green eyes that couldn't choose between sea and emerald.

Looking around her she wondered where Grover was, she'd been here for nearly five minutes and still no sign of the protector.

Her eyes caught sight of a woman soon after, wearing a uniform from a local sweet shop and looking to be in a hurry.

She was average height, probably in her middle thirties, maybe early thirties, with long dark chocolate brown hair and light colored eyes.

Seconds later she saw the woman once more, closer up as she entered the Jackson apartment. Smiling mentally she realized this must be Sally Jackson, her brother's mother.

Melinda nearly left her post to go around back where she could be closer to Percy and his mother in case something happened, but decided against it.

She'd never known her mother in life but she was aware that some things deserved privacy, and she knew he hadn't seen his mother for a long time now.

Instead she stayed were she was and glared daggers at Gabe, wondering how stupid the man had to be not to see the large white bird outside the window.

She was sure even Sally saw her when she came back through to make some sort of chip dip.

She didn't move from her spot for about an hour, and finally she saw mother and son leave for Montauk – she'd been able to catch that in a conversation before they left.

Flying behind them, Melinda tried to give them all the privacy she could on the beach – which she had to admit was beautiful. She learned a lot though from what her bird ears caught despite her attempts to not eavesdrop.

Sally had apparently met Poseidon on this beach nearly thirteen years before, and Percy looked nearly clone like to their father. Black messy hair, tan, bright sea green eyes.

She already knew that though, she'd met her father enough to recognize how much her brother resembled him.

Soon even Melinda had nodded off from her perch on the cabin roof and it was only when the storm began, and she heard Grover stomping towards the cabin that she woke with a jump start.

"Melinda!" Grover called, looking around wildly for her and she leaped form her perch and transformed when she was close to the sandy ground.

She landed a few inches in front of the pants-less satyr, startling a loud bay from his throat as he leaped back a foot.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, holding his chest.

Melinda stood up straight, stretching her stiff muscles from being in animagus form so long.

"Sorry," she said, for once realizing she was being drenched by the rain.

That in itself was surprising, seeing as she usually didn't get wet. She figured it was simply the fact she wasn't concentrating on staying dry and it was rain, and a lot of it. Thinking of drying her off Melinda was instantly dry and the rain seemed to hit her but didn't get her wet.

"Is someone behind you?" Melinda asked, looking behind Grover who jumped.

"Styx, it's him. The Minotaur. We've got to get Percy now!" Grover said and Melinda nodded.

"Come one," Melinda said, grabbing Grover's wrist and running for the cabin.

Once there both began banging on the door which was opened a minute later by Sally, who looked fully aware that something was terribly wrong.

"Ms. Melinda, Grover?" Percy asked from beside his mother, his green eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time for explanations," Melinda said. "Sally, I'm Melinda Potter, Daughter of Poseidon. We have to go now!"

She cried this all over the thunder and lightning which had picked up but Sally heard the beautiful British girl in front of her with clear ears. She gasped, looking at her as if finally seeing the similarities between Poseidon, and Percy in her eyes and tan features.

Percy had wide eyes, looking between his mother and teacher with confusion and then his eyes fell on Grover's legs and he became even more shocked, his jaw dropping momentarily.

"Oh gods," Sally gasped. "Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy gulped as he turned to his mother and quickly explained about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies. Melinda was sure her brother had never seen his mother in such a panic from the way he was in such a fearful, confused state.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled, looking behind him fearfully. "We have to go now, Lin. It's right behind me! Percy, Didn't you tell her?"

Melinda sighed, shaking her head as she heard the sudden shout of the Minotaur mixed with the thunder and crashing of waves and rain.

"Of course he didn't, teenagers never explain things to their parents," Melinda said, and looked at Percy and Sally.

"Trust me, we have to go now," Melinda said and Sally nodded.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy his rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Nodding they all made there way towards the parked Camaro, Melinda pulled up the rear in order to make sure the other three got there in safely.

Once there she got in the passenger seat while Grover and Percy got in the backseat.

She only breathed a sigh of relief when Sally started the car and sped off.

As they sped away from Montauk the blue eyed woman looked at her and smiled.

"By the way, I'm Sally Jackson," she said. "Percy's mother. It's nice to meet you Melinda."

She smiled back.

"Please, call me Mel or Lin."

**xXx**

Besides the fact his best friend had a goats ass, Percy had to say the most shocking development was Ms. Melinda. She had arrived with Grover, not even wet despite the pouring rain and introducing herself as the daughter of Poseidon.

If he remembered right, Poseidon was the sea god in Mr. Brunner's myths.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between his friend, mother and former teacher.

"Percy, I am so sorry I didn't tell you all of this before. If I'd only known how badly they wanted to get to you."

"What, who wants to get to me? Mom!"

"Man, don't question it right now. We're being chased by something very bad," Grover said, trying to calm his near hysterical best friend.

Percy shook his head.

"Dude, this is too much. Whose chasing us?"

"No one really, just the lord of the dead and his nastiest minions," Grover said, with a shrug.

Percy felt as if a frog had lodged into his throat.

Ms. Melinda – Melinda he finally decided. After all she wasn't his teacher anymore – turned in her seat and looked at him.

"Percy, I understand you want answers, but now isn't the time. You'll be fine, I promise."

Percy wasn't sure what to think but thinking over the last few days he finally realized how things had happened. That bird he'd seen in the museum had really been there and it really had been wounded protecting him.

It truly had been Melinda who'd been the bird and he'd seen it again when he'd seen those old ladies. Mrs. Dodds had really been trying to kill him! All of it had really happened.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked.

"The summer camp I told you about."

His mothers voice was laced with fear and seemed thick with other emotions he wasn't able to discern.

He blinked back his confusion.

"The place my father wanted me to go, the one you didn't want to send me to?" he asked.

His mother sighed, shaking her head as she floored the gas peddle.

"Please honey, understand that I was only trying to keep you close. Safe. I was wrong though, I should have sent you here years ago."

"Just know your in danger, Percy," Melinda said, looking back at him with sympathetic but understanding eyes.

"In danger? Why, because some old ladies cut yarn?" he asked, though he felt he could trust Melinda he was still in need of answers.

"Those weren't old ladies, not really," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

He heard Melinda sigh, but he was too busy trying to process the fact his best friend had basically told him he might die – or was going to die.

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in _me._"

"I meant _you, _like 'someone.' Not you, _you._"

"Boys!" his mother and Melinda both exclaimed from the front.

"Both of you stop arguing," Melinda said, "Percy, you are not going to die. Sometimes the fates work in, to be cliché, mysterious ways. Sometimes they just appear to warn you of a death in your future, doesn't always mean you."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked, though it came out more demanding than he intended.

"I was there, you saw me. I talked to them, they assured me it wasn't your life thread," she said, sounding like it was a hard piece of information to admit.

The next thing he new was pain as there was a flash of lightning and the car was flipping.

When it came to a stop the roof was smoking, the whole car was basically smoking. It was then he realized it was lightning that had struck the car.

"Mom, Grover, Melinda?" he called, trying to reposition himself despite the major headache he had and the lump he was sure was growing on his head.

**xXx**

Melinda groaned as she moved to sit up straight, holding the side of her head which had cracked against the window, making spiderweb like cracks in it.

Blood slowly made it's way down her face from the area close to her temple and her head felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.

Her right arm had been smashed against the side when it flipped and she was pretty sure it was dislocated or really bruised.

She felt her vision clear away and heard her brother call out to each of them. Looking to her side she saw Sally was also getting undistorted but was fine.

From the mirror she could see Grover in the back, blood leaking from his head as well.

"Grover," Percy said, concerned.

"Food," Grover bayed and she smiled, knowing the satyr was just jolted and would be fine.

"We have to get out of here," Melinda muttered.

Sally looked at her and gasped lightly at the blood that matted the right side of her head and face.

"You're bleeding," Sally said, and Percy moved forward hearing this.

"Whose bleeding?" he asked, panicked.

He looked at his mother closely and than her. When he saw her his eyes widened and Melinda shook her head.

She'd take care of herself later, right now she had to get her brother, his mother and Grover to safety.

"Not now, we have to go," she said just as they heard the roar of the Minotaur.

Looking behind them she could see the shape of him coming from the back window and she cursed in Greek, Latin and any language she knew under her breath.

Percy gulped, fearfully looking back where she was staring with the others.

"Who is—"

"Percy," Sally began. "Get out of the car."

Sally tried to get out from her side of the door, but it was obviously jammed in the mud. The same could be said for Percy's side.

Melinda saw him look up at the hole in the roof but she knew it would be impossible to get out through. It was sizzling and smoking to much and the sharp edges would be to dangerous.

Leaning against her door, she pushed it opened with strength that sent her right arm screaming in pain. For a moment she feared it was broken but she'd had a broken arm before, this was mild compared to that.

Than again, her arm had been broken by an angry werewolf, and she had an idea it was shattered by Greyback, not broken.

"Climb out on my side!" Melinda said, moving as quickly as she could out the now open door.

Sally nodded, sighing in relief.

"Yes. Percy—you have to go with Melinda to that big tree," Sally said.

_"What?"_

"The pine tree, Percy," Melinda said from outside the car. "It's the property line, once we're past it we'll be safe. Now everyone out!"

"Melinda's right, honey. Go with her and don't stop until you reach the door of the big farmhouse past the hill."

Percy looked at his mother in some confusion but mostly shock.

"Mom, I can't leave you."

Her face was pale.

"No – " Sally began but Melinda rolled her eyes and stuck her head back inside the car.

"This is not the time to argue. Sally Jackson, I Melinda Potter give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood," Melinda said, and Sally looked at her with wide blue eyes which were still sad like the ocean. "Now get your arses out of the car."

"Food!" Grover mumbled a little louder.

"Help me carry him," Percy said and hefted Grover out after his mother had safely exited the car with some help from Melinda.

Melinda groaned as she helped Percy shift Grover out of the car and then Percy got out himself.

The Minotaur kept coming closer to them, grunting and snorting the whole way. Melinda could see Percy's eyes widen and figured he'd probably realized that this wasn't some crazy mortal.

"Go, run," Melinda said, pulling her Pearl from under her shirt and basically ripping it off.

Every watched as she opened her mouth and let a drop fall from the pearl. Once it landed the wounds on her body, the bruises on her arm which hung a bit oddly, and the gash on her head slowly healed.

Leaving only the damage of blood stains and yellowing bruises behind.

Melinda then shoved it into Percy's hands.

"Take this, it'll heal any wounds. Only use a small amount for Grover and unless Sally really needs it don't use it for her. If she does, use an even smaller amount, not even half a drop," she said. "Do you understand?"

Percy nodded, though she wasn't exactly sure.

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"He's not after me," Melinda said, though that probably wasn't completely true. Once he got her scent he would surely go after her. Unless...she shook her head not having time to ponder.

Sally looked at Melinda with what appeared to be guilt, probably because her first priority was Percy. She didn't blame her, if it were her in Sally's shoes she'd be the same.

"Lin is right, he wants _you,_" Sally said, and grabbed one side of Grover, while Percy had the other.

"But Melinda," Percy said, looking at me with a determined glint in his eyes.

The Minotaur was closing in now and she shook her head and allow Tachýs to grow into Trident form – she was good with a sword but her talent was in longer weapons. Spear, staffs and of course Tridents.

Then she twisted her left wrist and Abyss formed on her wrist. She didn't make a habit of fighting with her shield but she knew she'd need it.

Percy was staring at her with shock.

"Go!" she ordered. "I'll be right behind you."

She didn't hear the conversation between mother and son, though she knew Percy had realized who it was after them when she was forced to engage the Minotaur in combat.

She might have used magic, but she knew wand magic would have little effect on a powerful monster as the Minotaur and she had no time.

Not to mention she didn't want to use dark arts around Sally, Percy or Grover. So she stuck with the demigod way of using her weapons and abilities over water and earth.

She'd been practicing sense she'd come to camp but it was still new to her when it came to her earthshaking abilities.

The ability saved her life though when it through the Minotaur off course and allowed her the time to jump to the side to avoid his horns and slash at him with her Trident.

She saw one of his horns fall and him roar him rage as she took off further up the hill.

She wasn't running fast enough though, her weapons weighed her down but the rain weighed her down even more. Or maybe the right term was it made the ground slippery and her luck was just bad enough to cause her to slip and slide on her run up the hill.

She gasped when she felt him behind her and turned, hefting Abyss up to block his remaining horn and while it saved her from being impaled, he was able to swipe her aside with his arm.

It hit her side and threw her. Tachýs flew from her hands and Abyss remained thanks to the strap attached to her arm.

The problem was the fact she hit Thalia's tree with a hard thump and rolled a bit down the hill in a painful daze, her headache returning.

"Melinda!" Percy cried, seeing the Minotaur coming towards her.

Sally had a faraway look in her eyes before she laid Grover on the ground and turned to Percy.

"Please, just listen to me for once Percy," Sally said, brushing his hair back from his face and then she looked at where Melinda was struggling to regain her balance.

"Mom, what?" Percy asked and she gave him a sad look.

"Run past the properly line Percy, get help," she urged and took off back down the hill.

Percy yelled after her but she didn't listen. Melinda was now holding him back with Abyss, scooting back on the slippery wet ground up the hill.

As Sally got to Melinda's side the Minotaur suddenly went flying back like an invisible force had pulled him back. He landed with a grunt on the ground further down the hill and Sally helped Melinda to her feet.

"Ah," Melinda groaned, her hand going to her side. "Broken ribs."

Looking at Sally, Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sally frowned and pulled Melinda up the hill with her.

"Helping you," she said, "I can't let you die for us."

Melinda smiled and gasped as Sally suddenly pushed her towards Thalia's tree with more force than she thought possible for the mortal. Her back hit the tree and she gasped as Sally began to lead the Minotaur away.

"Sally!" Melinda cried.

"Keep Percy safe, go!" Sally called back.

Melinda abandoned her weapons in favor of her wand, knowing she couldn't muster enough strength for any wandless or inherited magic at this point.

It had taken more strength than she'd thought to telekineticlly push the Minotaur back. But she'd already been tired and hurt.

Percy was staring in terror a few feet away, and as she raised her wand she realized she wouldn't be able to do anything with it.

The way the Minotaur held Sally up blocked any safe shots at him. She would have to use powerful curses, probably deadly force and darker arts and she couldn't risk hitting Sally.

"Dammit!" Melinda cursed and realizing her only hope was in her powers.

Before she could do more then ready herself to access them, hoping the rain would obey her like other water sources, Sally disappeared in a golden light.

The rest was sort of a blur after that, after the guilt of failing to do something had sunk in. she only came out of it when Percy yelled her name as he began running to the tree with the Minotaur following him.

Gasping she jumped to the side as he backed up against the tree and she allowed Tachýs – which had returned to her finger in ring form – glow and transform into it's Trident form.

Whatever plan Percy had was executed in such a way she was to shocked to do anything but stare as her brother was able to rip the remaining horn off the Minotaur and it ignored her to go after him after he hit the ground.

Letting her Trident and shield disappear she pulled out the Elder wand from the holster on her left arm and fired a bone shattering curse and a gauging curse at the Minotaurs back.

The curses hit, but while he grunted at the bone breaker and his back was ripped open a bit from the gauging curse he kept going.

She was about to fire more when he suddenly became monster dust and she realized her brother had driven the Minotaurs own horn through it's ribcage.

Melinda smiled, collapsing against the tree trunk in relief.

"I think you may have some crazy luck on your side," Melinda muttered as her vision blurred. "Little brother."

She heard Percy calling her as she lost consciousness.


	5. The Truth, Sort Of

**AN: **

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but there was a guest, which while not exactly a flame and didn't exactly offend me it did warrant an explanation which should have been common sense from reading the last chapter. **

**The point was that Melinda being more experienced should have been able to defeat the Minotaur. I'm not saying she couldn't have. But you try being tired out, and despite having healed early from the car wreak brought on from Zeus' lightning, keeping your brother, a satyr and brother's mother protected all at once. **

**I've stated before Monsters are not effected by most wand wizard spells the way other things are. It take a very powerful spell and more than one depending on skill level and power. Melinda had already expended a lot of energy, and was still hut despite what the pearl can heal. **

**She got sloppy because she was trying to do more than one thing at once. **

**The point is I not only wanted to give Percy his victory over the Minotaur, seeing as it is a very well known victory for him in the books, and he had just seen his mother 'killed' but I also wanted it known that Melinda is not superwoman. **

**She has her flaws, she has her weaknesses. She can't just draw her weapons and with one or two moves defeat a monster like the Minotaur. Especially not after the injuries and energy she'd already expended. **

**I don't want to upset the guest who wrote the review, but I assure you I am not on anything. I am just making Melinda's character believable, she isn't invincible or all powerful.**

**I appreciate all the reviews though, and I hope you all understand the reasons why it was Percy and not Melinda to defeat the Minotaur.  
**

**When I finish the real chapter I'll edit this chapter to have the chapter below. To those who don't want to check daily to see when that happens just wait until I post chapter six and you'll know this chapter has been edited.  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Perseia.**

**AN: So here it is, It's not the longest but here it is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 5: The Truth, Sort Of. **

"She should have woken up by now," a familiar voice said. "The boy woke up two days ago."

"She expended a lot of power and energy," another feminine voice said.

"I don't care, it shouldn't have happened. Not again."

Melinda was able to open her eyes and she could barely make out Luke and Annabeth.

"Again?" Annabeth asked. "Luke, this was different. Melinda isn't Thalia."

"Don't you think I know that?" Luke snapped. "I really like her Annabeth. I couldn't get over loosing her like Thalia. Not her, not again."

That was all she heard before she blacked out again.

The next time she woke up she was startled by sea green eyes, staring down at her in concern and what looked like guilt.

"Percy?" Melinda inquired, sitting up some in the infirmary bed.

**xXx**

Percy jumped slightly when he saw a pair of similar green eyes flutter open.

He'd been shocked and scared when Melinda had fainted, and he was sure he heard her mutter something, but he hadn't been able to hear her over the wind, rain and thunder.

He'd had to carry both Grover and Melinda towards the big house. It wasn't easy, Grover was rather heavy and though Melinda was lighter then she appeared together it was like carrying a bunch of rocks.

He'd been relieved when a tall blonde boy, and another dark haired boy had come running to help him when he was struggling towards the big farmhouse. The blonde had picked Melinda up quickly, shooting the dark haired boy a look which confused Percy.

Then the other boy, Samuel the boy had introduced himself as, had helped him get Grover to the big house. It was then the exhaustion of fighting the Minotaur and the days events themselves caught up with him.

He'd only been asleep for about four days, Melinda had been out a week.

When he'd woken up Grover had explained what he could, and taken him to Mr. D and Chiron. His first impression probably hadn't been the best but in the three days he'd been apart of camp he already knew he didn't like Mr. D.

He'd never been one to do what was expected of him anyways.

He also knew Luke didn't necessarily like him. He thought the older blonde might have a crush on Melinda, or maybe they were dating? No one had really told him much about his former assistant Latin teacher.

He supposed he didn't blame Luke if he did like Melinda like that. She was very pretty but any sort of crush he might have developed had quickly vanished, because as he got to know her when she was his teacher, it made his stomach sort of sick, like she was more a sister than anything.

He digressed though. He was pretty sure Luke blamed him for Melinda's current state. He couldn't blame him for that either, he blamed himself.

She had been trying to protect them and in had gotten injured and he knew from the whispers that it was uncommon to them for her to not be able to defeat anything she faced.

He got the impression she was one of the best, if not the best in the camp when it came to fighting and power.

She had a lot of experience from what Annabeth would tell him.

Annabeth was the girl at the Big house when he'd collapsed from exhaustion. He hadn't remembered much about her except for pretty blonde hair curled like a princess, but anyone could have made that observation.

She was alright, kind of bossy he supposed but he could see them being friends if she would give him the chance.

He got the impression Annabeth didn't let many past her wise, sort of frosty exterior. From her anger when he mentioned her father the first day he had woken up he had the impression she didn't have the best home life before camp.

He doubted it could be as bad as smelly Gabe though.

After seeing Melinda in action he couldn't help but wonder what she would do if she ever met his step father. He got the funny image of Gabe cowering in a corner like a rat for some reason.

After the first day the guilt of the situation had caught up to him. He'd tried to spend his free time, when she Luke wasn't sitting with her, sitting with Melinda.

One day he was sure he entered just as a older man, early to mid twenties with dark hair and what looked like concerned light colored eyes disappeared.

It was such a quick look he wasn't sure he'd even seen it.

It was mid-day about a week after the whole ordeal, about three days after he'd woken up that she woke up, and that was where he found himself now, staring into bright green eyes and helping the older girl sit up against the pillows of the infirmary bed.

"Melinda, you're awake," Percy said, relieved and grinning.

"Yeah," Melinda said, running a hand through her hair. "How long was I out?"

Percy frowned and thought about it for a minute, to get as close to the right time as possible.

"About a week," he said and Melinda frowned.

"Has anyone explained things to you? Or, to be a bit more personal, fed my animals?"

Percy blinked and then looked over to the foot of the bed where a large snake was curled up.

"You mean the white owl and snake?" he asked.

_::I heard my name...:: _Sesha trailed off, raising up from her spot on the bed._ ::Mistress, you are awake!:: _

Melinda chuckled as Sesha slithered quickly to her side, curling around her shoulders and – though Sesha would later deny it – knocking her head against Melinda's hand like she wanted attention or a kitten wanting to be petted.

"Helios and Sesha, yes," Melinda told him and he was sure he looked sort of freaked out by Sesha, but he was also intrigued.

_::I am awake now Sesha, where is Helios?::_ she hissed in question, ignoring Percy's wide eyes and small gasp.

_::With the blonde-one. I think the bird brain is growing fond of her, still poops on her occasionally though.::_ Sesha stopped for a moment and if she were human she'd appear to be thinking. :_:I wonder if that is some sort of bird brain mating ritual?::_

Melinda choked on her laughter and then turned to Percy who seemed to have questions written across his face.

"I'm sorry about that," Melinda said. "This is Sesha, my familiar. Helios is another one of my animals."

Percy nodded.

"The owl who hangs around Annabeth," he said. "Uh, Ms. Melinda..."

"It's just Melinda, Mel, or Lin, Percy," Melinda said, smiling. "We're friends now, and I'm not your teacher anymore."

He flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Melinda," he said.

"How can you talk to Sesha? And how did you fight the Minotaur without touching him? You made him fly back without touching him and then after my mom..." He chocked up a little before continuing, "...was gone you had this stick and were shooting lights at him."

"I'm a witch," Melinda said, realizing after she'd said it that she'd probably been too blunt.

Percy blinked, unsure if he'd heard her right. Maybe she'd said bitch, but he couldn't imagine Melinda would call herself that, and he didn't think she was one.

"I'm sorry?" he said, though it came out as more of a question then statement.

Melinda laughed.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to just drop that on you. How to explain this..." Melinda trailed off, looking up and thinking of the quickest, easiest way to explain to him.

"Around the world, there is magic. A world that chose to hide themselves away centuries ago around the time of the Witch trials. It was created by Hecate, who is the minor goddess of magic, crossroads, sorcery, witchcraft, and necromancy. She is also one of the goddesses associated with the moon. "

"Are they children of hers?" Percy asked.

"No, not like the demigods here. They are her children in magic I suppose. Unlike her children you might find around camp they have a magical core and access their magic through a wand. I suppose it could be considered a more advanced form, but I guess the only way to find that out is for a child of Hecate and a wand witch or wizard to battle."

Melinda caught her breath.

"I am only a legacy of Hecate, she is my great-grandmother, so I have very little from her. My most powerful gifts from her are a form of telekinesis like you saw that night and Parsaltongue. Snake-speaking. My mother was blessed by Hecate which led her to being a wand witch. I too was blessed but being a demigod awoke some of the more recessive talents that might have skipped me if I hadn't been a demigod."

"Where are your parents?" Percy asked, and regretted it when Melinda's eyes were shadowed by pain.

"Dead," she said softly. "The wizarding world, the one I left in England, that I had been apart of for the last seven years. Going to school and learning, it recently had a war end there. It didn't start then though, it began before I was even born. Then there was this prophecy made and the bad guy, he heard part of it and came after me, to kill me."

Melinda looked at her little brother, even if he didn't know it yet, and blinked back tears.

"It was my fault really. They died because of me, protecting me. My papa, James Potter, he adopted me and gave me an inheritance, a bloody fortune even though I wasn't his in blood. He died first, and then my mother. She didn't have to die, but she sacrificed herself for me, saving me."

Percy looked at her with understanding, but not pity. He didn't like pity and he could tell Melinda probably didn't like it either. Pity wouldn't make anything better.

"Like my mom," Percy said.

Melinda frowned.

"Yeah, but...something didn't seem right about the way she disappeared. Monsters can't do that, it looked more like she was taken before the Minotaur could kill her. Or maybe..." she stopped here before continuing. "...maybe he was always after her."

"Why? She's just a mortal."

Melinda smiled.

"Sally was clear sighted, it's what drew your father to her most likely," she said. "But I think it has more to do with war tactics. From experience someone of great importance is usually taken to drawl you to them. Bait, in other words."

Percy's face went dark, his eyes becoming angered.

"I'll get her back," he muttered and Melinda smiled lightly.

"I'll help you, just don't do anything rash until we know more."

Percy smiled and then furrowed his brow in thought.

"You mentioned my father..." he began, looking at her hopefully. "Do you know who he is?"

Melinda looked at him, knowing she only had two options. Tell him the truth or wait. In the end she knew she had to deny the truth. It wasn't her place to tell him, her father hadn't claimed him yet and she knew why. It was dangerous, even if it was already common knowledge on Olympus whose son he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

She regretted lying to him but she knew it was necessary. She only hoped he would learn the truth soon.


	6. Capture The Flag

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 6: Capture The Flag. **

"Good to see you're alive," Sam said, later that day when Melinda was let out of the infirmary by one of the older Apollo children.

Percy had gone off to one of his lessons, and she wouldn't start back with hers until the following day. She still felt bad for not telling Percy the truth about his father, but what was done was done. She couldn't go back and change it now.

Melinda smirked shortly at her friend.

"It takes more then a little Minotaur to kill me, Sammy," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam, Linny," he shot back and she wrinkled her nose.

"I hate that name," she muttered and Sam laughed.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Mel!"

Sam and Melinda both turned to see Luke jogging towards them and Melinda smiled and waved as he approached.

Sam looked between the two and sighed.

"I don't know what you see in Castellan," Sam said, while Luke was still out of hearing range. "He comes off a bit possessive and secretive to me."

Melinda sighed, thinking back to what she could recall from when she'd woken up the first time for a few seconds.

She couldn't recall the whole conversation between him and Annabeth, just that he'd been worried and upset about her still being unconscious.

"He's my friend," Melinda said, deciding it didn't mater.

Luke had his own character quirks, and she wasn't without her own.

Melinda laughed lightly when Luke pulled her into a hug and spun her in the air for a half circle before putting her down. He was grinning, a bit of mischief clear in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake, Melinda," he said. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I know, Percy told me," Melinda said, and noticed how Luke's face became blank of emotion at her brothers name but it was gone as fast as it appeared so she dismissed it.

Percy had told her how worried Luke was, and she wouldn't be surprised if the blonde had put some blame for her condition on Percy.

Sometimes he could get like that, usually concerning the gods but she couldn't fault him for having flaws. It was flaws that made them human.

"But I'm fine now," Melinda said, quickly changing the subject. "So what have I missed?"

Melinda linked arms with Luke and Sam on either side, though she was pretty sure she caught Luke giving Sam an ugly look but it confused her more then anything.

Let it never be said Melinda Potter was the best at realizing others her age, even in Hogwarts she'd been a bit oblivious to the matters of the heart and other emotions.

The following week went rather well. She alternated between being in her cabin to make sure the potion she was working on hadn't gone wrong someway.

Thankfully the Cruciatus Cure was one potion that didn't need to be watched carefully. It could simply be left alone after the first two weeks.

She noticed Percy was doing...well. He had made decent friends with Annabeth, though she worried how that would turn out once his heritage was discovered.

She knew Annabeth had given her a bit of frosty shoulder the first few days, but for some reason she'd warmed up to her.

Though Helios' behavior hadn't really impressed the children of Athena.

She wasn't sure if they were more shocked that Helios would go so far as to poop on the daughter of Athena, a goddess whose sacred animal was the owl, or that she, a daughter of Poseidon, had a very loyal owl by her side.

She digressed though. She had been around for some of Percy's lessons over the time he'd been at camp. She'd seen him be pulverized by Clarisse.

"I heard the new kids made Clarisse and her little friends look like fools his first day," Sam had told her, smirking. "I know she's my half sister, but the brat was asking for it. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a son of Poseidon."

Melinda had laughed nervously, but hid it well.

"He's probably a kid of a minor water god. Like Triton. Guess that would make him your nephew," he said a moment later as they watched Percy and Clarisse wrestle.

In the end the only things Percy showed great skill with was canoeing and sword fighting. Luke taught the lessons, and they'd demonstrated a short battle.

It had come to a drawl, Luke was the best swordsman in three hundred years, she worked best with a longer weapon.

Swords were never her best or her weapon of choice. Give her a spear, staff or her Trident and she would have been able to win.

Luke wasn't exactly versed in the way of fighting off a foe who used spears or tridents. She'd learned that when she'd first attended classes.

After their fight he'd begun teaching the rest of the class more and seemed to pick Percy out of dozens of others to demonstrate with.

She hadn't really found it strange seeing as Percy would need the hands on training and experience.

It was obvious that once he found a well balanced sword he'd be a better swordsman than Luke. It made her grin proudly at the fact.

Capture the Flag usually fell on a Friday, and she'd been looking forward to it. The Poseidon cabin – though she was the only one in it – had made an alliance with Ares. Which meant she would be fighting on the opposite team as Luke, Annabeth and Percy.

She was actually sort of excited for it. She wanted to see how well her brother could fight. He had defeated a fury and the Minotaur with little to no training.

She just knew one day he'd be the hero to go down as the best since Ancient Greece.

Seeing him for such a short time she was more determined then ever that he'd be the child of prophecy, she wasn't sure if she liked that or not. She didn't know the prophecy herself, Chiron wouldn't let her know it.

Sometimes Chiron reminded her too much of Dumbledore, he believed it to dangerous for her to know it. Annabeth knew it and she had told Melinda she still had nightmares from it, after that she'd let it go. For now anyways.

"So, you ready?" Sam asked, dressed in his armor and wearing a helmet with red to signify the team.

He held a sword slung over his shoulder like it was a baseball bat and wore a smirk that promised this game was going to be full of fighting and bloodshed, just how the Ares cabin liked it.

She chuckled, straightening her own breast plate and armor.

She hated the helmets, but she knew she had to wear one, unless she wanted another concussion. The games were fun, though after the first one she'd been banned from using her wand and Sesha.

Apparently it gave her an unfair advantage. It didn't mean she couldn't use magic that came from her bloodline to Hecate though.

"Oh yeah," she said, looking over at the blue team where Percy was talking to Luke.

She noticed with some concern and amusement he held a shield that had to be four sizes to big.

"Not going to chicken out if you run into your side project, are yah?" Sam asked, leaning closer to her, staring where she was.

"Don't say it like that. He's not a side project." She sighed, frowning. "I'm not acting like he's a side project am I?"

Sam shrugged.

"I'd think you were the boys mother with all the mother hen and hovering you do."

She pouted.

"I don't hover."

Sam laughed and punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Lin," he began. "Come on, the game is beginning."

**xXx**

Melinda had been charged with guarding their flag, along with Sam and some of the younger Ares cabin kids were scattered around. In trees, and just generally hidden around.

"I hate guard duty," Sam grumbled, sitting on a rock by a stream that would lead up to the creek with was wider and deeper.

Probably closer to where the blue team was hiding their flag.

He was busy sharpening his sword, a nearly unnoticeable sneer on his face.

Melinda laughed shortly, and then raised an eyebrow when she saw the movement of a group of five of Sam's siblings shot deeper into the woods, up stream.

Clarisse La Rue was the leader, which didn't really surprise Melinda.

"What are they up to?" she asked, and Sam looked up startled.

Melinda explained what she'd seen and he grinned, standing up and putting his sword into his back sheath.

"Well then, lets go break up the party," he said, smirking in almost blood thirsty manner.

Melinda shook her head, leave it to Samuel to fight his own team members or this case, younger siblings.

**xXx**

Percy had been bored at first, guarding the creek wasn't exactly fun by any means. He regretted that now as he faced five butch children of Ares.

He had evaded all previous attacks by what he could attribute to his own breed of luck but now he was surrounded by them. Looking for a way out was his first thought, but Clarisse thrust at him with her spear.

He was thankful for his shield then, even if it was four sizes to big, as it deflected the point but the tingling hadn't been expected.

He nearly dropped his shield as it went through his body like a painful shock and his hair stood on end. As If he'd spent hours using hair care products to get it perfectly spiked up.

Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric, he thought with venom as he stumbled back.

He didn't have much time to think anymore on it as another Ares boy slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword and he skidded across the dirt, grunting and thankful his armor took the brunt of the force.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

Percy narrowed his eyes and struggled to his feet, raising his sword but it was slammed aside by Clarisse's spear. He grunted, grimacing at the pain both his arms were suffering through.

Clarisse sniggered, sneering so much he thought her face might be stuck for a moment.

"I'm scared of this guy. Really scared," she said sarcastically and the others sniggered with her.

"The flag is that way," he said, wanting to sound angry but he was pretty sure even he could hear some fear in his own voice.

"Yeah," a butch, snarling auburn haired boy said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help," Percy told them without thinking of the consequences.

That really wasn't smart thing for him to say and he ended up trying to fight off all five.

It wasn't easy seeing as he'd nearly been shish-kebabbed by Clarisse's electric spear moments before he was pushed back by one of her sisters, and slashed in the arm by one of her brothers.

Looking at the blood, his own blood, made him fuzzy, and dizzy.

"No maiming," he choked out.

"Oops," the culprit said, smirking. "Guess I lost my dessert privileges."

Percy was pushed into the creek just as they all began laughing, and the one who'd drew blood was knocked face first into the creek by the butt of a sword to the back of the neck.

It was hard enough to knock him out and Percy's eyes widened when he saw Melinda standing behind where the boy once stood with a cold look.

She quickly rose her free hand up, palm facing upwards and the water rose and flipped the Ares boy onto his back so he wouldn't drown.

"Dessert privileges, consciousness...fair trade I think," Melinda quipped and jumped back as two swords threatened to run her through.

Instead the swords bounced off two Ares boys armor and knocked each other back.

Percy felt his senses wake up then, as if he'd had four cups of coffee or his mom's double-espresso jelly beans.

He saw Melinda's friend, Sam, come out and kick on of his younger siblings in the gut and punch him across the face.

Before slamming the butt of his sword against the back of his head heard enough he, like the one Melinda had taken out, fell to the ground knocked out.

"Samuel!" Clarisse growled. "What the hell – "

Sam shrugged.

"Sorry little sister, but you know how I like a good family brawl."

Percy looked at the two red team members who'd come to his aid and Melinda stared back at him and nodding, stepping away after disarming the girl she was currently fighting.

Then Percy struck.

He swung the flat of his sword against the first guy's head, knocking him to his butt with his brain rattling in his brain. The last two came at him then, but he was ready.

He slammed his shield into the first ones face and used his sword to cut off the horsehair plume of the other. They backed off, but he wasn't finished.

He shot forward, slashing him the chest – though his breastplate and armor saved him and when he was distracted Percy slammed the butt of his sword into his face, knocking him down.

He turned in time to block Clarisse's spear with his sword.

Jumping back he regained his balance from the sudden attack, and shot Melinda a look when she moved to help.

"No, Mel, this is my fight," he told her and he was ready when Clarisse thrust her spear towards him.

He caught the shaft between his shield and sword, and twisted, snapping it like a twig under his foot.

"You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

Melinda and Sam were laughing now, and doubled over when he smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt, and she stumbled back into the creek to land beside her still unconscious brother from earlier.

"That was good kid," Sam said, straightening up.

"But..." Melinda began, smirking as she let her sword glow and lengthen into her Trident.

She twirled it twice and fell into a stance, her trident now trained on him. He winced, unsure what to think. Were they really going to fight him? They had helped him before.

"Now it's time to take care of you," Melinda finished.

Percy gulped and back up.

"Bu-but you helped me before –" he tried to reason and the two older campers chuckled.

"Sorry Kid, but this is capture the flag. One day you'll get it," Sam said, and shot forward to slash with his sword.

On instinct he raised his shield to block and then his sword to catch Melinda's trident, which collided with it seconds later. His sword barely kept it back as it hooked on the right of the middle point of the trident.

"Sam," Melinda said, looking at him. "Back off for now, let's give him a better chance. Go look for the flag."

Sam seemed to give her a look before nodding and taking off in the direction Percy now realized he'd heard him say the flag was in. they'd been there that long, he realized.

He got a bit angry and the creek rose behind him and he heard Melinda gasp as it crashed down on them. Forcing Melinda back some, though it didn't hurt her seeing as she just willed it back to the creek which pushed him back some.

The water made him a bit more aware but he noticed she didn't look tired at all now either.

"Hmm, interesting," she said, smiling with some pride before the fight began again.

It was only about a minute before she had him on his back in the creek, her trident at his neck and her foot on his armored chest.

She smirked.

"You did good, Perce," she said, moving back and as she held out her hand for him he heard elated yells and screams.

"Why?" Percy asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't care all that much about winning Percy, I just wanted to see what you'd learned," she said. "One day you might actually be able to beat me."

he smiled, but wasn't to sure he could. She was a deadly fighter and he'd barely lasted three minutes against her. He was drawn from these thoughts as Luke came racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner held high.

He had a couple of his brother covering him and a few Apollo children behind hem, fighting off a group of Ares and Hephaestus kids.

Sam was included in this.

Beside him Melinda cursed.

"It was a trick," Clarisse grumbled as she got to her feet where she'd woken from where she'd fallen earlier when Melinda had knocked the girl out during their fight.

The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven.

Luke was lifted onto some of the blue teams shoulders in celebration and then Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over.

"Not bad, hero," Annabeth's voice said from behind him and Melinda.

They both turned and Melinda snorted, shaking her head.

"You've been there for a long time haven't you?" Melinda asked, and Annabeth smiled slightly after she'd taken off her hat and rematerialized.

"Maybe, but that isn't the point. Where did you learn to fight like that, Percy?" she asked.

"You set me up," Percy realized, narrowing his eyes. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged.

"I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."

"I was almost killed," Percy grumbled. "Mel nearly made me into chum."

Melinda chuckled.

"I wouldn't have gone that far Percy," she assured him.

He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

"How did you...your arm," Annabeth said, pointing.

"Sword cut," Percy said, looking from it to Annabeth. "What did you think it was?"

"It was a sword cut, look at it now," Melinda said, knowing what Annabeth meant.

For some reason she was smiling knowingly.

The blood that had flowed from the cut on his arm was gone. Where the huge gash had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading until it was nothing more than a scar and then it was gone.

"I—I don't get it," he said, shaking his head.

Melinda looked like she wanted to say something and Annabeth was thinking hard, as usual.

"Get out of the water," Annabeth told him and he blinked.

"What—"

"Just do it."

He did and Melinda had to move quickly to catch him. Once she was out of the water she too felt more tired but not to the same extent as him.

Annabeth cursed, looking from Melinda to him with wide, realizing eyes. He half expected to see a light-bulb over her head.

"This isn't good. I didn't want... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

The questions he wanted to ask would have wait as there was a loud canine growl, and a close howl ripped through the forest.

The campers instantly sobered and fell back, drawing their weapons. It amazed Percy at the reflexes they had and he hoped one day to have the same reactions. If only to keep himself alive longer then his thirteenth birthday.

"_Stand ready_!" Chiron called in Ancient Greek. "_My bow_!"

Annabeth had a sword and dagger in an instant.

Melinda had redrawn her trident so quick Percy was afraid he'd lost an eye from the moonlight that flashed of it when she spun it in a customary way unique to her before she fell into her most common stance.

On the rocks above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

It was looking right at Percy and Melinda, looking between them as if to decide which one to go after first.

"Percy, run!" Melinda cried, and tried to move in front of him along with Annabeth but the hound was too fast. It leaped over them both and the next thing he knew was pain as the hound collided with his chest. It ripped through her armor like it was bread.

He remembered screaming once from the shock of it and as it went for his throat there a cascade of thwacking sounds and the sound of ripping flesh that wasn't his.

He caught the sight of bloodstained points that belonged to Melinda's trident sticking out the throat area of the hell hound before it fell dead and he was able to scramble away a few inches.

Chiron lowered his bow and trotted over as Melinda pulled her trident free, she'd thrown it like a spear it turned out and the arrows and landed in spots around the spear.

_"Di immortales!"_ Annabeth breathed out, panic forced down in her voice. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't... they're not supposed to be here."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, and he went straight for Melinda.

"Mel, you alright?" he asked, worried.

Melinda nodded, but she seemed more concerned for Percy who she walked over to and knelt by his side. She seemed to be looking at his torn chest which was wet, warm and sticky with his own blood.

He was afraid to look at it for fear of passing out, or seeing just how bad it was.

"It's all Melinda and Percy's fault! Melinda and Percy summoned it!" Clarisse declared, pointing at them.

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her, clearing thinking it as ridiculous as it sounded.

The hellhound melted into the ground, disappearing like a shadow and he winced at the light touches of Melinda who seemed to be trying to find the extent of his injuries.

"You're wounded," Annabeth said and Melinda snorted.

"Was it the blood or the flesh hanging by an inch that clued you in, wise girl?" Melinda snarked, frowning at the damage.

She needed to get him healed quickly. The pearl would take more than one drop with this kind of damage. Looking at the water she stood and helped Percy to his feet as well.

"Percy, get into the water," she said.

Percy grimaced shaking his head. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she said, in a way that reminded Percy much of his mother when she was not in a mood to argue with him that he didn't argue and stepped back into the lake.

Instantly he felt the pain begin top fade and after a minute he looked to find his skin through the ripped armor and shirt fine, only very faint scars from the claw. So thin and faint he almost over looked them.

Melinda grinned and campers gasped.

"Look, I—I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize for what he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry..."

It wasn't his wounds they were staring at or the fact the water was seemingly rushing up to meet him around his feet. They were staring at something above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing.

By the time he'd looked up he'd found a fading hologram of green light, a spinning three-tipped spear. Like the weapon Melinda was so prone to using, a trident.

Melinda grinned.

"It's about time," she said.

"Your father," Annabeth said in awe. "This is _really _not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around him, camper began kneeling. Even the Ares cabin grudgingly got onto one knee before him. Even Melinda knelled, even though he was sure she didn't have too. It all began to make sense and he choked out the next word.

"My father?"

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

It was then Percy knew nothing would ever be the same.


	7. Tension, Weddings and Quests

**AN: So, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**I also know some of you will probably curse me for the lack of brother-sister bonding in this chapter. I promise there will be a lot over the series, but I feel they need to have their road bumps and tension and problems before they can become true siblings. **

**Percy went through something similar in Sea of Monsters with Tyson, but of course Melinda isn't a cyclops so this will be different.  
**

**The next chapter will probably be a bit shorter and then the chapter after it will have quite a bit of Percy-Melinda bonding time. Promise. Also I have updated my website for this story today. So be sure to check it out seeing as it is were I place all photos and character resources for my stories.  
**

**Some have mentioned if she was going on the Quest, and while it might seem like she isn't in this chapter, she is. She just doesn't join until later, after she finds out that is. Chiron might want to get some ear plugs, Melinda won't be very happy when she does find out next chapter.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 7: Tension, Weddings and Quests. **

Melinda hated herself right now.

Percy had connected the dots before he was even hailed Poseidon's son, the way he'd stared into her near identical green eyes had told her that. The tension between them wouldn't break either. The worse of it all was the fact doomsday was closer then ever.

Capture the Flag was on June 16th, the following Wednesday was the Summer Solstice (June 21st).

She wasn't sure what to do, and to add insult to injury she received an invite from Draco Malfoy that same day as she helped Percy move from the Hermes cabin into the Poseidon cabin.

**You are invited to the bonding of Draco Achilles Malfoy and Luna Iris Lovegood. **

**On June 19th, 2006 at Malfoy Manor. Please R.S.V.P by June 16th, 2006. **

There was no way for her to R.S.V.P by then and she had no way to fire call them from camp. She wanted, no needed to go though.

Draco and Luna were two of her very best friends and even if she was surprised seeing as they were still young she wanted to support them.

There was still the fact of Percy.

At first she'd thought of taking him with her, but she didn't think Draco would appreciate a plus one without a heads up. There was the fact she would arrive without letting them know.

Seeing as it would take her two days for Helios to R.S.V.P and she already had to get a international Portkey from the New York branch of the American Magical Ministry.

The night before she'd leave she could hardly sleep.

She'd been given a bit of the cold shoulder from her brother who was being treated like a disease by most the campers.

Though she was happy to see Luke still giving Percy lessons in sword fighting – seeing as she had the feeling Percy wouldn't take them from her right now – and that Annabeth still taught him Ancient Greek even if she looked as if she someone had poked her in the eye.

She'd have to leave a day after the day Percy was claimed and she felt like the worse sister in the world. She knew Draco had the worst timing in the world.

"You knew, didn't you"

Melinda was drawn from her thoughts and guilt at her brothers words. She looked over at her brother from her bottom bunk.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you."

"You were the bird, the one I saw a few days before you began teaching at Yancy. And I swear I've seen you before."

Melinda sighed, turning over onto her side.

"Go to sleep Percy, but you're right."

Melinda cursed herself mentally for ending the conversation there and blinked back what she was surprised to find were tears of guilt or regret.

She promised herself as she closed her eyes to sleep that she would make it up to Percy later.

After being an only child for so long she now realized how hard the whole older sibling thing was. After so long of waiting and she was floundering worse then a fish out of water.

**xXx**

Percy sighed and turned over, thinking about the recent turn of events. Melinda was his sister. His older sister and his father had been involved with another woman before his mother.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Gods were known for having kids in the Myths. He just wasn't sure how he felt about it. Before the game of Capture the Flag under six hours ago he'd been an only child.

He supposed the protectiveness Melinda showed and the pride when he accomplished something made so much more sense now.

He wanted to get to know her, but the fact she'd known who he was and hadn't told him when he'd asked that was the problem he had.

It made him a bit angry that she hadn't told him and now he realized his mother must have known too seeing as Melinda had introduced herself as the daughter of Poseidon.

He was also a bit resentful that Melinda was leaving in the morning for a wedding. He understood that it was for two of her close friends but she was his sister.

Didn't he have a right to get to know her and understand why she'd done what she'd done?

Sighing, Percy turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. That night he had his worst dream yet.

**xXx**

That morning when Melinda woke up Percy was already up and gone.

Sighing, Melinda placed her head into her hands.

"I am the worst sister, ever," she mumbled.

_::Don't say that Mistress,:: _Sesha said, slithering up onto the bed and curling up on her pillow. _::You will be a wonderful authoritative figure to the young hatchling.::_

Melinda blinked and looked at Sesha confused.

Sesha gave a snake-like sigh.

_::How do you say this closer to the English language...oh yes. You shall be a great motherly...no that's not it.::_ Sesha shook her head.

_::Just don't force it Mistress. All relationships, be it romantic, friendly or sibling had it's bumps. You and the hatchling will be able to get past this with time.:: _

Melinda chuckled, realizing how hard it might be for a snake to find the right words so that a snake-speaker would understand right.

_::Thanks,:: she said. ::When did Percy leave?::_

_::Hmm...he left for his lessons with the wise girl.:: _

Melinda nodded, standing and heading for her overnight bag which was under her bed. She spent the next thirty minutes after getting dressed throwing stuff in for two nights.

She knew she couldn't stay in England long, just long enough to see Draco and Luna married.

_::Sesha, stay here and keep an eye on Percy,:: _Melinda said and Sesha looked up and nodded.

_::I shall protect the young hatchling,::_ Sesha said, and Melinda smiled.

Sitting on her bed Melinda pulled out a pad of paper and a ballpoint pen.

**Percy,**

**I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I didn't think you'd want to hear from me. I also didn't want to interrupt your lessons. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Chiron forbid me from speaking before you were claimed and would you have really believed me? **

**I'm sorry, and when I get back I want to talk to you about...everything. **

**I wouldn't leave it I didn't have to attend this wedding, and I'd take you with me if I could. I understand if you don't want to talk to me when I get back but please, give me a chance to explain. **

**Love...**

Melinda stopped, and scribbled over that and signed her name to end the letter instead, thinking it was too soon and might weird Percy out.

Taring the letter from the notebook she walked over to her brothers bed and laid it on it and left the borders so she could Apparate to the New York Magical offices and get a Portkey.

She had no idea that Sesha had been wrong and Grover hadn't come this morning to get Percy for lessons, but instead to bring to the Big House to discuss his first quest.

**xXx**

Being in England again was...strange to say the least. It was also kind of nice.

The first place she stopped was Grimmauld Place, where she was greeted by Dobby and Kreacher who seemed to be beyond happy to see their Mistress Potter-Black again.

After getting settled and spending quite some time feeling as if she should be back at Camp instead of in England she headed over to Malfoy Manor.

"Oh my Asgard," Luna gasped when she opened the door to find Melinda on the other side.

Luna pulled Melinda into a big hug and when they pulled back Melinda took in any changes with her friend and fellow demigod – despite the fact Luna was Norse instead of Greek.

"So, married. I guess you're staying in this reality after all," Melinda said and Luna chuckled.

"Yeah," Luna said. "I'm so glad you could make it but...you're sort of late. Did the nargles blur your brain perhaps?"

Melinda smiled.

"I've missed that, and I don't think so. I just got the owl last night. It's sort of bad timing but I couldn't miss this. Here I was thinking Dray would be a bachelor forever."

"Ha ha, very funny Mellie," another voice said from inside. "I'm happy you could make it."

Luna ushered Melinda in and the brunette smiled and walked over to the taller blonde and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you cousin?" Melinda asked and Draco smirked.

"Fine, how about you?"

Melinda sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"A mix between great and miserable," Melinda said. "I think I messed up."

Luna and Draco shared a look and escorted her into the living area of the manor. It was more open and fixed up then she remembered from the war.

But Lucius Malfoy was no longer in the picture, when he realized about the divorce after the war Narcissa had won the manner and all the assets because not only was their son the heir but he'd been sent back to Azkaban.

It was almost as if Lucius had been stricken of his family name and funds when he was set back into Azkaban with the other captured Death Eaters.

Unfortunately there were quite a few still on the loose.

"Winky," Luna called once they'd sat down.

A familiar elf appeared, wearing a ivory uniform, the common pillow case style with the Malfoy crest on the breast area.

"Does Mistress Moon need something from Winky?"

"Some hot chocolate with mini-moons would be nice," Luna said and Melinda blinked wondering what she meant by mini-moons.

"Now, tell big brother Dray what ails you?" Draco said, smirking mischievously

"Luna's been letting you watch muggle TV again hasn't she?" Melinda asked, and then shook her head. "And you're only older then by like...a month older then me."

"He knows that," Luna said, laughing lightly. "Now, seriously. What's wrong, I can't imagine what could be miserable about your camp. I know Camp Asgard is rather fun this time of year."

Melinda smiled and a platter of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table in front of them. Luna instantly reached forward and handed out the pretty cups filled with hot chocolate with little blue and white crescent moon marshmallows.

"Camp is exactly how I imagined it. I made some friends and finally got to meet my half-brother," she began.

"That's great, so what's wrong?" Draco asked.

Melinda took the time to sip her chocolate and then sat the cup back onto the table.

"I made a mess of everything," she said.

Then she went on to explain how she'd gotten a job at Yancy to keep an eye on him, how she'd failed to save his mother from a monster, and the pending doom of the summer solstice deadline in less then a week.

"Then, when he asked me if I knew who his father was I...lied," Melinda said.

Draco choked on his chocolate and sat the cup down.

"I'm sorry, you what?" he asked.

"I lied," she repeated, her face showing just how upset the whole ordeal was making her.

"But you hate being lied too," Draco said. "Why would you lie to him?"

"I didn't really have a choice. Chiron had forbade me from telling him before he was claimed and it was dangerous for him to know. I shouldn't have been so quick to deny knowing who our father is."

Draco sighed and Luna patted Melinda's arm comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Lin, everyone makes mistakes," Luna said. "We're only human. It's in our nature to contract brain fuzz from time to time."

Melinda looked at Luna who stared dreamily back at her. Then she began to laugh.

"Thanks Lu, I needed that," Melinda said. "So, married? I wasn't expecting this for a for more years."

Draco smirked.

"Well, we got impatient," he said.

Luna shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, the nargles are particularly bad with Drac," Luna said, giving him a dreamy yet loving look. "We decided to marry this summer, after my sixth year because if there was one thing the war taught us it was that we don't have forever to wait.

Melinda nodded, a sad haunted look entering her green eyes. Her thoughts going back to everyone that had died. Mainly she thought of Fred and what their life might have been like had he lived.

She smiled after a minute, knowing he would probably have pranked her for getting sad over what could have been instead of looking out for her future.

"So where are you staying?" Draco asked. "We have some spare rooms if you need one."

"Oh, we'd love to have you. It's a great thing you could make it, Astoria sprang her ankle a few days ago and can't be one of my bridesmaids," Luna said, sadly.

"I'm glad I came too, but I stopped at Grimmauld Place first and settled in. I'm sorry if I'm ruining the mood, I just can't shake the feeling I should be at Camp."

The two nodded.

"We understand," Draco said. "Uh...there is something we need to talk to you about."

Luna looked at Draco and nodded after a second. Looking between the two Melinda blinked.

"What, is something wrong with one of the others? Andi, Cissy?" she asked and after swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat she continued. "Teddy?"

Draco and Luna blinked and then shook their heads.

"No, it's to do with my cousin," Draco began. "You remember Cassiopeia."

Melinda grimaced.

"How could I not?" Melinda asked. "She hated me, I can't blame her. If she'd killed my mother I'd hate her too."

Draco sighed.

"Well, we didn't know it at the time but Cassie had a kid."

Melinda's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, the Ministry found her in the dungeons in a make shift room when they raided LeStrange manor after the war. You had already left for America and Shacklebolt didn't want to disturb you. Besides you her closest relative was..."

"Me," Draco said, taking over for his fiance. "She'll be seven in August, and wasn't treated very well by her mother and grandmother."

"She's a squib then?" Melinda asked, still startled by the revelation.

Draco sighed.

"Not exactly," he said and then continued.

"From what the Aurors could get out of Madam LeStrange before placing her in Azkaban for ten years, plus another ten years of probation for child abuse. Cassie wasn't treated to well either by everyone besides her mother, who wasn't exactly mother of the year, for being a squib. When she was seventeen, I think was what was said, she met this boy and thought if she had a child that was magical she'd be treated better."

Melinda shook her head when she realized where this was going.

"But she didn't have a child who was a witch or wizard."

"No, but she wasn't powerless either. We found out soon after taking her in that she could do magic, it just wasn't like ours."

"She's a demigod?" Melinda asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Legacy, of Hecate. Mother Hecate came to the manor soon after we discovered her abilities and explained that Bellona, that her name, was the daughter of one her sons who'd been seduced by Cassie."

Melinda slumped into the couch, overwhelmed.

"Gods, why didn't she come to me about Bellona?"

"She didn't want to overwhelm you or complicate things. She's aware of the drama over on that side of the pond it appears," Draco said.

"We figured we'd explain face to face when we decided the date for the wedding. When you didn't R.S.V.P we decided to invite you over for your birthday in July to explain but here you are," Luna said, smiling. "We also have a request."

Melinda looked at them and nodded.

"Sure," she said. "Anything."

Draco snorted, shaking his head and Luna grinned.

"Oh goody," Luna cheered and Melinda wondered what she'd just agreed to. "We adopted Bellona, so she's officially Bellona Arista Malfoy. She needs a godmother and seeing as you are a relation of hers we wanted you to be be her godmother."

Melinda stared at them in surprise for a minute and then smiled. Nodding.

"Of course, I'd be honored," she said and Luna basically squealed and pulled her into a hug in excitement.

Melinda laughed and noticed the small figure peaking around the corner with long blonde hair and what looked like blue-green eyes.

She was pretty positive it was either a strange looking house elf or Bellona herself. So she smiled, waving at her quickly before Luna pulled away.

"Bell, honey you can come in now!" Luna called, looking behind her with a knowing smile. "You shouldn't be hovering in the in-between anyways, who knows what the trolls might think."

Melinda blinked and raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged.

**xXx**

Percy sighed as he reread the letter left by his sister – something he still hadn't quite gotten used to – and wondered if he'd been to harsh on her the night before.

She'd said Chiron wouldn't let her tell him in the letter and that she was sorry and wanted to talk when she returned.

The problem was he might not be here, and if something terrible went wrong he might never be back. Going to the underworld wasn't something exactly done everyday unless you were dead.

He didn't want to admit to Chiron or Grover and Annabeth but he was terrified.

He didn't have the same training as them, he'd only been here for around two weeks. And he only had five days, counting today, to find his way to the Underworld and return the Master Bolt to the Empire State Building where Olympus was located.

Five days to stop a war from breaking out and five days to stay alive and get back to be able to talk to Melinda. He did want to talk to her about everything, he was beginning to like the idea of having an older sister.

When he was little he'd always wanted a sister or brother to play with, older or younger it didn't mater to him.

His mother had been unable to give him that though since she'd had to marry Smelly Gabe and Percy was pretty sure an woman would rather shoot themselves then have that mans kid.

Percy jumped as Sesha slithered up his leg with what looked like a mischievous gleam in her golden hued dark eyes. He wished he could talk to her like Melinda could but he was pretty sure he got the message when she coiled around his arm and chest like he'd seen her do on Melinda.

"You're coming with me then, Sesha?" Percy asked and the snake gave him long stare which if she was human he was sure would be asking him if he were stupid or just liked stating the obvious.

He chuckled and petting her scales tentatively.

"Alright," he muttered. "Thanks Melinda."

He whispered the last part and swore if snakes could smirk she would have.

He jumped up, nearly knocking his bag off his bunk as Annabeth and Grover came inside, both with full backpacks as well.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked, giving him a strange look when she saw Sesha wrapped around him.

Grover actually shivered, having never really gotten used to the large serpent who'd look at him in an almost hungry way. Annabeth and Melinda would always tell him he was over reacting.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah," Percy said and was startled when Annabeth darted further into the room where the potions lab was set up on Melinda's side.

She's told him on the first night that it would be best if he asked her before going near it or the book cases. That some of it was pretty deadly, even the books could be bad for his health. He'd made a mental note to never go over there on his own.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Looking for something that might help us on our quest..." Annabeth said.

Then she smiled and plucked some corked potions off the narrow but tall potion shelf which held completed potions with well organized labels.

"Won't Melinda care?" Percy asked, his eyes nearly as wide.

Annabeth shook her head, placing an assortment of five potions in her pack.

"No, she supplies the Apollo cabin with some of the potions that have to do with healing and even used a few during the capture the flag. I just took the ones I've seen before. A few pepper up potions, a healing salve and two smoke bomb potions."

Percy blinked.

"She can do that?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, the Hecate children can do similar things too. Though with more variety and sometimes more powerful results," she said and then headed for the door. "Come on. We don't have time to dilly dally."

Grover and Percy shared a look and shrugged, leaving the Poseidon cabin empty once more.


	8. Chiron Meets The Evans Temper

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 8: Chiron Meets The Evans Temper. **

The night before the wedding Melinda had a restless sleep. Her dreams were filled with taunting by the voice from the pit.

She kept waking up every few hours. He would taunt her with things she wanted, things the gods lacked and how she'd never done anything truly for herself.

How she'd always been saving people, but what about her wishes, her desires?

He even showed her, her brother, Annabeth and Grover, but something was wrong. They were in the woods, possibly the ones at camp but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

Chiron never recommended sleeping in the woods, not even to the few demigods claimed by a minor god or goddess that had nowhere but Hermes cabin to stay.

By the time she woke up from the taunting dreams the fourth time she could no longer sleep. That was fine with her, she had to get ready for Luna's Wedding and it was already four in the morning.

Luna was as odd as ever and was having the Wedding bright and early; 6 o'clock in the morning, early. Something about marrying by the light of the morning fairies being good luck for future happiness and fertility.

Melinda had blushed and let it go, Luna said strange things but she was always right. These creatures nine times out of ten did exist.

People just didn't realize Luna was a demigod and a child of Vör, she saw things differently from others around her.

"Mistress is up early!" Dobby exclaimed, his eyes going as wide as softballs.

His exclamation startled Kreacher who was setting the dinning table for one in a very elaborate yet nice way. He nearly dropped a spoon when he saw Melinda entering the dinning room ready for the days events.

She had changed into the silver, off the shoulders, floor length bridesmaid dress, and curled her already naturally waved-curled hair even more.

"Did Dobby not wake Mistress on time!?"Kreacher nearly screamed. "Dobby, did you not wake Mistress in time!"

Dobby looked at his fellow house elf in shock and offense, and Melinda sighed as the two began pushing one another and arguing like children who'd been caught with cookies before dinner.

Melinda put two fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply, making the two house elves break apart with shame written on their faces.

"No one was late waking me up. I asked to woken at five, if you'll notice it is four-thirty now," Melinda said, patiently.

Kreacher looked at Dobby and with a deep frown he spoke.

"Kreacher apologizes to Dobby, he was...thoughtless."

Dobby nodded, wringing his cream uniform – which was actually very similar to the Malfoy's only with the Potter crest on it.

Kreacher had one in ivory but with the Black family crest on it. Both were head house elves in their own rights, it had been the only way to stop the war between them.

"No, Kreacher was kind. Dobby was nearly late, it is four-fifty and Dobby had not thought to ready Mistresses breakfast or wake her. Dobby is a terrible house elf!" he blubbered, hiding his face in his uniform.

Melinda sighed and smiled when Kreacher actually reached over and patted Dobby on the back.

"No, not true," Kreacher urged. "Dobby is but a young house elf, he shall learn the ways from I, an older elf. You shall bring honor to the house of Potter...and Black!"

Melinda clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Wonderful," Melinda said. "Now, I really must be sitting down to breakfast soon. I must be at Malfoy Manor by ten til six."

Melinda shook her head in amusement as the two house elves shuffled around after escorting her to her seat at the head of the table.

**xXx**

"I'm so excited," Luna said as she stood in front of an old antique mirror in her soon to be mother-in-laws bed chambers.

Narcissa and Andromeda were busy helping her get the near floor length veil situated on her head, her long wavy blonde hair having been pulled up into a braided twist bun hairstyle.

Her dress was as extravagant as Luna liked, a silvery-gray-white color with what appeared to be a leaf like design on the make shift sleeves.

Melinda smiled from her place helping Bellona finish curl her hair and get into her flower girl dress, which was white and sort of puffy.

"Aunt Mel, are all dresses so puffy?" Bellona asked, trying to push the dress down some but it just puffed back out.

Melinda laughed.

"It's not that puffy, Bell," she said and turned to Hermione who wore the same dress all the bridesmaids did.

Hermione's different was her hair was pulled up into a bun and her hair was straighter from what could be seen. The nearly nineteen year old was grinning, happier then she'd seen her since their fourth year and she'd been dating Krum.

Ginny was standing with her, her hair was let down and wavy, a sparkly hair clip clipped some of the hair on the right side away from her face.

Daphne's hair was curled, and pulled into a low ponytail which was slung over her right shoulder. Beside her was Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife and a close friend.

Melinda and Fleur had both been in the Triwizard Tournament during her fourth year.

Fleur was Luna's matron of honor, being the only one currently married and the oldest. Her hair was curled and part of it was pinned back with a rose diamond hair clip.

"You know, you'd probably be the first bride not to be nervous?" Narcissa said, and The bridesmaids all came to circle around the bride and the two older woman.

Bellona had squeezed through to stand closer to her adopted mother – Luna – and Melinda was holding Teddy in her arms.

Teddy had gotten big over the time she'd been gone, so big she nearly hadn't recognized her godson. It was only when his oddly yellow eyes and turquoise hair had turned dark brown and bright green that she knew who the baby in Andromeda's arms was.

She hadn't been able to keep in as much contact as she'd wanted, and she still wanted to visit Primrose before returning to America.

Her cousins daughter was coming more into her abilities with bouts of accidental magic from the few letters Kingsley had forded from Petunia. She'd replied with the advice she could but Petunia could only do so much being a Muggle.

Melinda would admit she was thankful her aunt was actually trying with Primrose. The little girl deserved a better upbringing then she'd received under Petunia's care.

"Why be nervous? I'm going to marry Draco today, I'm happy," Luna said, grinning widely.

"It is a happy day," Andromeda said, smiling sadly. "I remember my wedding. It was small, but it was happy. I do wish others had been there though."

Andromeda's gray eyes landed on her youngest sister who had a regretful look cross her face before both shook of the memories from their past.

"Now, everything ready?" Fleur asked, her accent making her stand out among them.

"Looks that way," Ginny said. "Something old."

Luna touched a heavy locket in the shape of a crescent moon, a keepsake from her adopted mother, Selene Lovegood.

"Something new," Melinda said, handing Luna a bracelet with real sea pearls.

Luna grinned and hooked it onto her left wrist happily.

"Something borrowed," Hermione said, and gave Luna diamond headband which had sapphire as well.

Luna placed the headband on and Daphne smiled.

"It looks like it can double as your something blue as well," Daphne said.

"You know what I don't get..." Melinda suddenly said. "Isn't this a Muggle tradition?"

The Purebloods in the room laughed.

"Oh, honey," Narcissa said. "Where do you think the Muggles got it from? It's an old tradition from back in the founders time. It was supposed to bring the goddesses Nike and Tyche blessings for a victorious and lucky wedding and marriage."

Melinda made a sound sort of like a snort and nodded, bouncing Teddy a bit on her hip.

"Should have known," she said.

"Well, I think it's time," Daphne said and soon after Xenophilius Lovegood came into to escort Luna down the isle.

The wedding music played as the bridesmaids and their escorts, walked down the isle and where Draco was waiting.

Soon as the sun rose high in the sky Luna began her walk down the isle and the marriage of two to of the most unlikely in Hogwarts began.

**xXx**

It was late evening on June 19th, the same day Luna and Draco had married that she left England with her round trip international Portkey.

She couldn't shake the feeling she was needed elsewhere. Then there was the fact the Summer Solstice was two days away, well a day if you didn't count the twenty-first itself.

She would admit the dreams the night before had something to do with her choice to leave the same day as the wedding.

She had to know why the voice from the pit had showed her the scene of her brother and friends camping in the woods. Or what appeared to be camping. Thinking on it, she recalled seeing Sesha wrapped around Percy like a security blanket.

He'd appeared to be talking to Grover before she'd woken up from the taunting dream.

She'd left the wedding around noon and headed for the house Petunia and Primrose resided in after the attack on Privet Drive.

Having seen Petunia again months after her uncle and cousins death allowed her to see how different Petunia was. She wasn't as depressed it seemed, and she was getting used to caring for a witch the proper way.

She hadn't stayed long, but she was sure Petunia wasn't hurt by her leaving only thirty minutes after arriving. After that she'd made a pit stop at some graves.

Her parents, and those on Hogwarts grounds who'd died in the war. She laid a fresh wreath of flowers at the large memorial for those lost in the second war and said once last goodbye to Fred.

"I'm proud of you," a almost echoing voice said behind her.

Melinda jumped and turned, startled by the shade like vision of her deceased boyfriend. He was grinning and Melinda's hand flew too the ring on her left middle finger where a golden ring with a old dark stone – the Resurrection Stone.

"Fred," she said. "Did I..."

"Summon me?" Fred asked, smiling mischievously. "Of course, you are the Mistress of death, aren't you?"

Melinda sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't want to be," she said and Fred laughed, coming up to stand beside her.

She shivered a little when Fred's hand ghosted through hers, though it was not the feeling of a ghost, it was more solid if that made sense.

Like she was only a breaths away from being able to feel his touch, but the barrier between life and death was still there, even for the Mistress of Death.

"I'm proud of you, you know. You've moved on, like I wanted," he said and she looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked. "I haven't moved on to anyone, Fred."

Fred smirked.

"No, but you're willing too. You can love again when the time comes and that's what I want for you."

Melinda smiled and rubbed the ring which held the hallow.

"I'll always love you, Fred," Melinda muttered, smiling. "But you're right. I can't keep myself closed off from others. Thank you."

Fred smiled once more as he faded back to wherever it was he was in the realm of the dead. Taking a deep breath Melinda pulled the international Portkey from her robe and activated it.

**xXx**

By the time she had arrived in New York and gotten back to Camp and past the borders she could already sense the tension in the air.

It was around dinner time when she arrived and after stopping in her cabin – which was empty, oddly enough – she began unpacking and changing into some black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and black ankle boots.

"Helios, Sesha?" she called out, but got no response.

Helios was probably at the dinner pavilion, he tended to hang out there at dinner time to get scraps and steal food from plates when he could.

As for Sesha, she got this strange feeling that she would find her familiar when she found her brother.

Looking around walked over to her potions station and checked on the brewing Cruciatus Cure and from the corner of her eyes noticed a few of her finished potions were gone.

Nothing special, though there was one that worried her. It was a prototype, one of the very first attempts at the Cruciatus Cure.

It had failed miserably, and had been brewed on the full moon instead of the new moon as was needed.

In the end it had too much Belladonna, and lacked the Phoenix tears, Grape vine and had one less unicorn hair than it needed.

It had turned out a deadly poison instead of a cure for anything. One sip would make a person deathly ill, and drinking more would kill them painfully.

She'd only held onto it because she wanted to find a way to bond the potion with her bone dagger, even if it was at a diluted dosage.

Not to mention during the war it had come in handy at Malfoy Manor – she'd taken her chance to take out a handful of Voldemort's Death Eaters with the help of the Malfoy house elf (not Dobby, but another who was loyal to Narcissa and Draco, Tabby).

"Shit," Melinda muttered.

She turned on the spot and grabbed her bag back from under her bed, making sure her bone dagger, clothes and Invisibility Cloak was inside before sliding a few healing potions into her bag and a couple exploding and smoke bombs as well.

She could only think of a handful of people who could have the botched potion – Chiron, Luke, Annabeth, Sam or gods forbid, her brother.

Something in her gut told her when she arrived at the big house – the end of dinner bell having rung a few minutes before – she wouldn't find Percy safe or sound.

"Please be here," she muttered as she stormed out of her cabin.

She banged on the big house door thrice before grabbing the door knob and storming inside, her eyes locking on Chiron and Mr. D soon after.

The two were in the living area playing a card game of some sort, not Pinocle she noticed, but nothing she recognized off the top of her head.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter returns," Mr. D said, looking from her back to his cards. "What's got your panties in a twist, Linda?"

Melinda would usually roll her eyes and correct the wine god, but right now she had more important things to deal with and he'd gotten her name sort of right, so why bother?

"Where's Percy?" she asked.

Mr. D began to chortle almost darkly and Chiron's eyes turned older and darker and she thought she saw regret.

"Melinda, you should sit down," Chiron began.

Melinda shook her head, glaring coldly at the old centaur.

"I don't have time to sit down, Chiron!" she exclaimed. "Who has been inside my cabin recently?"

Chiron blinked and shook his head.

"No one but Percy, Annabeth and Grover, my dear," he answered, still unsure what she was getting at.

"Where are they?" she asked, deadly calm yet cold.

Chiron could tell that he couldn't get out of telling her, and he felt she deserved the truth anyways.

"They were given a quest to get the Master Bolt and return it before Midnight on the Summer Solstice."

Melinda's glare intensified.

"When?" she demanded.

"Bossy isn't she?" Mr. D muttered, ignoring the icy, nearly glowing dark green glare that was now focused on him.

Chiron sighed, but he would admit he'd never seen Melinda so angry before.

"The day you left for England," Chiron muttered.

Melinda was silent for a minute, and it was the longest minute Chiron had ever endured.

"YOU SENT MY BROTHER ON A QUEST WITHOUT ME! KNOWING I WAS GOING TO BE GONE?" she yelled,, and both Chiron and Mr. D flinched at the sound.

The ground shook a little but Melinda seemed to be in control of it.

"Melinda, please calm down," Chiron said, knowing out of her abilities inherited from Poseidon, Melinda had the most difficulties controlling the earthquakes she generated.

Melinda took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth.

"I can't believe this, I told you I didn't want him going on any quest alone," Melinda snapped, sneering.

"He isn't alone, he has Annabeth and Grover with him," Chiron reminded.

The earth had stopped shaking and Melinda shook her head.

"Great, a girl with little experience outside of camp and a Satyr with confidence issues. I adore Anna and Grover, Chiron, I do, but my brother has two weeks of training. You knew I wanted to be there with him."

"You can't always be there to protect him Melinda, he has to learn somehow. He has to learn to fight his own battles."

"You don't think I know that?" Melinda asked. "I know I can't be there forever, but you sent him on the quest without even telling me. You let me leave camp knowing you were going to send him on a quest to gods know where."

"The Underworld," Mr. D supplied, and Melinda's eyes widened.

"FUCKING HELL, CHIRON! THE UNDERWORLD, YOU SENT MY BROTHER TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

Chiron flinched back at the screaming and Mr. D did the same, but snickered under his breath before reaching over and sneaking a peak at Chiron's forgotten cards.

"Melinda, I had no choice. Hades..."

Melinda shook her head.

"No, you had a choice. Chiron, I could have gotten them into the Underworld easily, but this is a suicide mission. Only two, maybe three heroes have ever done it and come back alive."

Chiron sighed.

"I know, but it is what the Oracle said, and we can not change a prophecy."

Melinda's face became even more cold and bitter.

"Can't we?" she asked.

Chiron looked at Melinda for a moment and then with furrowed brow he asked, "I wonder, what you meant by being able to get into the Underworld easily?"

Melinda looked at him and sighed.

"You ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?" she asked.

It was almost instant that Mr. D's eyes widened and he jerked to look at her.

"You...can't be," he said and Melinda nodded.

"I am, you can tell Chiron the story. I have to go catch up with my brother and the others before they get themselves killed."

"You have such little faith in them?" Chiron asked.

Melinda laughed bitterly.

"I have faith in my brother and his friends and my friends as well, but one of them got into my potions stores," she said, worry now filling her eyes instead of rage. "I figure it was Annabeth, and I label most in Latin. Some look the same appearance wise."

Chiron's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What did they take?" he asked.

"A few pepper ups, a few smoke bombs, a healing salve...and a very deadly poison," Melinda said, shrugging.

"Perfect for going on a quest, though I'm pretty sure they didn't take the poison on purpose, unless they planed a mass suicide or homicide. It was labeled in Latin, I doubt Annabeth could read it right."

"What are you doing with a deadly poison, girl?" Mr. D asked, choking on his diet coke.

Melinda snorted.

"It was a potion I created on accident, trying to find a cure for a curse which caused insanity and comatose vegetative states when applied too long. I finally perfected it but the first batch was a poison. It came in handy during the war, but I wanted to run some test with it and learn what I could so I kept a vial of it in my stores."

"I apologize Melinda, for not telling you and allowing you to go to England knowing you would have no idea," Chiron said and Melinda nodded.

"I'll let you know how it goes when I get back. Any idea where they'd be."

"The Underworld is in Los Angeles. They were headed west."

Melinda nodded.

"Right," she said. "I'll see you, hopefully."

With that Melinda turned and left the big house, leaving the borders and apparating away after a minute.

When she left Chiron slumped forward some and Mr. D smirked.

"I win," Mr. D said, showing his cards.

Chiron looked at him and then his own cards and shook his head.

"I'll be damned," Chiron muttered, showing his own cards which were the loosing hand. "That's a first."

Mr. D cackled.

"Now, what exactly did Melinda mean about the Deathly Hallows. As far as I know they are simply a bedtime story for the Wizarding World Hecate created," Chiron inquired.

Mr. D sighed, and launched into the story of the three brothers, the hallows and the one master or mistress of death.


	9. Lotus Flowers And Long Talks

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 9: Lotus Flowers And Long Talks. **

Melinda was still seething inside when she arrived in...Las Vegas. She scowled, snorted and looked around herself.

She'd appeared in an alleyway but even she could tell this was Las Vegas, and she realized her apparating skills must still need some work.

"Not exactly, dear," a familiar voice said.

Turning around, Melinda smiled. Standing there in her usual black robes and dress was Hecate.

"What do you mean grams?" Melinda asked.

Hecate's emerald eyes sparkled in an almost mischievous way.

"I'm may have thrown your apparation off target a little bit," Hecate said, placing her thumb and forefinger centimeters apart as she spoke.

Melinda threw her hands up in exasperation, sighing.

"Why? I have to get to L.A, like today! I have to find Percy before one of them..."

Hecate waved her off as she finished for her.

"...poisons themselves accidentally. Do not worry darling. Now as for why I am here and why I interfered."

Melinda nodded, though she was still worried and the nod was mostly done with sarcastic intent. How could she not worry?

She was going to have a long talk with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover about taking potions not labeled in Greek, that they had no idea the properties of.

"Your brother, his protector and Annabeth ended up here a day ago," Hecate said, and Melinda's head snapped up some to stare at the goddess.

"So, why am I here grams?" Melinda asked. "If they were here a day ago..."

Hecate interrupted her with a stern look and she fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't interrupt, now as I was saying. They wound up here thanks to Ares and fell into the Lotus Eaters trap. They're in there and they haven't come out...probably ate one of those delicious flowers by now." Hecate shook her head with a small amused smile.

Melinda furrowed her brow at her great-grandmother and shook her head.

"Great, by the way. How are you able to be here? I mean the ancient laws don't allow gods to interfere in quests."

Hecate blinked innocently.

"What quest?" she asked. "All I see is a demigod in need of some guidance to finding her brother and friends. Ciao!"

Hecate grinned, waved and disappeared in a blaze of hellfire – show off, she thought to herself.

"What is that, Italian?" Melinda called after her grams.

A moment later Melinda left the alley she'd appeared in and it was only seconds before she was basically pushed towards the front doors of the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Welcome, here is your lotus cash card, good for everything inside and have a great stay with us!"

Melinda looked at the card he'd thrust into her hand and shrugged. Might as well play along for now.

"Thanks, but I won't be staying long," she said, with a fake smile as she breezed past the doorman and into the hotel.

Once inside her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She'd never been to a place like this before and she was tempted to just stay with the others, but then she remembered why she had come. During the night, after such a long day.

"No rest for the wicked," she muttered to herself and ran a hand through her hair. "Or however that saying goes."

"Welcome, can I get you anything?"

Melinda looked at the male waiter strangely and shook her head.

"Uh, no thank you," she replied shortly.

Melinda moved further into the hotel casino and was startled when her path was intercepted by two, sort of scantly clad, waitresses.

"Have a lotus flower? They're our signature dish," one said, smiling brightly.

Melinda looked at the pink flowers and shook her head.

"No...I'm good," she said and tried to move past them but they moved with her.

"We insist," the other said and Melinda sighed.

"Will you leave if I do?"

The waitresses nodded and Melinda took one off the tray and lifted it to her mouth. Taking a small bite, the two waitresses smiled and moved on.

Melinda blinked as the lotus flower, even the small amount she'd had, began to take effect. Or at least, try to. It was weaker then if she'd taken more.

"Oh, wow," Melinda said, looking around her and trying to determine why she was here again.

Walking further into the game room of the Hotel, Melinda shook her head which had begun to hurt.

It was as she went to take another bite of the lotus flower that she yelped, bumped into a young girl about twelve or thirteen, and dropped her flower.

"Sorry," the girl said, and Melinda only got a glimpse of a green beanie cap, long black hair and dark brown or black eyes before the girl ran off.

Melinda blinked back what seemed like a fog that had formed over her eyes, and her headache began to go away as she remembered why she was here.

She cursed herself for be stupid enough to eat even a little bit of the flower. Hadn't she heard Hecate mention something about the flowers?

Looking down she saw the reason why she had yelped, dropped her flower and bumped into the girl from earlier.

Sesha was raised up, her hood flared and she was hissing. Not exactly angry hissing, but more like a mother scolding a child.

Sesha had bitten her to stop her from eating more of that lotus crack flower.

_::Sorry Mistress, I had no choice. It was just a dry bite, though.::_ Sesha began rambling things out after the first sentence. _::Thank the gods you are here! I can't snap them out of their drugged daze and you told me to protect young hatchling and I figured that meant no biting...:: _

_::Sesh...Sesha!::_ Melinda interrupted._ ::Thank you for coming with him. Talk to me about whats happened.:: _

Sesha slithered up to wrap around her chest contently and began speaking of furies, Medusa – who gave serpents a bad name, apparently – Echidna and Chimera.

At which point Melinda had to stop at the casino bar and order a glass of vodka. They didn't even bother to ask for ID, which knowing what she knew about this place didn't surprise her.

_::Percy is going to give me gray hairs before I'm twenty.:: _

_::All the best hatchlings do, mistress,::_ Sesha said. _::You would have been so proud of him, mistress. He fought them all bravely. Defeated two of the furies, and chopped the abomination known as Medusa's head off and sent it to Olympus. A most amusing turn of events, I thought.:: _

Melinda had to smile at that and then frowned.

_::What of Echidna and Chimera? I had hoped those two would still be in the pit.:: _

_::I had to help, but I could not protect the young hatchling as I would have liked. He never stood a change with so little training. You're defeat of them was after three years and my help. He was hurt but I believe it was mostly a test, seeing as she basically let him go. He jumped from the arch and the water healed him.:: _

After the explanation, Sesha shivered.

_::Promise, Mistress. No baths or heights in the future. I am clearly a land serpent.:: _

Melinda laughed and stood up.

_::How did you end up here?:: _

_::A god, angry one he was. God of war, I believe. He helped after some sort of water park fiasco. We got drawn into this place and have been here since.:: _

_::Alright, lets go hunt down the others.:: _

When Melinda found Percy he was talking to Annabeth, trying to get her to listen to him.

"We have to go, Annabeth," he snapped. "Spiders, Annabeth. Big hairy, crawly, spiders!"

Melinda smirked as the daughter of Athena nearly jumped a mile in the air.

"Percy is right, we can't stay here any longer," she said and Percy and Annabeth spun around.

Annabeth's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Melinda!" Percy exclaimed, smiling and she was relieved to see relief to see her on his face.

She had worried that he'd still be mad at her.

"How are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"I returned from England as fast as I could only to find you gone on a quest. I might not have jumped the gun on rushing here if I didn't notice something missing from my potions stores."

Percy looked at Annabeth, who looked down, flustered.

"I didn't think you'd mind. They were just some healing potions. Like the ones you supply for the Apollo children," Annabeth said.

Melinda frowned, and shook her head.

"You don't understand, Annabeth. I don't mind the fact you took some potions but you didn't just take ones you could read the labels on and you didn't ask."

"You were gone..."

"That isn't a good enough excuse. You could have asked one of the older campers, like Sam, Luke or Chad from Apollo to help you. Or simply gone to the infirmary where I know there are a few stocked by Chad."

Annabeth blinked and for a minute Melinda was afraid she'd begin to cry.

"I'm sorry, but they were all ones I'd seen before," she said.

"One was in a bottle that was close to the same shade as a pepper up potion, but was labeled in Latin. It was my mistake leaving it out like that but it wasn't wise to not read the labels and just going on sight alone," Melinda said.

Annabeth looked properly scolded now, and couldn't seem to meet Melinda's eyes.

"What was it?" Percy asked, curious.

"A deadly posion," Melinda replied, nonchalantly.

Annabeth gasped, and both she and Percy's eyes nearly shot out of their head they were so wide.

Melinda looked at them then, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is it by the way?" Melinda asked. "Please tell me you haven't used it and that's why Grover isn't here with you."

Annabeth flinched and became a bit flustered again.

"I lost all the potions when the furies attacked and Zeus blew up the bus we were on."

Melinda look at her surprised and then laughed, grinning.

"Thank the gods," Melinda said.

"You're not angry we lost your potions?" Percy asked.

Melinda shook her head.

"You need to understand, I wasn't that angry with you, I was worried more then anything," Melinda said. "Here's rule number one, don't take things from my potions stores without my help, permission or you know exactly what you are taking."

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"Now, where is Grover, we have to leave. Now."

Percy led them to Grover, who they drug away from the game he was playing, and towards the exit.

"Are you going so soon?" the one who greeted her when she'd come in asked.

Melinda looked behind her and groaned at the waiters and waitresses surrounding them. Flicking her right had her cypress wand fell into her hand.

"Listen, we're leaving and anyone who gets in my way won't like the consequences."

The doorman smirked.

"Demigod weapons won't work on mortals and we are mortal," he said.

Melinda smiled, nodding.

"No, but this can," she said, revealing her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

The doorman stiffened instantly, eyes wide and fell over.

"Wow," she heard one of the others whisper and pushed them towards the exit.

"Go, go, run!" Melinda urged and they ran, Melinda bringing up the rear.

She shot off some stupefys and other stunning charms. She didn't feel comfortable killing mortals, especially those under the thrall of the lotus eaters. She wasn't exactly positive how it worked.

She wasn't all that surprised to see most were stuck between backing up away from her and trying to stop them from leaving.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they hit fresh air and the hotel and casino doors shut behind them. Melinda quickly placed her wand back in its holster.

"Okay, kids, new rule," she began as they turned to her. "Don't eat crack flowers or enter strange hotels or resorts."

"There was crack in the flowers?" Annabeth asked in horror.

"I don't know, probably not. Just some herbs with similar acting affects," she placated the blonde.

"Uh, guys," Grover called. "You might want to see this."

Grover was pointing up to a large sign which showed the temperature, time and date.

**6:30 A.M. **

**June 21st, 2006.**

It was the day of the Summer Solstice.

"We were in there for three days?" Percy asked. "But it was only like...one day, if that!"

"It's the lair of the lotus eaters," Annabeth said. "Time moves differently inside and outside."

"We have to go," Melinda said, and felt annoyed with herself. Was it just her or was she saying that a lot?

Melinda was relieved when Annabeth got a taxi to stop, she was too tired to Apparate all the way to LA, especially after having been up all day, and the drama she'd just been through.

Not to mention she still had to heal the place where Sesha had bitten into her cafe to stop her from eating more of the lotus flower.

She'd pass out some of the pepper up potions when they got into the cab, she decided, knowing she could use one and the others looked as tired, if not more so then she did.

It was easy to see this quest had taken it out of the three of them.

Once in the cab, Melinda pulled her bag onto her lap and passed one of the vials up to Grover, ignoring the curious look of the taxi driver.

Then she passed one to Percy and Annabeth and took out the last for herself. In her rush to leave she'd only grabbed a hand full.

"This isn't poison, right?" Percy asked, looking at the vial wearily.

Melinda smiled, and chuckled.

"I promise, it isn't," she said. "You notice the label is in Greek, it's just a pepper up potion. It'll help with the exhaustion."

Melinda took her own, and the others followed suit. She then took her pearl from around her neck and dangled it over her cafe and let a drop fall. After that she replaced the pearl back around her neck.

"How did that happen?" Percy asked, having seen her heal her cafe.

Sesha moved some, thankfully Melinda had thought to put a notice-me-not charm on her earlier so the taxi driver wouldn't notice the large, deadly snake in the backseat.

She hissed in a shamed manner and Melinda hissed a soft comfort before answering Percy.

"Sesha had to resort to it when she couldn't get my attention. To stop me from eating more of the flower," Melinda replied.

Then the silence became awkward.

**xXx**

Percy felt a bit awkward on the long, yet very fast, drive to Los Angeles. He couldn't believe the bad luck he'd had on this quest, yet seeing Melinda show up at the lotus hotel and casino had been great.

He'd felt eased, like he no longer had to do everything alone. Not to say Annabeth and Grover didn't help, but for some reason he knew he had a much better chance of living through this quest with Melinda there.

"Can we talk?" Percy finally worked up the courage to ask.

Melinda looked at him and nodded. She looked around them and he watched as she drew the strange piece of wood, a wand he thought she called it, and flicked it.

"Muffliato," she whispered and he blinked, wondering what that was supposed to do.

"What was that?" he whispered.

Melinda chuckled.

"It's a spell that causes a buzzing sound that muffles a conversation. They won't be able to eavesdrop unintentionally now."

"Why did you lie to me?"

It came out before Percy could stop it.

Melinda sighed.

"Chiron wouldn't let me. I don't usually follow rules so well but I guess a part of me agreed with him. It was too dangerous and it was dads place to tell you, not mine."

Percy frowned, thinking about his father. He still felt unsure of Poseidon. Did the god actually care or was he really just using him as a pawn?

The voice from the pit seemed to think so.

"But why lie about it? Why not just tell me that instead?"

He could see her eyes lighten to a sad sea green, reminding him eerily of how his mothers eyes would change shades of blue when she was happy or sad or simply overly emotional. Thinking of his mother made his throat close up so he shook that train of thought to listen to Melinda.

"I...I was afraid. I've always been alone growing up. I've never had any responsibilities as an older sister. I was afraid that you wouldn't need or want me as your sister. That you wouldn't believe me, or that..."

She looked away from him and he knew he could see tears in her eyes.

"Everyone I've ever loved has gotten hurt or killed. I was afraid of this, I was afraid that I would get close to you and you'd be sent on a quest and not come back. I wanted to protect you," she said.

Laughed bitterly, Melinda shook her head and turned back to him. He could tell she was blinking back tears.

"I should have acted differently, I know that now. I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be. I know I would. I hated being lied too, I hated when the adults would try to protect me from things exactly like this."

Percy reached over and took her hand into his and squeezed it in a brotherly manner.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted, I didn't understand. I hardly know you. I've always wanted a older or younger sibling," he said and grinned. "Lets start over. I'm Percy Jackson. I love blue food, the color blue, I'll be thirteen on August 18th, and I'm the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon."

Melinda laughed softly, smiling.

"Hello, Percy," she said. "I'm Melinda Potter. I don't have a favorite color, but I do like green, gold, silver and crimson. I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen on July 31st. I'm a witch, legacy of Hecate and daughter of Lily Evans-Potter and Poseidon."

Percy let go of his sisters hand then, feeling a bit strange about holding it any longer. He was a boy after all, he hadn't held anyone hand since he was eight or nine and his mother had been paranoid about him being out of her sight or crossing the road without holding her hand.

"I have a lot of questions," Percy said.

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"Like what, little brother?" she said, saying the last bit in an almost teasing manner.

"Like why you had a deadly poison in your stores. Why you have such fast reflexes and reactions to being snuck up on. How long have you been aware you were a demigod? How did you get that scar on your head? Who did you grow up with if your parents were killed? What did you do that doorman at the lotus eaters lair? What exactly is a legacy? Did that make your mother a demigod? Demigods can actually have kids?"

Percy said this all in what seemed to be one breath and Melinda was blinking rapidly by the end of it.

"Did you breath at all during that?" she asked, chortling. "You don't hold anything back do you, Percy?"

Percy smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm, I would love to explain this all another time, but this might be the only chance we get," Melinda said.

Percy frowned.

"Because we're going to the Underworld, right?"

She frowned, deeper then him and that haunted look came back into her bright eyes.

"It's not exactly that I worry about. Getting in and out of the Underworld shouldn't be that challenging for me, something I'll explain to you at a later date."

She said the last part before he could question her on why it would be easy.

"It's seeing Hades himself," she continued, biting her lower lip nervously. "Monsters and mortals are one thing, but fighting a god...not even I can do that and say I'll come out alive."

Percy frowned. It seemed so hard to believe. He'd seen her fight before and with her magic...it just seemed so surreal to hear her doubt herself like that.

She was the most powerful person he'd ever met, it was hard for him to accept that she was only human, she couldn't win every fight.

Now he understood the look in her eyes. It was the look of knowing her fate and knowing that one day she'd meet a monster, or even a god or mortal that she couldn't defeat.

It worried him, he hadn't seen many demigods as old as Melinda at camp.

Besides Luke, and a few others he didn't know names for. From what he understood there were few who made it into their twenties. Some didn't even make it to ten from what Chiron and Annabeth had explained during lessons. He had just gained an older sister, he didn't want to loose her so soon.

Melinda smiled over at him then, as if she could see the inner turmoil he was going through.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll think of something," Melinda said. "We can get your mother as well."

Percy blinked, surprised she had remembered and then felt guilty.

"Mel, I have a confession," he began, and she canted her head to the side curiously. "I didn't accept this quest to find the bolt. I did it to get my mother..."

"You did it to get your mother back," Melinda interrupted, nodding. "I thought it had something to do with that. I can understand that, but know dad does care about us."

Percy frowned.

"If he cared so much why isn't he here? Why won't he talk to us or help us! Why didn't he save my mother, or yours!" Percy was nearly screaming by the end of it, his face flushed red.

Melinda looked at him sadly, but not with pity.

"I used to think that too...but over the years I've come to accept the fact that dad is a god. There are laws and I had to remind myself he's running a whole kingdom under the sea. Gods are busy, they could try to make more time for us, but they do care. Dad protected you as best he could when Zeus found out about you, and later me. He didn't make the laws, and he can't change them. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't seem right though," Percy muttered. "I don't want to help him, but I don't want to be used either."

Percy could see Melinda frown as she heard his later words and worried he'd let to much go. Melinda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he felt guilt come over him.

He hadn't told anyone about the dreams and the voice in the pit, not even Annabeth or Grover.

"Percy, who don't you want to help?" she asked, and he sighed.

"him," he replied, his tone tight and low. "He comes to me in my dreams. He wants me to help him, to give him the bolt. I don't have it though, I don't!"

His eyes were wide as if he were begging her to believe him.

"A voice, like steel wrapping around your heart and freezing your insides?" she asked, and he gulped. "from a pit, black, deep and yawning?"

He stared at her in shock.

"Yes, how – "

"I've had them too," she admitted. "Percy, don't trust him. I don't know exactly who he is, but I have an idea. If I'm right...it's bad. Really bad, and he can't be trusted. He's a deceiver, if anyone is using you it's him. Whatever he promises you, whatever he says ignore it."

Percy was perplexed. He believed Melinda and he trusted her, but...what had the gods ever done for him?

"I know you don't want to be anyone's pawn, I can relate," Melinda told him softly. "But it's better to be the knowing pawn then the unknowing pawn."

Percy blinked at the wisdom of those words and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "How do you know all this? I mean, you never did answer my questions."

Melinda laughed.

"Persistent little boy, aren't you?" she teased.

"Not little," he nearly whinnied.

"Lets see," Melinda began, thinking. "I began working on a potion to help one of my friends parents. They were tortured into insanity when he was a baby, and I wanted to help. I did a lot work on it over the years, and finally after many attempts and trials and errors and blow ups, literally, I found the answer."

Percy listened with more attention then he'd ever listened to anyone, or anything told to him.

"That potion you saw brewing, the one I told you not to go near?" Melinda asked, and he nodded in recognition. "That's the cure, it'll be done about a week before my friends birthday. The poison was one of those botched attempts at the cure. I kept it because I wanted to study it and see about fusing the poison to my dagger."

"The one that looks like bone?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, it is bone. Well tooth really. Chimera, actually."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Like..."

"The one you fought?" she asked, and he wondered how she knew. "Sesha told me. I'm proud of you, and I'm glad your okay."

Percy grinned, his eyes lighting up at her words. All doubt he had about forgiving Melinda, and how to handle having an older half-sister was gone with that.

"As for my reflexes, I've been fighting for a long time. But, I guess they developed when I was younger."

He blinked, wondering how such reflexes could be developed when she was younger? Had monsters been chasing her that long?

"You asked who I grew up with, well I was raised by my mother's sister. A Muggle, a none magical person," she said, adding the last part at his confused look. "She hated my mother, because she got the looks – in her eyes anyways – and the praise. She was magical, the witch in the family."

"But, I don't understand. If you're a legacy of Hecate, wouldn't you mother have to be a demigod. Wouldn't that mean..."

Melinda shook her head.

"You're not understanding what a legacy is. A legacy is a child directly related to a god or goddess through a parent. It can be a demigod who is their parent but that's not always the case. Hecate was my grandmother, Melantha Blackwell-Evans', mother. My mother was a legacy of Hecate. Hecate's granddaughter, making me her great-granddaughter."

She explained it in the simplest way she could.

"So, demigods can have children."

Melinda snorted.

"We're human Percy, of course we can have children." She shrugged. "If we live that long."

He grimaced at how simply she said it, as if it were nothing more than a weather report.

"But that's beside the point. The point is my aunt and uncle craved a normal life. Beyond normal really, so far beyond normal it was almost abnormal. I didn't fit into that picture perfect family. For a long time it was those reflexes that kept me alive."

Melinda seemed sort of lost in memories as she spoke.

"They helped me run from my cousin and his gang, or try and get away when my uncle would snap and take his anger out on me. Or when Aunt Petunia decided frying pans were good for hitting me over the head with."

Percy frowned, his eyes hard as he imagine a younger Melinda living in such an environment. Gabe was bad, but he'd never been that bad.

Besides the odd slap over the head or on the back growing up he'd never abused him. At least not physically, he wasn't so sure about emotionally.

"I was eight, I think, when I first met Poseidon," she said. "I didn't know who he was then, I just thought he was a stranger. He gave me my pearl. It wasn't until I was eleven I found out I was a demigod, and that Poseidon was my father and Hecate my great-grandmother."

She looked at him with a small smile.

"Monster began to take notice after that year. Then there was the return of Voldemort starting in my first year at Hogwarts, when I was eleven. He tried to return each year after that, trying to regain a body. He finally did in my fourth year, when I was fourteen. That when the second war really began..."

"Second war?" Percy asked, surprised and kind of confused.

"It's not exactly a nice story. Voldemort was determined to come back to power, and complete his goal. He wanted to change the world, I guess would be the best way to say it. He believed that Muggle-Borns, witches or wizards born of Muggles, didn't deserve their gifts. That Half-Bloods (a term for a witch or wizard with muggle ties) were below a Pureblood but still worthy as long as they forsook their muggle heritage. That Purebloods should be supreme, and that Muggles were too dangerous to live."

"That's crazy," Percy said, eyes wide.

Melinda nodded.

"It is, or was. In the war I was the one everyone turned too to defeat him. After it was know he'd returned in my fifth year, the same year my godfather died."

Melinda pushed some hair behind her ears and bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking on what she would say next and if she wanted to say more.

"Sirius, my godfather, he was in Azkaban – the wizard prison – for twelve years. He escaped for me, and I was able to clear his name. He became an innocent man my third year and he adopted me, made me his heiress. I am legally, Melinda Potter-Black, but I only sign papers with that name," she said, wrinkling her nose up a bit.

He smiled, chuckling a little at this revelation.

"He was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange," she said, and Percy couldn't help but think it was a strange name. "I...lost it. I won't hold anything back from you Percy. You asked to know things about me, and it wouldn't be right to tell you about the war and not tell you everything."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"People die in wars, Percy," Melinda said.

"Sometimes it's good people, innocents and sometimes it's the bad guys. But sometimes we forget that we're all humans, we both bleed the same color. We eat, breathe and live on the same planet. Taking a life, a human life isn't something to be proud of her think lightly of. Cedric Diggory was the first innocent blood spilled by Voldemort in the beginning of the second war, and Bellatrix LeStrange was the first of the enemies blood to be spilt by my hand."

Percy stared at his sister with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

"So, you've killed people?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, mothers, brothers, sisters, cousins, daughters, sons..." she looked at him with haunted eyes. "The last one to die by my hand was Voldemort himself, if you could even call him human anymore."

"And the doorman at the hotel?" Percy whispered, remembering how the man stiffened and fell over.

"Just a full body-bind spell. It'll ware off in a day, give or take," she said, shrugging.

Percy nodded and looked over at her, and smiled.

"I don't care that you've killed people, from what you said they were all bad people. I know that probably doesn't make it right, but you didn't have much of a choice. You said it yourself. People die in wars," he said, and Melinda smiled back at him, and he could see the relief in her eyes.

"I think I'm done learning about your today, Lin. I don't think I can handle anymore surprises or information."

Melinda chuckled, ruffling his hair and pulling him into a side hug.

"Thank you, Percy," she muttered into his hair.

"For what?" he asked, accepting the hug.

Melinda had a way of making everything seem alright. She made him feel safe.

"For accepting me."


	10. Brothers and Sisters

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 10: Brothers and Sisters. **

Triton was aware of his two half siblings, it was common knowledge that his father had sired two demigod children in the span of five years over a decade before. He had learned of Melinda years before, when she was still just a young teenager.

He hadn't told anyone, at least not until he saw a point to mention him already being aware of her for about four years now. His father had been shocked, and it was clear to Triton his father had thought he'd be more upset.

Truth was, Melinda Potter had intrigued him. It wasn't like she could be a threat to him, he was a god and being princess of the sea was different than being Prince, like he was.

Triton would admit he'd been more upset when word spread about Perseus Jackson.

The fact of the matter was, Triton had never had a demigod sister before, but he'd had more than a few demigod brothers. He'd never liked any of them, despite the fact his father never seemed to play favorites.

He could see how much his father had taken to caring about Perseus. His first demigod child in at least fifty, it not more – he honestly didn't keep track – years.

A child that was probably the prophecy child – from what he'd seen when he'd taken the time to look in on his sister, and he would admit only to himself he had, she'd already won one war and great prophecy about herself – and would grow up to be a great hero.

In his mind that could be a threat to his position as heir, but another part of his brain told him that was ridiculous.

Once the heir to the throne was set it couldn't changed, and even if his father coronated Melinda and Percy as Princess and Prince of the Sea (and he had a feeling he would one day) it wouldn't matter in the long run.

Only a god or goddess could be the heir to the throne, and he was the oldest, and Melinda and Percy were both demigods. He was curious about both though, having seen Melinda once before – though not in person – he was more curious about Perseus.

He needed to know if his new half-brother was like the other heroes or if he was worth trying to be civil with.

"They approached," he heard a Nereid say to a seahorse as he swam pass, and was drawn from his thoughts. "We must go to meet them."

Looking over at the Nereid he saw a beautiful woman, long silky black hair and eyes a shimmering kaleidoscope of gold, green, violet and blue. He'd seen this Nereid before, she was one of the most highly praised in his father's court.

"Nerissa," he said, startling the Nereid as she climbed onto her sea horse.

"Prince Triton," Nerissa gasped, eyes wide. "What can I do for you?"

"You could tell me where you are leaving to in such a rush?" he asked, politely but leaving no room for her to not see the command in his words.

Nerissa seemed to be at a lost for words and then she sighed.

"King Poseidon, he has intrusted me to go and meet his son and daughter in Santa Monica. I am to give them the pearls for their quest."

she said this like she was ashamed and at first Triton was upset with his father, and maybe a bit jealous of the attention he payed to them. But then an idea came to him.

"Allow me to escort you then, Lady Nerissa," he said, smiling at her shocked look.

"Are you certain?"

He nodded.

"Positive." Triton then motioned for her to go on ahead. "Ladies first."

He was sure he saw the Nereid flush a little before she signaled the sea horse to begin their journey. Triton swam behind her at first and then pulled up to beside her.

It was only minutes later they came to a stop at the edge of a chasm, miles from the beach or pier of Santa Monica. He could easily see that his two demigod siblings had already arrived, and a mako shark was swimming away.

Melinda was easy to spot, she was looking around and trying to get the tiara on her head to disappear. He smirked a little, amused by the curses she muttered under breath in Latin and Ancient Greek at its refusal to return to the sea horse hair clip form, and stay that way.

"Of all the days I decide to clip my bangs back with this and I go into the ocean, brilliant," she grumbled, finally giving up.

Perseus himself was laughing at her, smiling widely.

While Melinda had grown up to be a beautiful young adult, something Triton had no problem denying, sister or not. It wasn't like it truly mattered, gods didn't have DNA in the mortal sense of the word. Relations like that were never even a second thought amongst the gods and goddesses.

Percy himself looked a bit like himself, he supposed, with black hair that was on the messy side, tanned skin and defined features.

His eyes were the exact same shade as their father's sea green, only a little different from Melinda's eyes seeing as they lacked the emerald green that her eyes had.

Above all Perseus Jackson was what he imagined his father looked like at that age.

"Hello," Triton said, looking from Perseus who had stopped laughing to stare at the new arrivals, to Melinda.

Melinda had gasped upon seeing him, her eyes wide.

"Triton?" she asked.

**xXx**

Melinda was surprised to see Triton with the Nereid – and she could just tell this was a Nereid, seeing as she'd met them before.

He didn't look any different from when she'd last seen him in the looking glass her grams had given her before her third year.

Though his eyes were more of a mix between ocean blue and sea green compared to the last time she saw him and his hair wasn't near as long. It was short and styled in a almost gravity defying manner. Though she doubted it was on purpose.

Unfortunately she'd lost the mirror during the war. She hadn't had time to draw Abyss and turn to block the spell sent at her, so she'd pulled out the mirror from the inside pocket of her hoodie and blocked the spell with that.

The mirror had shattered, but not before making the spell ricochet off the enchanted glass and back at the caster. It had been a dark gutting curse, so the results of it hitting the caster hadn't been pretty, but she'd been glad it hadn't hit her.

So the loss of one of her favorite possessions was worth it in the end. This had all happened during the battle of Malfoy Manor as she, Hermione and Ron had taken to calling it.

"Melinda, I see you've finally made it here," he said and then turned to Percy with a slight frown and curious emotion in his eyes. "Perseus."

"Uh, it's Percy...actually, sir?" Percy said, though it came out more like an unsure question.

Melinda smiled and swam closer to her brother – Percy that is.

"Percy, this is Triton," Melinda said, and she hoped their immortal brother would be at least civil. "He's our half-brother. A god, though I don't know what he is god of."

She said the last part, biting her lip in embarrassment at not knowing something like that.

Triton didn't seem angry, though the Nereid was looking like she couldn't believe what was going on.

"Not many do at first mention," Triton said with a snort. "I am the god of the Navy, and the Messenger god of the Sea."

"But...I don't understand. Why are you here?" Percy asked, blinking.

Melinda hoped Triton didn't take that the wrong way, she'd be more then annoyed if she had to stop the two brothers from fighting.

Triton did give Percy a cold look but seemed to let it go after a second and looked to the Nereid who had remained silent for the most part.

"I decided to escort Nerissa to give you our fathers...gifts," he said.

Nerissa, the Nereid, nodded and with one more look at Triton she came forward on the large sea horse and began to speak.

"I am glad you have both made it safely," she said, and then looked at Melinda. "It is an honor to meet you, Melinda. The Nereids have heard great stories of your victories in Hecate's wizarding world. You are the first daughter of Poseidon we have met."

Melinda blinked in surprise.

"The first? Haven't there been any before me?" she asked.

"Father is not known for having daughters," Triton said swimming closer to the three of them. "It surprised me when I found out about you. Not so much with Perseus."

He gave Percy a look as if he was still deciding whether he was worth the time to be civil too, or get to know at all. Melinda sensed a growing sibling rivalry between the two, seeing as Percy was slowly beginning to give Triton a confused, sort of glare.

Wonderful, she thought with a mental eye roll. And it was just her luck she was born in the middle of those two. She'd heard from Ron that the middle child was usually the mediator. Usually, anyways.

"Right, " Melinda said. "So, why are we here? I'm afraid I wasn't here when Percy plunged to his death."

Triton snorted, and Percy flinched a little at the reminder.

Percy turned to Nerissa, and asked, "You're the woman who spoke to me in the Mississippi River, aren't you?"

"Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court."

"But you do, serve in our father's court, I mean?" Melinda asked and Nerissa nodded.

"It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We have watched you both with great interest. Both of you have great destinies in front of you, should you live to adulthood."

Melinda wasn't sure whether to be offended that the Nereid didn't consider her having reached adulthood despite being eighteen in a month, or to just take it at face value.

Nerissa was probably thousands of years older then her, probably. To her, she was a child.

Then there was what she'd said about destinies. As far as Melinda was concerned she'd fulfilled her destiny when she won the war and completed the prophecy which had nearly ruined her life. She didn't like the idea that there was more.

"You're father sent me here to give you his gifts," Nerissa said. "Going to the Underworld is dangerous, even with Melinda by your side, young Prince."

Melinda wasn't phased by her calling Percy a prince, though Percy nearly jumped out of his skin and his jaw dropped along with his eyes becoming as large as full moons.

She snuck a glance at Triton and while his jaw had set tighter he didn't seem that upset. Like he expected it all along. She supposed he probably did.

"Wow, wait, rewind," Percy said, shaking his head. "Prince?"

"You are the son of the Sea King, boy," Triton said, rolling his eyes. "Did you expect to be anything less?"

"Children of the big Three are royalty in their own right," Nerissa began explaining, wanting to avoid a confrontation between the two brothers.

Melinda sent the Nereid a silent thank you.

"Lord Zeus is King of Olympus, of all the gods. Lord Hades is King of the Underworld, and of course your own father, Lord Poseidon, is King of the Sea," she finished.

"I guess that explains the sort of cliché tiara on Lin's head," Percy mused and Melinda sighed heavily, glaring teasingly at Percy.

She'd nearly forgotten that thing was still there. She'd tried making it return to hair clip form, but it seemed the sea wouldn't allow it to stay in that form. Either her father was messing with it, or the sea was just in a moody mood.

"I'll remember that," she muttered, and Percy chuckled.

Nerissa smiled at the two kindly, almost proudly.

"You're father is proud of you both, he was concerned that you two would still be at odds," she said.

Melinda snorted, of course her father had been watching. He had probably been concerned after hearing about her blow up at camp.

She was pretty sure Mr. D would just run to Olympus after to spread the tale of how the daughter of Poseidon had raged at the old Centaur without any mind that a god was in the room.

That she even had the nerve to glare at him like he was equally to blame.

She wouldn't be surprised at all that he'd seen the reaction Percy had to finding out she'd lied to him about knowing who his father was before he was claimed. And the talk they'd had on the drive to L.A.

Not to mention it was the day of the Summer Solstice, he was bound to be busy, in case they failed.

"If our father is so interested in us, why isn't he here?"

Percy's words shook her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him sharply, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Triton had been oddly quiet, and didn't look anything more then curious at Percy's outburst. She couldn't be sure though, she could read mortals pretty well but she was sure the gods had their ways when it came to hiding their emotions.

"Percy," she mumbled, concern and a bit of reprimanding in her voice.

"Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly, young one," Nerissa said "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism."

"Even to their own children?" Percy asked.

"Especially to them. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a gift, the only help your father can give without breaking these ancient laws."

She held out her hand. Three white pearls flashed in her palm.

"You journey to Hades' realm," she said gravely. "Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great music skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?"

"No," Percy said, looking down with furrowed brow.

"Than take these gifts, and use them wisely," she said, dismounting her sea horse and gliding over to tip the pearls into Percy's open hand.

"They will help you escape. Simply step on them when the time is right and think of where you wish to go, and remember young prince. What belongs to the sea shall always return to the sea."

"Thank you," Melinda said, smiling at Nerissa and then over at Triton.

Triton stared at her for a moment and then returned a small smile and nod of acknowledgment.

"Only three?" Percy asked, looking up. "But, there are four of us. Me, Annabeth, Grover, and Melinda."

Melinda could tell he wanted to add his mother to that list but didn't want to sound greedy or unappreciative.

"Melinda does not require a pearl to leave the Underworld," Triton said, and Nerissa nodded.

"The Princess has many skills, but those skills have taken her over seven years to acquire. She has told you much about her past, but you still have much to learn of your sisters victories and the respect we of the Ocean give her. Even those on land," Nerissa said.

Percy frowned, looking up at his sister in question.

Melinda sighed.

"I promise you on the river Styx, Percy, when this is over I will tell you everything you could possibly want to know. But right now, we have to focus on stopping this war before it starts."

Triton frowned.

"You should be careful of what you promise by the Styx, Melinda," he said, and then looked from her to Percy. "Especially with such a small thing as answers to questions he should know you'll answer when the time is right."

Percy looked down like a scolded child and Melinda sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said. "We should go now, it's getting late. We only have thirteen hours til midnight."

Triton nodded and Nerissa got back onto her sea horse.

"Good luck, children of Poseidon," Nerissa said before she was gone, Triton following behind her after two nods of farewell at them.

Melinda sighed.

"I'm sorry, about you promising on the Styx. I didn't mean for you to do that, I trust that you would have told me," Percy said, looking at her with wide eyes.

She smiled.

"It's just a silly promise on the Styx," she said.

"I thought promising something on the Styx was something big," he said.

Melinda frowned.

"It is, and if I don't tell you the truth it would end badly for me, but I already planed to tell you everything else after the quest. When we had more time. So to me it's just a silly promise...one that is simple to fulfill."

Percy nodded and Melinda laughed softly.

"Race you back to the beach," she said and then darted off, swimming back the way they came.

She laughed when she heard Percy calling out behind her in surprise and soon after she heard him close behind her.


	11. Crusty's Water Beds, already?

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Also for those who want to know how I see the Olympians I have recently got that posted on my website. I have also updated some thing on my website for this story, for those who want to know what Sam looks like or more about him it's there.  
**

**Also, in this chapter we get to see a darker side to Melinda. Similar to what we saw during the war in Forgotten Daughter but also different. Hopefully she doesn't come off too impulsive.  
**

**Next chapter we'll get to see Melinda meet Charon and soon after that go into the Underworld.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 10: Crusty's Water Beds...already? **

Melinda had decided she didn't like L.A, not at all.

It was loud, strange and very difficult to find their way around. It was a chaotic mess, and this was coming from a girl who'd gotten used to Manhattan, and had lived in England her whole life. In other, more simple words, she was lost.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover didn't seem to be having much better luck as they darted around, and finally turned into a alley. It was approaching mid afternoon now, and they were slowly, but surely running out of time.

The Summer Solstice was today, they had no time to waste.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Melinda asked.

"D.O.A Studios," Annabeth said, nodding. "It should be around here somewhere."

Melinda could almost hear the mental 'I think' from the now silent, thoughtful girl.

"It can't be far," Grover said, nervously. "We don't have the time to waste."

"My thoughts exactly," Melinda muttered.

They didn't get much farther before a gang of six boys, around her age appeared in front of them. Some had knives, other had baseball bats and others had chains or something like that. Over all they were dangerous.

"What you think you're doin' in our territory?" the leader asked, stepping forward and Melinda sighed.

"It's what do you think you're doing, not what you said," Annabeth corrected before she could think better of it.

"Think you so smart then, Blondie?" another said, swinging the baseball bat around.

Melinda saw her brother uncap Riptide and some of the gang gasped, not sure what they saw but Melinda knew it wasn't good. Once Percy remembered it was useless against the mortals they would be in trouble.

"Back off," Melinda sneered, stepping forward to draw to some attention away from the others.

"Look what we have here," another said, strutting forward in what Melinda was sure he thought was a sexy strut.

In reality it made him look as if someone had taped a brick to his spin and it was pulling him back and then someone had shoved a stick up his ass.

"Why don't you come with us sweetheart," the leader said, grinning and looking at her lustfully.

"Hey, leave my sister alone," Percy growled, stepping in front of her and the leader kept coming.

Fearing the worse, seeing as the leader did have a rather large switchblade, Melinda whispered a hasty Greek spell under her breath. It was basically a simple conjuring spell, something the children of Hecate at camp – there were only around six currently – had taught her.

It simple enough it didn't tire her out like the bigger stuff did. She resorted to it because her dagger was in her bag, and she didn't want to draw attention by rummaging through it. The spell was also one that only worked short distances, like from her backpack to her hand.

Melinda cursed when Percy reacted on instinct and swung Riptide at the mortal. It passed through like he was a spirit rather than alive.

"Wha –" the leader asked, looking down confused and then back up with rage flashing in his eyes. "You'll pay brat."

Percy backed up some, and Melinda pulled him out the way further as the leader swung his blade with skill he was probably known for on the streets.

Melinda pulled her bone dagger from behind her back and stomped on the leaders foot, the one closest to her, and then swiftly kicked him the back of the knee.

He fell to the ground and Melinda kicked the switchblade over to Grover who picked it up clumsily

Grover closed it finally and put it in his pocket as Melinda grabbed the leader by the hair and while he was still on his knees, dazed, pulling back his head and leveled her dagger at his throat.

The others gasped, both her brother and friends and the other gang members.

"Whoa, our mistake," one said, and she really couldn't tell which one was which.

She really didn't care.

"Run," Melinda told them, looking at her brother and two frightened friends.

"You stupid bitch, when I get out of this," the leader spat and she moved her dagger and ran it down his left cheek. Not too deeply but enough that he yelled out in pain and shock.

"Shut up, I don't think you're in any position to be making threats," she spat, looking at her brother and friends she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we don't have all day. I'll catch up in a second," she said.

Annabeth and Grover were the first to leave and Percy followed but stopped when he was a few inches past Melinda and her captive.

"You...you won't kill him. Right?" he asked.

Her brothers big wide eyes made her heart break. Despite everything this quest had done it hadn't shattered all of his naive innocence.

She remembered when she was like that, but the war had pretty much taken care of any foolish thoughts she might have about the black and white of the world.

"I won't kill him," she said back in Ancient Greek so the mortals wouldn't be able to understand and call her bluff.

Percy nodded, and took off after the other two. She watched them round a corner and glared at the gang then.

"Leave, don't follow us and hope I never see your faces again," she spat coldly, her eyes flashing.

She didn't know it but when she got like this her eyes tended to almost glow a similar green to the killing curse. If she had known she'd have snorted and called anyone blind and thought it terribly cliché.

"You got it," one man said, dropping his baseball bat.

"Go," she sneered. "Now."

"What about – "

Her glare shut them up and she dug her dagger into the leaders throat, but not enough to draw more then a thin line of blood. No more then a scratch really.

It had it's desired effect. They ran, the opposite way her brother and friends had gone.

"What..what are ya gonna do to me?" the leader asked, now sort of scared that his gang had run off like little girls.

"I don't kill mortals, even trash like yourself," she said, rather calmly, and pulled her dagger away and pushing him over. "Besides, I have bigger things to worry about."

She stepped over the lower half of the gang leader who looked like he was not moving from his position on his knees and bowing the ground with his arms over his head.

She shook her head and put her dagger into her left boot, covering it with her jean leg. After that she took off running in the direction her brother and the others had gone.

Soon she was racing down a street and hoping she was going in the right direction. Seeing a sharp corner she decided to duck around it. She was pretty sure that if the others thought they were being followed they wouldn't keep going straight.

Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE.

Most her books and written things were in Latin or Greek so it sometimes took her by surprise when she couldn't read English right off the bat.

Glaring at the sign it took her a minute, a minute she didn't want to spend figuring out it said, Crusty's Water Bed Palace.

Through the dark tented glass Melinda was able to make out figures inside, one of which seemed to be giant compared to the one still standing.

Pulling out her bag she thanks the gods she hadn't had time to unpack everything or she wouldn't have the expendable ears George had given her the day of the wedding.

It only took seconds before she could hear what was going on inside.

"Let my friends go." her brother's voice demanded.

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."

"What?"

"All the beds are exactly six feet, you see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit. I Can't stand imperfect measurements, you see," who she could only assume was Crusty said._"Ergo!"_

Melinda frowned and pulled the ear out from under the door and off. Once she'd replaced it she took out the flowing material of her invisibility cloak and swung it over her shoulders

she couldn't change going in seen, it might startle Crusty, who she was pretty sure was Procrustes, into being violent.

She slowly opened the door and slid in, invisible to everyone, even Percy, Annabeth and Grover. They of course saw and heard the door and Crusty turned, making Melinda wince at the full view she got of him.

He was definitely crusty, she thought.

"What was that?" he asked, beginning to move forward and Melinda moved behind Percy and leaned close to his ear.

"Probably just the wind?" Percy said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Don't worry, I'm here," she whispered and while he jumped an inch he was able to control any other reactions.

She back up some, heading over to Grover and Annabeth to see what she could do while Percy kept Crusty busy.

"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Percy suddenly asked, causing Crusty to stop and turn back to him.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," he admitted. "but who can pronounce that these days. It's bad for business, so I changed it to draw in more clients."

"The Stretcher," Percy said, his eyes a little wide.

She was soon busy pulling her dagger from her boot and trying to discretely cut some of the ropes holding Grover as he was closest to her. And more out of Crusty's line of sight.

"You're right of course. It's got a nice ring to it, to. You must see a lot of business these days."

His eyes lit up. "You think so? Because recently there seems to be a sudden decline in the need for good water beds."

"Oh, absolutely," Percy said. "the workmanship on these beds? I haven't seen anything like it before!"

"I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built-in Lava Lamp headboards have you seen?"

"None that I've seen."

"That's right!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," Percy told Crusty, waving Annabeth off. "She's impossible."

The giant laughed and Melinda grinned as the first part of the rope holding Grover down and stretching him gave way.

"All my customers are these days. Never six feet exactly, it's so inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting."

Melinda snorted quietly to herself as she tried to work faster and Grover looked over as if finally noticing, though he was still very pale.

"It's just me, Grover," she whispered, congratulating her brother mentally on a job well done.

She didn't think could have done a better job distracting the giant.

"Mel," Grover muttered lowly and smiled.

She didn't pay much more attention to Percy's tactic she was busy and just as Percy had tricked Crusty onto a bed she'd gotten on arm free and had moved on to his foot.

Once Crusty was tied down she stood, put her dagger away and pulled out her cypress wand.

She pointed it at the ropes still holding Grover down.

"_Diffindo!_" she cast, the white spell hitting the ropes and severing them along with part of the bed.

She repeated this process with the rest of the ropes and Annabeth. She had them free by the time Percy had used Riptide to decapitate Crusty.

Annabeth and Grover got to their feet, groaning and wincing and cursing Percy for taking so long, and they jumped when Melinda pulled off the hood of her cloak and then swung it around to drape over her arm.

"Wha – is that an invisibility cloak?" Annabeth asked, confused.

Melinda smirked, knowing Annabeth wouldn't know exactly what it was but was naming it more on what she saw. Nonetheless she was right.

"Yep," Melinda said. "I inherited it from my papa."

Grover and Annabeth blinked, but Percy was aware she called her adopted father papa, so he was aware of what she meant.

"My adoptive father," she cleared up.

"Oh," Annabeth said, staring at it like it was a mystery she wanted to work out or study. "What took you two so long, anyway?"

"Sorry," Melinda said, amused. "I couldn't risk just barging in and causing him to get violent. And those ropes were pretty heavily made."

"You look taller, though," Percy said, smirking at Annabeth.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time, please."

"We should look around, he might have something to help us," Melinda said and the group split up.

Melinda was able to find some drachma's, not many but enough that they might be useful. She also found some old sale receipts, which made her blanch. Who knew what had become of them.

"I found something," Percy called and came forward with a orange filer.

Once she read it she could tell it was for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. It was quite morbid if she did think so herself.

The address for DOA was right under all the large lettering and advertising.

"Come on," Percy said.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death.'"

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," Melinda said. "It's only a block from here, and we don't have time to stop, even for a minute."

The others faces went grim but they nodded and they left the waterbed shop, heading for DOA Studios at last.


	12. Dead On Arrival

**AN: So. I am sorry this was so late, but I wanted to get a few chapters for my other stories up and then on Thursday our electric went out and didn't come on till Friday evening. But here is another chapter. **

**We only have about five more chapters until this story is finished and we can move on to the sequel. Which involves the Sea of Monsters.  
**

**This chapter is sort of...boring. Sort of, but I hope it's enough to keep everyone happy until I get the next chapter up which involves them getting to the Underworld and Tartarus. Then finally, Melinda meets her first major god. Family reunions are always interesting.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 12: Dead On Arrival. **

"Well, here it is," Grover said, grimacing as they stood in front of DOA Studios.

The evening was fast approaching them and Melinda couldn't help but begin to panic.

As she surveyed the building before her on Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched into black marble: **DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.**

Underneath that, stenciled on the glass doors was: **NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.**

"Some is just full of happy thoughts," Melinda said, trying to break some of the tension coming off them.

It got a small smile out of the younger demigods and one Satyr but did little else to stop them from worrying.

"Lets go," Percy said, trying to sound brave.

At his age, Melinda knew she couldn't have done any better. Though, when she was his age she was slaying thousand year old Basilisk and getting over her first betrayal. By a book of all things.

Inside the building the lobby was brightly lit and full of people, despite the morbid looks on the outside. Behind the desk sat a skinny, yet tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

He was also dressed in a dark suit, designer from what little Melinda knew about fashions thanks to living in a dorm room with Parvati and Lavender for six years.

Percy turned to them when they were stopped behind some others headed to the Land of the Dead as well. Melinda realized then the place looked pretty backed up, and wondered why that was.

"Okay. You remember the plan?" he asked, and Melinda looked at her brother and smiled.

"Try to get in the old fashioned way before using plan B," she said, and Percy, Annabeth and Grover nodded.

They each looked nervous and unsure.

"Can't we just use Melinda's plan?" Grover asked, looking ready to start devouring the curtains. "No offense, Perce, but she seems to have a way in without possibly getting vaporized."

"Charon is just the ferry-man, isn't he?" Percy asked and Annabeth shrugged.

"It's debatable," Annabeth said. "Some accounts have him as a minor god assigned to ferry the souls from here to the underworld. Others, he's simply the equivalent of the grim reaper."

"In reality though?" Percy asked.

Melinda stared at the man behind the desk for a split second as she answered her brother.

"He is, in reality, the Greek god of boundaries and territories," she said, looking down at her shorter brother.

He gulped, and then his face went determined.

"It's my quest, I have to at least try," he said and Melinda smiled slightly, and was proud of her brother.

Anyone else might take the easy way out of this but her brother wanted to do things differently. He was loyal, and honest. She hadn't heard him utter a single lie since she'd met him.

Even she'd been guilty of lying, but it just meant his fatal flaw must be something different then hers.

It wasn't unusual, though most children of the big three were subject to four fatal flaws. Grudges, Personal Loyalty, Power Hunger, and Temptation.

She was unfortunate to get the last and most fatal of the three besides loyalty- or at least that was how it was portrayed because those with loyalty and temptation seemed to die sooner then those with the other two.

The only reason she even knew this all was her grimoire, the first and most treasured of the gifts she'd gotten from her grams. She was pretty sure she'd learned all she could from the large book after seven years though, it might have a lot of knowledge but it wasn't all knowing.

Now it was simply a grimoire with some extra blank pages in the back where she could write entries inside.

Melinda came back from her straying thoughts as they walked inside the DOA lobby.

Music played softly, the carpet and walls were steel gray, and pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. Personally, she thought the place could use a bit of color, or maybe even a flower or two.

The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator.

She even saw some running around playing what seemed to be tag, but they were all children souls. Ranging from the age of three to seven.

Otherwise, nobody moved, or talked, or anything.

She saw Percy looking at the spirits from the corner of his eye, and knew what that was about.

If they looked from the corner of their eyes they could see them all just fine, as if they were alive, but if they focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking transparent.

That was just how spirits were, though she could see them a little more solid because she was the barer of all three hallows.

She was closer to death's domain – without actually being dead or dying – than others of the living world.

Charon's desk was a raised podium, so they all had to look up at him. Even Melinda, and she was a good height despite her malnourished childhood and stood at 5'7.

Melinda couldn't help but be surprised by his appearance. She had, as embarrassing as it was to admit, been expecting a tall skeletal man with a scythe, and maybe a long black robe.

Instead he was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved in a military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Charon, she read, after a moment and reading it wrong.

"You're name is Chiron?" Percy asked, slightly confused but mostly curious.

He leaned across the desk. She couldn't see his eyes, though she imagined they weren't pretty in the mortal sense of the word, but she did see their reflections. It was his smile and freaked her out a little.

It was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats someone. But she'd seen it before on Voldemort as well, or at least a version of it, and even Sesha got a look like that on her face before she had her dinner.

"What a precious young lad." He had a accent like hers, but also different.

Like English was his second language and she supposed it was. All the gods had to learn English when Olympus had moved from Greece.

"Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur to you?"

"No," Percy said, sort of uncertain and Melinda placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive my brother, he's _special_ you see," she said, smiling at the ferry man and god in his own right. "He may be twelve but between you and me, reading was never his strong suit."

Charon turned his attentions to her, and she felt Percy tense and look up at her like she'd just said she liked running around naked in public.

She just chuckled mentally, figuring he didn't appreciate being called special, but Annabeth and Grover seemed to find it amusing.

Of course she meant no disrespect to anyone who was, being Dyslexic she sort of understood how hard learning could be. But she digressed.

"Aw, how exactly are you two related. I may not be the sharpest god on Olympus, but I do detect a British accent, sweetheart," Charon said, his smile becoming less cold but not much.

She blinked, wondering if her signals were getting mixed or if he really was trying to flirt with her. She shook her head, and chuckled.

"Half-brother. I was raised by our mother in England," she said, and it seemed to appease Charon.

"So, how can I help you dead ones?" he asked.

"We want to go to the Underworld," Annabeth said, after a receiving a look which asked for help from Percy.

Charon looked at the four of them strangely, sitting back in thought.

"Huh, that's a new one," he said, scratching his chin.

"Straightforward, and to the point of suspicious truthfulness. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked them over critic. "How did you die, then?"

Melinda was thinking up a believable death story when Grover beat her to it.

"Um … we drowned ... in the bathtub."

"All...four..." He stopped to look from them to her with a raised eyebrow. "...of you?"

Melinda sighed, looked up as if to ask what she'd done to deserve this. If he bought that terrible lie, she'd give her journals to the Hermes cabin to read and violate. It was a good thing she had her fingers crossed.

"Big bathtub," he muttered, seeming mildly impressed as he surveyed them.

_"_I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. I suppose I still could with this one here."

Charon motioned to Melinda before continuing.

"But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"A few centuries?" she asked, sort of appalled.

He shrugged.

"Children don't need to see the Underworld right away, they never take it well. They're quite content to run around and play together for now."

Melinda frowned, but could see that the spirit children did seem content and happy. They were the only ones really moving.

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy said, before Melinda could do anything and set three golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash he'd found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..."

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins and Melinda could practically see the gears turning in his head as everything clicked into place.

They'd be so close, but it wasn't over yet. She at least came prepared.

Charon looked at them.

"You couldn't read my name correctly, could you? I'll bet you're dyslexic, aren't you lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

"Percy, we need to work on when to let something go," she muttered, lowly.

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff.

"You're not dead. I should've known. You're godlings."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Melinda insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

The children even stopped playing, they sat down and fidgeted where they had been standing before.

"Leave while you can," Charon snapped. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Percy snatched them back.

"No service, no tip," Percy said, putting on a brace front.

She almost didn't catch the nervousness in his voice. Almost.

Charon growled again—a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors and the children spirits began crying softly.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed. "We had more to offer."

He held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling?

But he looked ready to crumble under the strain the gold put him under.

Melinda shook her head and grabbed the bag from Percy and stepped forward to stand slightly in front of the others.

"Look, we don't have the time to barter with you, Charon," she said.

"Ah, a backbone. I like that sweetheart, but no can do," he said. "Do you know how many heroes come here to do just this? Some even got through and who gets blamed when heroes get through? Me!"

Melinda opened the pouch a poured part of it out onto the podium.

"But Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Annabeth said, "over half a pouch."

Percy nodded, wanting to help.

"I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Melinda agreed, nodding. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay. Maybe for people to remember you're not just a ferryman under Hades' payroll. "

With each word, she began stacking the coins and Charon was beginning to crumble.

"It's a tempting offer, so, so tempting. But...no. Sorry, but Hades will have my job and head on a platter. Then who will ferry the souls, Thanatos?"

He snorted.

"Thanatos is the last person to be left to this job, irresponsible as the youths these days, unless it's going off to reap souls with that fancy phone of his."

"Sounds like you have problems with...Thanatos?" Percy said, but the gods name came out more like a question.

She could tell her brother was trying to recall who Thanatos was and what his domain was.

"My slightly younger brother, indeed, we have issues. But who doesn't," the ferryman said.

"The god of death is your brother?" Annabeth asked, actually surprised by this fact.

Charon growled low in his throat.

"Everyone always forgets I'm a god too! Before I was the ferryman of the Styx, escorting souls between the boundaries, I was simply Charon, son of Nyx, god of boundaries and territories!" he nearly yelled in exclamation and then sat back down, not realizing he'd stood up in his excitement.

"But then things changed, and I was nearly forgotten. If not for my job as the ferryman...I'd probably have faded centuries ago."

Melinda couldn't help but feel sorry for the man decked out in Italian silk.

"But no sweet talk will work this time, oh no," Charon said, shaking his head and dusting off his suit which was spotless in the first place.

"I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades," Percy added from her side, and he shook his head.

"No can do, sorry little godlings," he said, and he actually seemed repentant, why she wasn't sure.

"But we have to get there!" Grover exclaimed. "If we don't get the master bolt..."

Charon sat up straighter and brought up a hand to silence the Satyr.

"Whoa, whoa. Back up," he said. "No one said anything about a master bolt."

Melinda sighed, and flicked her left wrist, allowing the elder wand to fall into her hand and then pulled her invisibility cloak out and swung it over her shoulders.

The ring was of course on her finger where it always was, after she'd gotten the stone reattached to a golden band after the war.

"Today is the Summer Solstice, and unless you want to be over worked for the next thousand years, I think you'll agree we need to get into the Underworld," Melinda said.

She placed her wand on the desk and flipped the hood of the cloak up. No one would be able to see her from behind, but Charon could see part of her body in the front from were she hadn't closed the cloak, and some of her facial features, most notably were bright green eyes in a shadowed hood.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover noticed she seemed to give off a cold feeling all of the sudden, sort of like the feeling of when someone is supposedly walking over your grave.

They didn't know it was similar to the repelling aura that made children of Hades and Thanatos – though there were few of the latter over the thousands of years – so unapproachable.

While similar it was far less repelling and was more based around her emotions to the strength and even at it's strongest it wouldn't have the same power as a child of Hades or Thanatos.

Charon's eyes seemed to have widened behind his glasses.

"Di immortals," he breathed. "The Deathly Hallows, all three of them!"

Annabeth, Grover and Percy blinked in confusion, but Melinda only tore off her hood and smiled lightly.

"The Deathly what now?" Percy asked.

Melinda placed a hand momentarily on top of his head – intending to ruffle his hair – before he slapped her hand away lightly.

She chuckled, she knew he hated being treated like he was younger then he was – according to him he was to old to be treated like he was six.

Sometimes it was just amusing to see his reaction to small things like that. He claimed he didn't like the hovering, but deep down she didn't think he minded all that much.

"I'll explain when we have time," she said. "Remember my promise, after the quest I'll explain everything you don't already know."

He frowned momentarily but nodded. He knew she would keep her promise and he also knew they didn't have time now.

"That's lovely," Charon said, standing. "Now, you want to go to the Underworld or not, sweetheart?"

The younger demigods and Grover all stared at her in shock.

"What? Just like that?" Annabeth asked.

He sighed.

"The boat's almost full, anyways, and I can't say no to the Mistress of Death. That's like asking for cosmic karma to come strike me down from both Thanatos and Hecate."

Melinda blinked.

"How did you know..."

"I could smell the magic on you, darling. The fact you have my brother's hallows leaves no questions about it," he said, shrugging. "What I don't understand is why you didn't just say you had them in the first place. Died in a bathtub indeed."

Grover flushed, along with Annabeth and Percy and Melinda chuckled.

Melinda smiled and looking back at the children spirits she handed the money towards Charon.

He licked his lips and reached for the pouch of gold but she pulled back at the last minute.

"Promise to take those children over on the next boat?" she questioned and Charon sighed.

"Ah, a catch," he said, shaking his head. "Fine, they've been here for about a decade now anyways. Now, Come along."

Melinda nodded and tossed the bag to the ferryman and they pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at they're clothes. Their voices were whispering things Melinda was sure the others couldn't make out, and were barely understandable to her.

Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Damn freeloaders. Back to you're seats!"

He escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass.

Charon sighed in frustration and grabbed two spirits who were trying to sneak on and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves off my music station again, I'll make sure you're here for another two thousand years. Understood?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

"The spirits waiting in the lobby, what happens to them?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said, sort of board.

"How long exactly does that last?" she asked, cautiously.

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said, discouraged. "That's ... fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow, and nearly glowered over at the blonde.

"Whoever said death was fair? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going. Though, you might make it back, being with the Mistress of Death, that is. Then again, maybe not."

"We'll get out alive," Melinda said, giving Percy, Annabeth and Grover reassuring looks. "All of us."

He shrugged and the conversation ended there. Though, Melinda could tell it had caused more questions for the three she was with than it had answers.


	13. House of Cards

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 13: House of Cards.**

Melinda didn't know what she'd been expecting when they arrived in the Underworld, and crossed the River Styx. This wasn't it though.

After getting off Charon's boat the well suited god had tipped his head to them in farewell and had returned to DOA studios.

Hopefully, he'd keep up his side of the bargain and bring the children spirits across. Something told her he would, he seemed to be a man of his word. Around her were hordes of the dead, and as they walked Melinda began to get colder and colder.

The spirits seemed to want to migrate around her, probably because of the hallows, mostly the stone. Eventually she had to grab Percy's hand and flip her hood up and closer her cloak around herself so they couldn't depend on their sight to find her.

It worked fairly well. Though it looked a little weird for Percy to be holding her hand and her being invisible.

Nonetheless they followed the spirits up a well-worn path, and she noticed how uneasy her brother was getting when his hand began to shake slightly. So slightly she was unable to tell he was shivering or shaking by just glancing at him.

She didn't bring it up but she squeezed his hand in a comforting way.

Once they got to the entrance they stopped short. It was definitely not what she'd expected. She wasn't sure what she expected, but Pearly Gates was not what it looked like.

Actually, she imagined it looked more like airport security – she could only assume she'd never gone anywhere by airplane – and Jersey Turnpike.

Or even Diagon Alley right before the school year began, but much worse.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said, YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top.

Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls that sort of reminded her of Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, and from experience she was pretty sure this was a Cerberus. Or the Cerberus, she'd bet her account at Gringotts Fluffy had been a descendant, no matter how distant, of Cerberus'.

The dead seemed to move right along at a line marked with EZ DEATH, but that was not true for the other two. They were moving so slowly, she was sure a turtle could have passed them.

"What do you think?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth after attempting to look up at her.

Being invisible he couldn't exactly see her to look at her. Once they got passed this point she'd take her cloak off, and replace it back in her bag.

"The EZ DEATH line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," Annabeth said. "They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them. It easier to just not do anything for eternity then risk punishment."

Percy blinked.

"There's a court for dead people?"

Melinda smiled.

"Of course," she said, and chuckled when the three jumped at a voice without a body to see speaking.

"They switch around who sits on the bench, sort of like mortal jury duty or whatever. They look at a life and sometimes they decide that person needs a special reward—the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most times a person doesn't do anything extraordinary in life, they just lived life and so they go to the Asphodel fields," Melinda explained.

"And do what?"

Melinda frowned, and shrugged.

"Nothing, you just linger," she said. "Like purgatory or limbo to those who don't see the Underworld like us."

Grover nodded.

"Lin's right, just imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas, Percy. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said, eyes sort of wide.

"Not as harsh as some things here," Melinda said, pointing to a area of the Underworld.

A couple of black-robed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. He stole money from money he'd raised for orphanages and ended up getting caught," Percy said, thinking. "Didn't he drive his Lamborghini for the Lord off a cliff?"

Melinda snorted.

"Yeah, someone should have told him cliffs don't have soft landings at the bottom," she muttered, shaking her head.

"What are they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades, I guess," Grover said, guessing. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur—the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said, "and he believes in a different hell..."

"He's not seeing what we are, Percy," Annabeth said. "Mortals see what they want to see."

Melinda nodded.

"Few see it how it is, mostly demigods, clear-sighted and those from the world Hecate created. My kind."

"Witches and Wizards, right?" Annabeth asked, sounding exited at the idea of hearing more about them.

Melinda smiled and nodded, taking her cloak off as they got to the gates, and the seconds later a shadow dropped over them. Looking up Melinda almost smiled at the resemblance to fluffy Cerberus had.

He stood exactly where the path split into three lanes.

"How..." Percy began.

Melinda blinked and realized with a sigh what had happened. They must not have been able to see it before because it was half transparent, sort of like the dead.

Until it moved, it blended in with whatever it stood with. Like a chameleon, but now it was nearly as solid as them.

She had seen it before, but it was getting even more solid to her then before. She could tell from her friends faces the same could be said for them.

"He's a Rottweiler," Percy said.

"What did you expect?" Melinda asked, looking into her bag but cursed herself when she couldn't find anything that could make music. "Damn."

Ten minutes later Melinda was ready to throttle her brother and hug Annabeth for her quick thinking. She had taken ball from Annabeth to keep Cerberus distracted after her brother and Grover had gotten through and given Annabeth her opportunity.

Now she stood with the large dog who was sniffing her as if unsure if he was supposed to rip her to threads or not. She wasn't sure but she thought her being the Mistress of Death was something Cerberus could smell because he was around Hades and Thanatos themselves and in the Underworld nearly all the time.

Or he could simply want the rubber ball she still held.

WHOOF!

Cerberus' bark was loud enough to make her ears pop and when he sat the ground shook lightly. Being the daughter of the Earthshaker this didn't phase Melinda.

"Mel!" Percy called from past the bounds of the EZ Death gate.

"Run, Percy!" she cried when she heard the alarms go off when Grover walked further past the detectors. "I'll catch up...again."

"No!" Percy yelled back, and she glared.

"Annabeth, drag him away," she said, and ducked when a skeleton soldier came at her, sending it flying as it tripped over her back.

"Cerberus, how about we play with the soldier," Melinda said, and nodded at the skeleton soldiers. "They're made of bones, after all."

Cerberus looked at her with wide eyes, all three heads that is, and she allowed Tachýs to form into her trident and batted a soldier away, but of course they couldn't die.

Cerberus barked again as another came at her but before she could do anything he had it in his jaws and was shaking it. She smiled and sat the rubber ball on the ground where he could find it, and took off through the EZ DEATH gate.

She looked back momentarily after stabbing a skeleton soldier in through the middle and jerking her trident up and over her head, sending the skeleton flying into Cerberus' waiting mouth.

She laughed, and waved, blowing Cerberus a kiss as an after thought.

It broke her heart to here him whine, and she silently promised to return to visit him.

**xXx**

Melinda did loose the soldiers at one point, and she wondered around. Thankfully while the dead seemed to take more notice of her, they didn't get handsy like the ones from before she'd entered the EZ DEATH line.

It was as she walked along she realized that the dead wasn't scary at all, they were just sad. Part of her had already known this but seeing it, she'd never thought she'd actually journey to the Underworld.

It was amazing and for some reason it didn't frighten or trouble her at all.

It was simply a place, and yeah, it was dark and dreary but it wasn't that bad. She'd lived in a cupboard for part of her life and dealt with the Dursley's half her life, the Underworld was something she could take with a calm head and not bat an eyelash.

Soon she came upon area with a large sign on a rather large tent.

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines, the damned and the ones for Elysium. It wasn't hard to tell which was which, and she couldn't help but wonder as she looked in the direction of the Fields of Punishment if anyone she knew was there.

The Death Eaters she'd killed during the war. Her uncle and cousin, maybe? Voldemort? She couldn't help but wonder where she'd go if she died right at that moment.

Would her defeat of Voldemort and her helping Percy on this quest give her a chance at Elysium or would the deaths caused at her hand go against her too greatly?

Shaking her head, Melinda speed up. She didn't have the time to linger, she had to catch up with her brother and the others.

Melinda didn't have to go far before she heard the yelling, and began running. Then she saw them, and her eyebrows knitted together. It looked like Grover had lost control of his shoes and was being dragged along.

At first she thought he'd head into the gates to Hades' palace but he steered off in the opposite direction.

"Percy, Annabeth!" she cried, letting them know she was behind them.

They were headed down a slope now and the slope seemed to get steeper the farther they went. Grover picked up speed and Melinda frowned and pulled out her wand, and tried firing stunning spells at the Satyr, hopping it would effect the shoes too.

Unfortunately the shoes seemed have a mind of their own and her spells were missing by inches. Soon she cursed and gave, and as she jumped over a rather large gem in the ground she transformed into her animagus form and let out a cry to make them aware of her.

"That's cool," Melinda thought she heard Percy mutter.

Melinda flew along, picking up speed as well until she flew beside Grover. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and she realized they had entered some kind of side tunnel.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, but his voice echoed so it sounded like more then one Percy. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back.

Melinda gave a cry and landed on his legs and tried untying the shoes with her beak – would it be called a beak? She wasn't exactly sure the right term and didn't care at this time.

She got one untied but realized this was useless and hoped off as the tunnel got darker and colder.

She landed on the ground and returned to human form, and stood from a kneeling position. The hairs on her arms stood up on end, the evil coming from down there making her freeze for a second.

She then took back off after Grover as Annabeth and Percy caught up with her.

Grover was grabbing at anything and everything before Melinda pulled her wand again and cast a rope from the tip of the Elder wand, and grabbed the very end.

Grover reached out and grabbed the other end of the rope and soon it was tug-a-war between her and a pair of winged shoes.

Seeing what was ahead of them she nearly let go of the rope in shock but held tight, and saw Percy stop dead in his tracks a few steps in front of her. The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a black chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was being tugged between salvation and straight towards the edge by his shoes.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, "You have to help me!"

"But that's-"

"I know!" Melinda shouted, knowing Annabeth wouldn't understand completely. As far as she knew Percy hadn't told anyone but her about his dreams. "The place in our dreams! But Grover's going to fall if we don't help him."

"Get the shoes," Annabeth said, and Percy nodded.

Before they could get to him he was saved by his hooves.

The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally in the game of tug-a-war with Melinda, the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but soon slipped off and flew off into the pit to be with it's twin.

Melinda sighed in relief and fell onto her butt on the ground, letting the rope she'd conjured fall limp.

_::What in the name of the Nile!:: _Sesha finally found her voice to hiss.

Melinda looked down to see Sesha poke her head out from the hoodie she'd slipped on after they'd returned from the meeting with Triton and Nerissa the Nereid.

_::Where have you been?:: _Melinda hissed in question.

Sesha lifted her head and gave a snake version of a huff.

_::I was taking a snake-nap,::_ she said. _::My mistake for thinking you were able to stay out of trouble for a hour or two, Mistress.:: _

Melinda shook her head, chortling and looked over to where her brother and friends were.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks Melinda," Grover gasped out. "For the rope and help."

"So, how did...that happen?" Percy asked, out of breath.

"I don't know how …" Grover panted. "I didn't…"

"Wait," Percy said, suddenly. "Listen."

Melinda looked over to where Percy seemed to be looking and gulped, straining her ears. She was sure she heard something – a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place-"

"Shh." Melinda said, and stood.

The other three followed their lead and as Melinda got closer to the pit it seemed to yawn and there was a voice.

_'Hahaha, daughter of Poseidon,' _it said darkly, amused, yet pleased._ 'Come to help your brother? Give me the bolt children, and I shall reward you.' _

Annabeth gasped sharply and Grover made a sound which he always made when terrified. Melinda let out a sharp breath as if she'd been hit in the gut and turned.

She didn't have to move far to grab Percy's hand in hers.

"Wa-was that..." Grover began and Melinda nodded.

"No time, go!" she exclaimed pulling Percy with her as she followed Annabeth and Grover who didn't need to be told twice.

Melinda could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if …

"Magic, he's using magic," she shouted as they move back the way they'd come. "Keep running, don't look back!"

Melinda noticed as she ran with Percy's hand in hers that he seemed slower than usual. Like he was being weighed down as they moved. The voice grew louder and angrier behind them as they broke into a run. They breached the area no sooner than a cold blast of wind swept through the area they'd been.

Everything was being sucked back into the pit after it's cold air was exhaled. If they had been any closer to the edge, they would've been sucked in.

"That was too close," Percy said, letting go of her hand.

"That..that wasn't good at all," Annabeth said. "If he's been behind this..."

Melinda sighed.

"Then everything just got more dangerous," Melinda said.

They were silent as they seemed to contemplate this all and they kept struggling forward, and finally reaching the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel.

The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Kronos was far from happy, Melinda thought, now more sure then ever who was in the pit, trying to manipulate her and Percy.

"Let's keep going." Percy said, as he shifted his backpack on his back as if it were full of heavy books.

"Can you walk?" Melinda asked Grover.

He swallowed.

"Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth, Percy and even Melinda were. Melinda was probably the most relieve to turn her back on the tunnel and head towards the palace of Hades.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

"You think this is a coincidence?" Percy asked as they stopped in front of it.

Melinda looked at him and shook her head.

"Not even a little," she said, glancing up at the circling furies. "He's expecting us."

They entered the morbid gate, which had depicted scenes of death and battles which ended in death or gore.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden she'd ever seen, and that included Luna's. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight.

Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as Gawps fist, and clumps of raw diamonds nearly as big.

There were also grotesque statues, all with horrified looks on their faces. Satyrs, Centaurs...it was rather strange even by Melinda's standards.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said, looking around momentarily in awe before looking straight ahead of herself "Keep walking."

Melinda knew why she wanted them to move on and Melinda had to take Percy's hand back into hers at the temptation that overcame her.

The smell of the pomegranates were almost too much for her, she had an strong desire to eat them, but she knew the story of Persephone.

One bite she'd be stuck here, Mistress of Death or not.

As it was Percy had to pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one, while still keeping a hold on her hand. It was like he knew this must be hard for her, he just didn't realize the true temptation it was.

Soon they were past the garden and she let her brothers hand go as they went up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades.

The entry hall had a polished bronze floor. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above.

It was actually pretty nice, sort of reminding her of a very dark version of Hogwarts but also very, very different.

Not to her surprise, every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s.

None of them bothered moved to stop or bother them, but their hollow eye sockets followed their every move toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors.

"You think they're peaceful?" Annabeth asked, and Melinda scoffed.

"I don't think it matters," she said, and looked at the Marine skeletons. "We're here to see Hades. May we pass?"

"You know," Grover mumbled, as the skeletons eyed them (which was strange seeing as they had no eyes) "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

Then, the doors to the house of Hades blew open and the three demigods and single Satyr were left with no options but to continue forward, not that they hadn't planed to in the first place.

But now there was no choice, it was like they were trapped in a house of cards, and no matter how they tried to leave now, it would surely collapse with them.


	14. Of Truths and Chemistry

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 14: Of Truths and Chemistry. **

Hades had been having a rather frustrating year, and it had all began with a thief.

"They approach, Lord Hades," Tisiphone's scratchy voice said.

The three furies (Tisiphone, Alecto and Megaera) had reported to him the moment his nephew, niece, the satyr, and Athena's girl got past Cerberus and his skeleton guards.

He waited. He had no need to go find the little thieves, they would after all come to him in the end. It was clear to even the furies, and his skeleton army that Hades was in a foul mood, but he had a right to be.

His wife, his darling Persephone, was once again with her mother, doing Zeus knows what (on second thought, his brother probably didn't. He didn't know much of anything, really).

On top of this, war was being threatened – and at this rate would happen in less then eight hours, mortal world time – and most of all his Helm of Darkness was gone! As said before, this whole blasted year had started off with a thief.

Oh, he had a special punishment in store for whichever child of his brothers had stolen his helm. The problem laid with with one had done the deed, and of course, the girl.

Hades shifted in his throne of bones, placing his chin almost lazily, but confidently upon his clinched fist, the elbow bent and rested against the arm of his throne. He wouldn't deny he was curious with his brothers children.

It had been a long time sense any of them had a child, thanks to that blasted pact. He had thought it a waste of time, and hadn't wanted to agree but he was out voted and forced to swear on the River Styx.

Truth be told that hadn't been the thing that drove the wedge between him and his brothers to the breaking point, but what happened afterward.

His brother had basically ordered the death of any of their children that was younger then seventeen. Zeus had done this knowing his own children were all over the age of sixteen, not caring if his brothers children were or not.

Poseidon got lucky, if he recalled right his youngest son had been eighteen.

He on the other hand...he didn't wish to go there. But the death of one of the only women he'd truly loved out of his mortal lovers – though he'd loved them all in his own way - by his own brother no less.

That had broken his civility towards Zeus at least and he'd sworn revenge.

Thalia Grace had been the first part but now this new betrayal. Zeus could not have stolen his own bolt and his Helm of Darkness.

He had no children to do the deed for him, and the only one left with any motive was Poseidon.

He's sent Alecto after the boy, to keep a watch on him. At first Perseus, the boys name he remembered, was the only suspect. The only child he knew of, but then Athena had told Zeus of another. A daughter, born five years before Perseus.

Hades truly doubted the girl was the child of prophecy, she was turning eighteen in a month if the rumors were to be trusted, and his other sources.

But she could be dangerous, she was indeed powerful. Power that only a child of the Big Three to accomplish, but she was different from even the norm.

Melinda Potter, he mused to himself.

He'd sent Tisiphone after her once, to kill or bring back alive, he didn't much care. As long as it sent a message to his brother but this was before he'd learned his nieces name.

The first daughter of Poseidon that was of demigod heritage. Or even human form to be honest.

No one was sure why Poseidon didn't have daughters but it hadn't been something they cared to ponder before now.

He digressed though. Hades was very aware of the name, a girl who had cheated death twice. By a rule he wasn't fond of those who cheated death, but he supposed it wasn't true cheating.

If anything the girls mother had been brilliant enough to trick death and fate at the same time.

Lily Potter could have lived, she was supposed to live, but she'd done the most selfless thing a human or legacy – as her case appeared – could do and used her inherited magic and blessing of her grandmother, Hecate, to sacrifice herself in her daughters place.

Poseidon had truly outdone himself when he had a child with such a powerful and intelligent woman. He'd created a demigod which had become somewhat talked about, though even the gods knew she had her weaknesses.

It was the fact she'd been born under another prophecy, which could only compare to their current one, that worried them.

But even before she had come to camp her name was known by many, maybe not by most in the world of gods and monsters but by the dead – that was a different story.

He was familiar with the Girl-Who-Lived and now Woman-Who-Conquered's work. She sent many souls to his realm during Hecate's war.

A war which had kept his realm busy for over fifty years. Tom Riddle - later Voldemort – and Melinda Potter had caused him many a headache.

Both were beings of great power but great weakness. Both had blood on their hands, one by selfish and evil means, the other by righteous.

Many would say justified, and in war there was a blurry line between right and wrong. For those on opposite sides, especially leaders of wars that line did not exist.

Kill or be killed.

With the end of the war she'd disappeared, no one knew where she'd gone in the world Hecate was so fond of, no one but a select few according to hear-say.

But he knew, and it had created problems for him. If she was the thief...well he couldn't exactly punish her to his full desires.

Centuries ago when Thanatos had been tricked by the Peverell brothers, Hades had been angered, but also amused at how the Hallows, while separate caused such despair for those foolish enough to think they could have unlimited power.

The youngest brother, though, he'd been a cunning one. And the cloak had been passed down the line of his family which had ironically ended up the Potters.

With one hallow in her possession Melinda Potter wasn't much of a concern, but when she'd gained the stone and then the wand.

Thanatos had of course reported to him the news of a new Mistress of Death – he'd be honest the fact it was a female had thrown him at first – as was the deal stricken between them when Thanatos fell for the brothers cunning ways.

He unfortunately could not do anything to her, permanently until she died. A perk of being the holding of the Deathly Hallows. Of course the title did not make her his or Thanatos' master, they had more power than her in their right hand.

It just meant she was able to come and go from his realm as she pleased and he could say nothing, and she was more sensitive to his and Thanatos' domains. Recalling the dead in a similar manner to one of his children, but also different as hers was more...instant.

They had no choice but to come to her if she called, and it could dangerous had she only the stone in her Poseidon. Many wielders had gone insane and kill themselves in the past.

Her cloak would grant her invisibility on pair with his helm, seeing as if was made from Thanatos' cloak, and infused with his power of invisibility.

Even a god would have to concentrate to realize she were there were she wearing it, especially with her having the stone and wand.

The wand...what was to be said of that cursed piece of wood? It's bloody history had amused and annoyed him to no end. But it was the most powerful wand in existence, but what was a powerful wand without the wielder being of comparable power?

There had been few with the skill and power to wield it right and all had gone corrupt under it's whispers of power and indulgence.

It was a curse to wield only one hallow – though the cloak was the most mild and had no dangerous effects it seemed – but to wield them all was only half the trouble bypassed.

He sat up some when he heard the commotion outside, and felt the presence of the demigods and satyr. Flexing his left hand the doors flew open, leaving him clear view of the questing quartet.

The first he saw was the curly haired satyr which was staring at him, or more accurately around him at the throne room he'd built to keep his resentment at his Olympian family at bay, with a dropped jaw.

He was rather amused that this was the same satyr his brother had spent so much breath on cursing for being unable to stop little Thalia's death.

He couldn't help but smirk mentally, but kept his face blank on the outside.

On either side of him were two twelve, or thirteen year old. The girl was taller then the boy, and the first he noticed.

She was the spitting image of her mother, Athena. With curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes that seemed very out of place in his dark palace. She seemed just as surprised, but he also could see the fear and anxiety in her eyes. She was unsure they'd leave this place alive, and he felt his lips twitch ever so slightly.

The Daughter of Athena was wise like her mother it appeared, she had good reason to fear. The boy on the satyrs opposite side was undoubtedly his brother's son.

Perseus Jackson, or Percy he thought was his preferred name. He was exactly the mirror image of Poseidon, so much so from the angle he was at, looking up at a person slightly behind him, Hades felt his anger ebb away some.

Memories of growing up in his father's disgusting stomach flooding back to him. For years he'd taken care of Poseidon as they grew up, and he had seen the way Poseidon had looked up to before Zeus had come along and freed them from their prison.

He's been thankful to Zeus as well, but it soon became a battle between the three brothers, only a few centuries after they'd decided the domains in an unfair game of straws.

It was his birthright to be King of the gods, yet he'd accepted his place here, that didn't mean his relationships with his family did not suffer.

Percy Jackson was the growing thorn of a long forgotten past, of a Poseidon much younger and more naive, blameless.

Hanging on words of a big brother who protected him from a nagging Demeter or an angry Hera.

Or a smothering Hestia – she'd been the dotting older sister, trying to keep the peace even then and care for their youngest sibling.

As the boy turned to face him he could see the subtle differences. Inherited from his mother no doubt, like his eye shape which wasn't as sharp as his brother or the way his nose was slightly wider, just slightly.

Those who hadn't grown up with Poseidon or weren't looking wouldn't have noticed.

It was enough that the anger could come flooding back. Poseidon had betrayed his trust for the last time when he'd sent his children to take his symbol of power. There would be no mercy.

Then, he looked up slightly to the last member of the group. The oldest, who stared with calm curiosity. She was undoubtedly his brother child, with long dark hair and tanned skin, sharp features. The differences with her were similar to the boy, but her eyes were also different.

They were at first glance sea green, but as he kept eye contact with her he realized they weren't the same shade of sea green and were actually a mix of sea green and emerald.

But just as bright as his brothers and seemed to portrayed either a perfect poker face or reveal everything the holder felt.

At the time they flashed between many emotions and Hades could help but trail his eyes over the woman – and it was clear this was a woman, not a girl.

She was young, but she was different, she'd seen the darkest the world had to offer. Yet it was hard to believe the rumors about this girl could be true when confronted with her.

She was almost...delicate looking for lack of better term. How could so much power be in her? At first glance she did not seem a threat, she was almost dainty and even seemed naive, like she'd trust a total stranger unless given a reason not to.

For a moment he felt some emotion he hadn't expected when confront with the possible thief of his property, a thorn in his side from all the souls she'd sent into his realm to be judged. All of which had gone either to the fields or to punishment.

He felt a spark, and regret oddly enough. His chest got that funny feeling he'd only gotten with the dozen of mortal lovers he'd had in his thousands of years, a feeling only comparable to the ones he'd felt with Persephone the first time he'd seen her or Maria.

Not quite as deep, but for that moment he didn't want to cause his niece pain, but he did want answers and his Helm back, and if the Master bolt fell into his hands in the process...well all the better.

And maybe he didn't need to be able to harm her to hurt Poseidon, maybe he couldn't simply persuade her into eating enough food – whatever she took a liking for, be it pomegranates or tea – that it would not matter that she was the Mistress of Death. She'd never be able to leave, not even for a few months like his darling wife.

He grew frustrated at the sharp stab of guilt that came to his chest but was gone nearly as fast as it had come. Melinda Potter intrigued him, and he'd enjoy figuring her out.

"Come forward, little thieves," Hades said, and he watched them enter one at a time.

Melinda kept close to the younger demigods, especially her brother, and the satyr but didn't seem all that phased by his words or tone. She was simply staring at him with what appeared to be curiosity and was that...pity?

He growled low in his throat, he did not need anyone's pity! Least of all hers.

"Uncle..." Percy began, after sharing a quick look with his sister who nodded.

Hades was pretty sure he saw a flinch cross Melinda's face, and her eyes linger to his robes which were sown with the most cruel and evil of all souls. He noticed, before turning his full attention to his nephew, that her hand came up to brush the scar on her forehead, her eyes showing a bit of shock, fear and confusion. Before there was a flash of realization.

"You were very brave to come here, nephew," he said. "After what you have done to me! Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Lord Hades," Melinda began, stepping up next to her brother.

Hades noticed with some smug pride that the boy looked like he was forcing himself to stay awake. His presence was known to have this effect, he made others want to call him master. In was simply in his aura.

"We didn't come to do anything but ask you for clarification," Melinda said, rather diplomatically he noticed.

Percy nodded.

"We came with two request," he added, more confident.

Hades narrowed his eyes harshly and raised an eyebrow. He sat forward, no longer lounging comfortably in his throne but giving his full attention to the demigods before him.

"Arrogance is a trait among my youngest brothers children, but I've seen it among Poseidon's as well," he said, sneering. "You only have...two request you say? You should take a leaf from your older sisters book, nephew, less I strike you dead for such cheek. Speak, though, I am amused to hear more."

The boy swallowed fearfully and he noticed him glancing at his wife smaller throne next to his. Typical, all heroes thought his wife could save them, just because she was duped by a few and there was the whole...Orpheus fiasco.

"Percy," he heard the daughter of Poseidon mutter to her brother as the daughter of Athena poked the boy in the back as if to move him forward with his words. "Do you want me to..."

"No," he said, maybe louder than he meant. "I have too, it's my quest."

Hades watched the two with a small amount of impressed emotion, but only a bit. He was mostly getting impatient. The boy got the hint though and came closer, confidence back on his face.

"Lord Hades," he said. "Sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be … bad."

"Really bad, sir," the satyr added.

"Please, return Zeus's master bolt," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades' eyes grew wide, and angry as he stood up with such speed the younger demigods took a step back, along with Melinda. Though she seemed far less frightened, but he did see the fear growing in her green eyes.

Beautiful eyes, he had time to admit.

"You dare keep up this pretense, foolish boy! After what you have taken from me?"

They all looked confused.

"Uncle, uh, what exactly did we take?" Percy asked.

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, debris fell from the cavern ceiling and doors burst open in his anger. His skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period Western civilization could come up with. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits in case they decided to run.

"Do you think I want war?" Hades bellowed and growled at the same time.

Hades noticed his niece looking around her in a calculating manner and sighing, as if she knew their chances of fighting their way out were one in a million, even with her power.

"You're the Lord of the Dead, aren't you?" Percy asked carefully.

Hades sneered, stepping down to be closer to the demigods and shrinking to a mere 6'2. it seemed to startle them, which was exactly what he was going for.

He noticed instantly Melinda slipped a bracelet to Percy, and a ring to the satyr who looked at her with wide eyes. He had his suspicions these were her main weapons in a mortal form.

"Have you not seen the lines into the Underworld, the over flowing herds of souls in the Asphodel fields? Or the ones still waiting for judgment and those still at DOA Studios?" Hades asked darkly.

Percy looked ready to speak but he continued, shutting his nephew up for the time being.

"I've had to make subdivision after subdivision! This kingdom was once very wealthy and yet I am not the as wealthy as I was in the beginning because of this fact! More security ghouls, more pay checks to give out. Everywhere I turn more souls, more begging!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," the boy blurted out.

"Percy!" Melinda gasped, looking at the boy with slightly wide eyes. "Now is not the time." just remembering the fact. As soon as I said it, I wished I could sew up my mouth.

"Charon! I should have guessed!" Hades yelled, nodding in agreement at what his niece had said. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems I must comes and take care of. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, I did not ask for this war, It was my dear younger brothers who brought it upon us."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies! Your father may be able to win Zeus over with such a lie but I am not stupid. I know the things I do and I have not taken his bolt. How could I have? I have no children to take them for me, and no one but a demigod can accomplish such a thief."

"Another demigod stole it for you..." Annabeth began, but the glare he sent her was quick to shut her up.

"More lies, what demigod would have done such a thing for me? Why would I want my brothers electric night light anyways? No, you stole the bolt and my helm."

He watched as their eyes widened and Melinda stepped forward.

"Your helm is missing, uncle?"

He glared, but for some reason his glare was not full of the rage he felt.

"You know it has been girl," he said. "You may be the Mistress of Death, but this is still my domain!"

The girls eyes widened but she nodded.

"I'm sorry uncle but we did not still your helm or Zeus' bolt. I swear on the River Styx and River Nile I have nothing to do with the thief of either item."

The room shook and Hades looked at her in shock, having to find a way to hide his nearly dropped jaw.

"I see," he said, more gently. "It may be so for you, niece, but for them..."

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can not afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear has been taken from me so easily. When I heard of your quest from my furies, I decided to wait. You would come to me in time, now return my helm boy!"

"Uncle, please. Percy did not take it, I have been with him..."

"So naive," Hades interrupted. "Your father is not as innocent of a man as you wish to believe, Melinda. I know much about you, having heard many whispers from the dead. You were not as I expected, vouching for a thief."

Melinda's eyes flashed darkly, and her face contorted in anger. It only served to make her prettier, beautiful even. He shook his head, unbelieving he'd think such things about his brother daughter – not that he cared the girls relation to him, Persephone was his niece as well – at a time like this. After such a betrayal on his brother behalf.

"I am not naive, and I know my father has done his far share of bad things. Made his mistakes but that was then, this is now. Please, just think about this for a moment."

"I have had months to think, daughter of my brother," he snapped. "Here is all I have to say. I will stop death, I will open the earth and allow the dead back into the world of mortals. There will be chaos, disorder and nightmares. Maybe even death, and you Percy Jackson, will lead my army of skeletons."

At his words the skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Percy snapped, stepping forward. "You're as bad as Zeus. You think I stole from you when I didn't even know about any of this until you sent the furies after me!"

"Do not speak to me that way, Jackson," Hades sneered, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you- I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily? You call that easy?" Percy asked, and the skeletons got restless.

"I will not say this again, return my helm!"

"I don't have it, I never did. I came for the bolt!"

"Fool, why come for the very thing you already have!" Hades roared. "Inside you pack, child. I am no fool, I can easily sense it's presence within my realm."

their eyes widened and Hades watched as the boy took the pack off slowly and opened it. Inside sparked blue and the boy looked up at him pale.

"Percy," Melinda breathed. "How did that get there?"

"I...I don't know," he answered her.

"Ares," Annabeth gasped. "We got the bag from Ares!"

Hades furrowed his eyebrows and looked between them at his immortal nephews name.

"I did not ask for the bolt, but seeing as it is here, you shall give it to me," Hades said, slowly and demanding. "Now give me my helm and the bolt, Perseus."

"Wait, there's been a mistake," Melinda said.

"A...mistake?" Hades asked, wanting to sound more angry then he did.

The skeletons aimed their weapons, ready to attack. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of his throne.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "Do not take me as stupid, niece. I know why the boy has come, my brother must be heart broken it was not for his desires. No, he came for her."

He held up a ball of gold fire and it exploded a moment after he tossed it onto the ground between them. A shadow of a older woman, thought still probably in her early thirties formed.

Frozen in a shower of gold, just as she'd been when he'd taken her before the Minotaur could kill her.

"Yes, I know what you seek. Give me the helm and the bolt and I will, perhaps, return her to you. You do want your mother alive, don't you godling?"

Melinda's face turned as hard as stone.

"Let her go," Melinda said, forcefully. "Return her, how could you take a boys mother? It's cruel!"

Hades laughed darkly.

"Maybe I am a cruel man, Melinda," he said.

"I don't think you are," she said, shocking him. "I think deep down you could be the complete opposite, I think you're bitter. I think you're lonely."

He looked at her for a moment, and saw the honesty in her eyes. He gritted his teeth, unsure of how to move forward from that display of emotion.

"You are a trusting fool, Melinda Potter. You wish to believe in the good in everyone, it'll be your downfall one day," he muttered, almost sadly.

"She's alive?" Percy suddenly asked, still staring at his mothers golden form.

"For now, but that can easily change," he replied.

There was silence and then he noticed the movement of Percy's hand to his pocket and he smirked.

"Ah, the pearls," Hades began. "Yes, my brother always did love his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Slowly the boy brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said, amused. "What a shame. You do realize each one protects only a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Will it be your friend, the satyr. The blonde child of Athena..."

Hades then stopped and with a glint in his black eyes looked towards Melinda's figure.

"Or your sister," he finished, his tone like silk.

It pleased him to see the widening of her green eyes and the slow build of defiance in her eyes.

"You can not keep me here, Hades," she said. "I am able to come and go as I please."

He laughed.

"Maybe, but can you battle your way out of here, and rescue his mother at the same time?" he asked.

"I won't choose," Percy muttered. "You can't have my friends or my sister. You can't have my mother either!"

His voice gained volume as he spoke.

"Can't I, boy? I am the Lord of the Dead, as you yourself said. I can have anyone, now. Your choice?"

Hades waited, and rolled his eyes discreetly when the demigods began talking amongst themselves. As if to plan, as if he wouldn't hear them.

"All of you shut up," Melinda said, finally. "Percy, take the pearls for yourself, Annabeth and Grover. I will join you on the surface when I can. I will stay, and I won't leave without your mother returned safely."

"No!" the demigods cried along with the satyr.

"You can't," Percy said. "Please, you have to come too."

"Hades is right, Percy," Melinda said, turning her gaze to his black one. "We can't fight our way out. Take Abyss, and Tachýs in case you need them to protect yourself."

"What about you?" Grover asked, wide eyed.

"I still have weapons," Melinda said, and they recalled her bone dagger and wands. "Go, now!"

"But -" Percy began.

"I am your older sister, listen to me and go!"

Hades couldn't help but find this amusing, but to his surprise the boy listened. With wide eyes he watched as he handed a pearl to his friends and they stepped on it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Hades roared as the bubbles, protected from harm as the skeletons fired their weapons. "Do not defy me!"

"I think...he already did, uncle," Melinda said, looking at him cheekily.

He looked back at her and held up a hand to stop his army and furies from attacking her further. He noticed she held a bone dagger in her hand and chuckled.

"You expect to fight your way out of here?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Maybe, but I promised not to leave without Sally, I don't plan too," she said.

Hades grumbled and turned to his furies.

"Follow the boy and his friends," he ordered them. "Leave me with Melinda, we have much to learn about one another."

Soon after he dismissed the furies he dismissed his skeleton army. Leaving him alone with Melinda.


	15. Mistress of Death

**AN: So, here we are. We've made it this far. There are actually only four chapters left before the sequel. Also, merry Christmas everyone, or you know whatever it happens to be you celebrate. **

**Also, I think it's pretty obvious before we get to the main pairing, which is Melinda/Apollo, she'll be having a relationship with Hades. Let's just say...it gets complicated.  
**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up sometimes tonight, probably (she'll be meeting Ares next chapter). It depends because I want to update Switch today as well - though it might actually end up being early tomorrow.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone!  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 15: Mistress of Death. **

The moment Melinda caught sight of Hades she was stricken by his black gaze. She'd never seen such an eye color on anyone, not even Snape had such a penetrating stare.

It actually made her chest constrict and her breath come out in smaller, almost panting waves.

She had stared at him in curiosity opposed to fear, yet as she looked at her uncle she could see the loneliness in his eyes and body language.

It wasn't so much that his aura revealed this fact to her, as opposed to the fact she'd seen the same sort of look in her eyes, in her body language when she was little. When she'd been forced to live with her muggle relatives.

It was almost like he had been shunned by his family, and forced here. Into a much larger, nicer version of her cramped lonely cupboard under the stairs.

Melinda had met her fair share of gods and goddesses. Hecate, Poseidon and Triton, but Hades was the first one to actually seem godly. He was also surprisingly handsome.

He was dressed in black silk robes, which seemed to be woven with souls aching to get out, and on his head was a crown of braided gold.

His skin was pale, albino white, pale. His hair was around shoulder-length and jet black, slightly wavy yet it did not look oily from living in such a place as the underworld. It was silky looking. He wasn't an overly bulky or muscular man, but he radiated power.

So much power it nearly made her senses go into overdrive. The way he lounged on his throne, his chin resting upon his fist when they'd entered made him look lithe, graceful, and dangerous. Like a dark jungle cat. The throne made of bones finished this look.

It was...attractive. She fought off a flush at her own thoughts, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't felt this sort of attraction since Fred had been alive.

She couldn't help but be enthralled by his words, he truly did believe everything he said. It wasn't until she swore by the Styx and Nile – the latter something Sesha had taught her – that he focused more on her brother and friends.

She honestly hadn't meant for that to happen and she tried to help, but it only ended up backfiring on her. She knew he'd seen her slipping Abyss and Tachýs to Percy and Grover – Annabeth already had her dagger, and Grover had no weapon.

Just as she knew he'd seen her flinch earlier, when he was still ten feet tall instead of the now human 6'2. That he'd seen her look of fear, shock and confusion, then realization.

If souls from the fields of punishment were woven in that robe, she'd bet her left kidney that Voldemort's soul was as well.

After living with a piece of his soul in her body for sixteen years, being this close to it again was bound to have some sort of effect. Even if she was no longer a Horcrux.

The twinge was no more then a tingle really, not painful at all, but it had surprised her after having felt nothing from it for nearly two months.

Now, standing before him with no one around, after sending her brother and friends off without her. She felt the weight of her decision weigh down on her.

She had been truthful when she'd told him she thought he was a good man deep down, that he was just bitter at the rejection of his family.

She could understand, her only relatives had rejected her, her whole life, and her brother had been upset with her not long ago.

She felt sorry for him, but she tried not to pity him. She hated pity and she couldn't imagine the Lord of the Dead felt any different.

"Do you wish to fight me, niece?" he asked, canting his head to the side with curiosity after a few more seconds of tension.

Melinda took in a deep breath and gripped her bone dagger. What chance did she have against a god, against Hades of all the gods? She was terrified but at the same time she was excited.

She licked her lips, lowering her dagger closer to her side.

"I'm not stupid, I know the rules. You can't initiate a fight unless I challenge you," she said.

Hades' eyes seemed to lighten in admiration or at least some sort of impressed. He nodded.

"Hecate prepared you well, despite breaking rules to aid you as she has," he said. "Zeus would usually have thrown a fit, I'm surprised he hasn't cared to mention it, as it is obvious she has come to you in the past."

Melinda frowned, aware of the laws. Zeus really had no room to talk. If turning his dying daughter into a tree to preserve her life force was not interfering with her life, or aiding her, than she had no idea what was.

She thought the law that limited the interaction between gods and their mortal children was one of the dumbest he'd allowed and attempted to enforce.

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to leave here with Sally," she said. "I've sworn that I do not have your helm and neither does Percy."

Hades laughed darkly.

"That remains to be seen. If he does not, than who?" he asked.

"Ares," Melinda said. "Annabeth said he was the one who gave them the bolt in that pack. He probably has your helm as well, uncle."

Hades frowned, coming closer to her. So close it made her stumble back some in surprise, but not fear. Not exactly at least, she would admit there was some, but mostly there was just an undeniable urge to...

she shook her head and locked her green orbs with his black ones, though she had to crane her neck a little to look up into them.

"I shall strike a bargain with you, niece," he said, ghosting the back of his hand gently across her left cheek.

She gulped, but not in fear, and she was sure her eyes had dilated and were giving away her attraction. Mentally she cursed herself. He must think her a fool, looking at him in such a way.

"And what is that?" she asked. "I do not have to take it, you can not initiate a fight, and I can easily walk out with the right plan. I may not be able to defeat all of your skeletons, but I can get away if they can not see me."

He smirked, amusement flashing in his eyes.

"You are intelligent, and cunning indeed. You must have gotten that from your mother and Hecate. Hecate, I know is a cunning, intelligent woman in her own right," he said.

He stepped back some, looking at her in thought and...was that lust? She wasn't sure, but she bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Maybe she wasn't such a fool after all?

No, she thought to herself.

Fred had wanted her to move on, but she didn't exactly think he meant to a god who she couldn't exactly have a future with. But than again, he'd never said she had to move on into a committed relationship that led to white picket fences and 2.4 kids.

She might not even live past her eighteenth birthday, so why bother shooting for such a thing? At this point in time she didn't think she even wanted a committed relationship. She just wanted some sort of comfort, of love. Even if it didn't last.

"You're not what I thought. You're...not as cruel as everyone makes you out to be," she said.

He frowned and then smirked at her.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm not exactly the social type, my dear," he said. "Now on to my bargain. I will allow you to leave, I'll even help you get to your brother faster. But you must return with my helm, I want you to bring it to me...personally, Melinda."

The way he said her name made her body shiver, but it was a shiver of delight, to her embarrassment.

"And Sally?"

He frowned, looking at where he was keeping the woman imprisoned. He snapped his fingers and it was gone, just gone. For a moment she began to worry.

"She is safely outside her apartment. You and your brother will find her there, I assure you this by my honor as the king of the underworld," he said.

Then, suddenly like a shadow he was in front of her.

Melinda gasped as he placed a hand at the nap of her neck. Pulling her forward, so her body was flush against his.

"Be aware, Melinda Potter, if you betray me your suffering will be legendary. Even to the dead, and Sally Jackson will pay in her afterlife for it as well," he said, and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I swear," she said, moving one hand to placate an agitated Sesha.

Hades paid the large snake no mind, just as he'd paid Sesha no mind before. It wasn't like the serpent could harm him, she supposed.

"Good," he said, releasing her. "If you're afraid of the dark, I'd suggest closing your eyes."

Melinda nodded and tucked her dagger back into her boot.

"I'll return with your helm, and I'll visit. It must be lonely for you without Persephone here with you."

She'd said this just as he flicked his wrist and she only saw his eyes widen at her words as shadows engulfed her and she was almost instantly gone.


	16. Jerk Relatives, They're Everywhere

**AN: So, sorry it took me so long. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. I wanted it to be as perfect as I could get, so it took me all day, and I am still a bit weary on some it. So let me know what you all think, hopefully I'm worried about nothing. **

**Over all I'm happy how it turned out. There are about three more chapters left, and I look to have this story complete by Saturday and then on to the sequel. **

**Though I'll probably spend some time on One More Day before starting the sequel. I'm not completely sure yet.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 16: Jerk Relatives, They're Everywhere. **

Hades lounged on his throne, rubbing his chin.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision. Letting Melinda go as he had, she would have made a wonderful bargaining chip if Jackson failed to get the bolt back to Zeus in the little under six hours he had left.

Poseidon was always fond of his children and Hades was sure that his daughter would hold a special place in his heart. His brother was predictable like that, yet he couldn't bring himself to regret the bargain struck.

If he were to admit it to himself he didn't want to keep Melinda here against her will, he wanted her to be free to come and go.

He sighed, and a realization hit him.

He wanted to get to know Melinda.

"I see you've met the new Mistress of my Hallows," a soft yet deep voice asked from the shadows.

Hades' face twitched slightly at the interruption of his thoughts and looked to his left where, in the corner of the room, was a dark shape.

Large, with muscular build yet not overly so, large black-blue-purple feathery wings coming from his back. Skin like dark teakwood, long black hair and distinct honey gold eyes.

"Thanatos," Hades said, frowning.

The god of death, the reaper of souls himself, returned this frown. Otherwise he had no real emotion other then slight mischievous amusement on his face.

"Lord Hades," Thanatos returned, with a bit more respect.

Despite the fact Thanatos was older than him – a son of Nyx who was a daughter of Chaos, and one of the primordial goddesses still around – the god worked under him as his lieutenant. It was expected the god show proper respect when in his presence.

"You were aware of Melinda Potter's arrival, I take it?"

"My brother," Thanatos began. "Charon, rather took a shine to her. I think he just likes the accent."

Hades rolled his eyes and disguised a snort.

"I also felt the presence of my hallows. I kept an eye on her movements, you do know of where they were before arriving here. Don't you my lord?"

Hades frowned, his eyes narrowed.

"I was rather deep in thought...I admit to not taking much notice," he said, grumpily.

"Tartarus."

Hades' head snapped up and if possible he paled even more.

"Do you mean to tell me..."

"We, the immortals that frequent here as our home. Myself, Hemera, Hecate – we've all felt a stirring around Tartarus."

Hades swallowed hard, the implications hitting hard.

"And from Tartarus himself?"

Thanatos shook his head.

"Tartarus is a jailer in his own right, a god of cruel means. I do not believe my uncle would divulge such things if he did notice. He is a firm believer in what happens in his domain, stays in his domain." Thanatos shrugged. "Or something along those lines."

Hades sighed.

"Keep an eye on Tartarus, Thanatos. I know without sufficient proof my brother, Zeus, would not believe my claims. If my father is threatening to return...things could go very badly for all of us."

Thanatos nodded.

**xXx**

When Melinda was back on the ground – though she was pretty sure she hadn't exactly left land but had used the shadows to travel from one point to another – she felt sort of woozy.

Almost like the first time she'd Apparated but not as bad.

"Mel!" she heard Annabeth's cry and looked to find what the blonde girl was pointing at.

"Not bad, punk," she heard a tall, muscular man say as he deflected a blow meant for his spin.

From the way he moved and held himself she was sure this was a god, which one she wasn't positive. She was caught between helping him beat the tar out of her brother for being stupid enough to fight a god with little training, and beating the crap out of the god for picking on someone smaller than him.

In the end her protectiveness won out and she drew her bone dagger from her boot and took off along the beach to where the two were fighting.

By the time she'd taken off towards them, Percy had been forced back onto dry land, though she was impressed he was holding his own against the god.

When she was his age she doubted she could have, but when she was his age she had more deadly matters to deal with.

By the time she got there it looked like Percy's luck was wearing off, and the god in question was sending what could have been the final blow of his sword if not for her intercepting it with her bone dagger.

She cursed when the dagger splintered under the pressure and godly metal of the sword. She had used her left hand to catch the sword with her dagger so with gritted teeth she elbowed the god in the face with her right.

The shocked god stumbled back at the blow. She wasn't sure if it was because she had hit him that hard or if he was just that surprised.

"Oh, ow," the gods groaned, clutching his nose.

"Melinda," Percy said, relieved and shocked. "I thought you'd be stuck down there forever!"

Melinda laughed humorlessly.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me, little brother," she said, stepping slightly in front of him, and raising her splintered dagger in front of her as she faced the god in front of her. "We're going to have a talk about challenging gods to fights and why it's not a good idea."

Said god straightened up almost immediately at her name, and she felt sort of annoyed at the eyes that roved over her. They were filled with flames and it was then she realized who this was.

She was also getting a little annoyed at gods looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Melinda Potter," the god said, titling his head to the side slightly. "You know, for some reason I imagined you'd be bigger, with more muscles or maybe even taller."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Ares," she said, a slight sneer in her voice.

He laughed then, grinning.

"I'm honored, you know my name," he said, twirling his sword in his right hand. "Of course, I know all about you. Woman-Who-Conquered, indeed. You know, I thought the mortal wars were fun, but whoa!"

He laughed, smirking.

"You magical folk sure know how to throw a war. And you – " He walked closer, pointing his sword at her. " – well, you were marvelous. I especially liked the whole slitting of the throat thing. On that snatcher, was it? Best war I've seen since WWII!"

"I'm sorry if I don't return your sentiments," Melinda snapped. "It was a waste, a pointless war."

Ares' grin fell some but he still seemed amused.

"No wars are pointless, they're just unwanted. There is always a point," he said and than shrugged. "Now. I understand the punks your brother, but my beef is with him. Not you. Step aside."

Melinda raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the Deja Vu that overcame her.

"You know I think I've heard that line before," she said. "I'll have to decline. Why don't you try picking on someone more in your league."

He looked her and smirked.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Win?" Melinda asked. "It's not a contest, it's a fight."

"I beg to differ, I can think of a...little something you could do for me when I win," Ares said, suggestively.

Melinda glared harder. Ares would have been handsome, if not for the fact he was a jerk. A perverted jerk at that.

Percy looked from the god to his sister and back again.

"Mel, don't," he said, still not quite understanding what Ares was hinting at. "It's my fight, I challenged him."

Melinda sighed.

"Just stay back and think of plan Perce," she muttered, knowing he'd hear and she did the only thing she could think of.

She charged.

Ares laughed and deflected the slash of her dagger with his own longer blade, and kicked away the attempts to kick him in the legs and side.

Despite knowing how to fight well, Melinda was no martial artist. Ares, being the god of war had the advantage.

Melinda gasped as the sword grazed her stomach, cutting a small cut into her stomach and her tank top. She glared, ducked under another slash of the sword, before raising up and catching the blade as it returned for another slash with the area close to the hilt of her dagger.

Her eyes widened as the pressure placed upon it as he tried to forced his sword on to it's target of her chest. The bone that made the dagger was beginning to splinter and crack even more.

"Give up, and maybe I'll let you live. After all, I'm a big fan of your work," Ares said, smiling.

Melinda growled and clinching her fist she drew on her natural magic and threw her hand palm first towards Ares' chest. Nothing hit him but a shockwave of magic which blew him back and against the newly arrived police car.

"Melinda!" Grover yelled, and threw a small object towards her. "Catch!"

Melinda was able to place her nearly damaged beyond repair dagger back in her boot and catch the small object just as Ares had shaken off the sudden telekinetic shockwave, and shaken off the mortal cops.

"Tachýs," she breathed in relief and placed it back on her finger and seconds later she held a long gleaming trident.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch," the war god growled and she gasped, turning in time to catch the blade in between the middle and third point of her trident.

She unfortunately couldn't stop his booted foot from connecting with her gut.

The blow threw her back and made her bend over, and gasp for breath she was already having trouble catching from exhaustion. She gasped when her hair was grabbed and her face met Ares' leather clad knee.

She literally saw stars as she found herself on her back in the sand, Ares standing over her, his sword sparking in the rising moonlight.

"Even legends got to go sometime," he said, with what almost seemed like regret.

It was almost flattering, being called a legend when she hadn't really done anything to be considered a legend yet. Not to mention weren't all legends dead, wasn't that why they were called legends.

The sword was raised high above him, ready to drive forward into her body but before the sword could reach her she felt water, ocean water, collide with them.

The water gave her enough of a boost in energy to kick up, and her leg connected with his groin as he was bringing the sword down and the water forced him back.

His sword had been dropped as he went to cup his family jewels and as Melinda rolled away and got to her feet, her trident back in her hands, she heard the sound of metal and flesh.

Turning she grinned, her eyes nearly glowing in pride.

Behind Ares was Percy, a dark look on his face, and his sword still momentarily in the war gods heel.

**xXx**

Percy breathed heavily as he stumbled away from the war god to check on his sister, who was standing with a large smile on her face, but looked more then a little tired. Her shoulders drooped a bit and she still held her gut as if it still hurt.

He thought it probably did, gods were supernatural in strength. It probably felt like being hit with a dump truck, or bulldozer.

"This is the LAPD, everyone drop your weapons at your feet – "

"Stay out of this, mortals," Ares bellowed, waving his hand at them as if to shoo them away and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars.

He turned back to them then, and muttering Ancient Greek curses, some even he couldn't be sure there was an English translation for.

The angry war god proceeded to limp toward them, but suddenly his eyes seemed to loose focus and he stopped short.

His face twitching in small short spasms like he was in pain, more pain then his heel which was bleeding golden ichor.

If the sun were still out Percy was sure it would have been covered by the cloud of cold, heavy air and a presence which nearly stole his ability to breath normally.

He noticed it seemed to effect Melinda the most as she suddenly gasped, and he could see the breath she exhaled. Like in the winter when it's so cold you could see your own breath, but much more apparent.

"Mel?" Percy mumbled, kneeling down with the suddenly shivering girl. "Whats wrong."

"Evil," she was able to whisper. "You can feel it too, but it's worse for someone who's even remotely descended from Hecate."

Percy blinked in question.

"Why?" he asked, quickly and she shook her head.

"Hecate's dwellings are mostly in the Underworld, and she's basically a former Titan, her parents were Titans. Her children and descendants can just naturally sense beings of the Underworld, it's in our blood."

It still confused him a little but he didn't question it further as he noticed the darkness lift, the moons glow return and Ares looking stunned. As if he'd been sleep walking the whole time and his memory was slowly coming back to him.

Police cars continued burning behind them, and he could hear the crowd that had appeared, even at such a late time – he thought it was probably around nine, if not ten at night. Now many were running away, and yells and shouts could be heard clearly in the nighttime bustle of LA.

Annabeth and Grover were watching in shock, looking as if they wanted to rush over to them but were unsure if it was safe enough.

Ares lowered his sword, a slight sneer forming on his face.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he said, looking at Percy. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."

"Did you just..." Melinda stood up straight, her grip tightening on her trident which began to glow lightly with a sea blue aura.

Ares smirked.

"Calm down, I didn't forget about you," he said, winking.

"What about me, then?" she spat, glaring harshly.

"You're a good fighter, I admire a strong female warrior," he said, and took a unsteady step back. "I also try not to curse women, my girlfriend doesn't like it too much. But we'll meet again, Melinda, count on it."

Percy didn't like the way the war god said any of this, but he couldn't say or do anything because a second later Ares body began to glow.

"'Percy! Melinda!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

Percy turned away at the same time Melinda did, and though he couldn't see it he knew Ares had revealed his true immortal form. If any of them had looked, they'd have died. Turned to ashes instantly.

He just hoped none of the scattering crowd or cops has been there to see it.

Then, only seconds later, the light died away.

Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. He walked over, and picked it up before walking back over to Melinda and his friends. Annabeth and Grover had rushed over once the light had died away enough.

"Give it here, Percy," Melinda said, sighing as she gently took the helm from him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Grover asked. "I mean, you aren't going to go back..."

His words were cut short by the flapping of leathery wings above them. By now the cops and pedestrians had all gone. The three evil-looking grandmothers were back, fiery whips were held.

One in particular was glaring at Melinda with hate, while another – Mrs. Dodds he realized – was glaring at him as if asking him to do something to warrant an attack.

Mrs. Dodds stepped forward from the middle. Her fangs were bared, but for that moment the glare was gone and she didn't look threatening.

She looked more disappointed in the fact whatever sinister torture she had in store for him had been shattered with one discovery.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So … it truly was not you?"

"It's what I've been saying for days now," he said.

"Don't get snarky, boy," another fury spat, nearly hissing.

Mrs. Dodds shot her sister - he assumed they were sister, they looked enough like sisters - a look.

"Tisiphone, quiet," she snarled, and Percy realized it was the one who was furiously glaring at Melinda.

Melinda actually looked away sheepishly, and gripped the helm tightly in her hands.

"You may be innocent this time Percy Jackson, but remember we will always be here if you change you ways, hero," Mrs. Dodds said and then looked at Melinda.

"Lord Hades is expecting you, Melinda Potter," she said.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at Mrs. Dodds and then turning sharply to Melinda.

"We made a deal of sorts, Percy," Melinda began, looking a bit guilty. "I would return his helm to him personally if he allowed me to leave freely and let Sally go."

Percy's eyes widened.

"My mom?"

His sister smiled

"Is safe, she should be home now."

The furies growled in impatience.

"Now, Daughter of Poseidon. We will not wait," the on on Mrs. Dodds' left snapped.

Melinda looked at them and swore under her breath.

"What about my brother and his friends. They have to get the bolt back to Zeus before midnight tonight."

Annabeth bit her bottom lip in worry.

"That's only five hours away."

"We're doomed, we'll never make it!" Grover cried.

"This does not concern us," the one Mrs. Dodds called Tisiphone said. "We must see the helm returned safely first."

Melinda ran a hand through her hair and then her eyes lit up.

"A portkey," she said.

"A what?" he asked, looking at his sister as if she'd spoke pig Latin.

"A Portkey, it'll transport you directly to anywhere you wish it to," she said and then looking ground she found a medium sized sea shell and brought it over to them.

It was actually larger then it looked from the distance she'd been when she'd found it.

"So...what's that for?" he asked, confused and doubtful that a sea shell would get them to New York in less time then a airplane.

"A spell has be placed on it, of course," she said, rolling her eyes.

The demigods watched as she pulled out a wand, though it wasn't the usually smooth cypress wand she usually used. It was a little longer and sort of bumpy? He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it seemed to work just the same.

He wasn't sure exactly what she said when she cast the spell on the shell, he wasn't that good at Latin though he'd never had to many difficulties with it compared to English.

The shell glowed and she nodded, handing it Percy carefully.

"It's set for thirty minutes. I wanted to give you all ample time to get somewhere no one will see you leave. It'll drop you off as close to the Empire State Building as I could get it. You all must be holding on to it or you'll be left behind and once you can see Manhattan let go."

She looked at him and then Annabeth and Grover and smiled.

"You guys did great," she said, blinking hard like she was going to cry.

Percy had seen his mother cry a few times in what she said were tears of happiness but he still hated it when those he cared about cried. Happy or not.

"Only because you were here," Annabeth said, looking a bit disappointed at their failure to do this without experienced help.

Melinda laughed.

"This wasn't my quest," she said. "I only helped you along, if I hadn't been here you still would have succeeded. I know that."

"How? Are you an oracle now two?" Percy asked, smiling in a teasing manner.

Melinda scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"No, thank gods. I hate prophecies," she said.

Percy nodded, trying to remember what it was his sister had told him about a prophecy she'd been a part of in England. He knew she'd mentioned it but he couldn't remember much.

The whole talk on the way to LA had been so hectic and mostly just to clear the air between them. So much had happened since then, he did know she had good reason to dislike prophecies.

"Time is running out, demigods," Mrs. Dodds said, looking like a very irritated and ugly demonic grandmother, or even worse, mother.

"You'll be back, right?" Percy said, catching Melinda's wrist as she walked past him to stand with the furies.

Melinda smiled, and jerked her wrist towards herself, drawing him into a surprise hug. Percy gulped and blinked hard at the emotions that stirred. He didn't want her going back to the Underworld, what if she didn't come back?

He remembered how she'd reacted to the place, how the dead and migrated towards her and how she'd been so tempted by the pomegranates in the gardens.

"Don't worry, I'll be on Olympus, not long after you. I promise," she said, releasing him and Mrs. Dodds, grabbed one arm and another grabbed the other.

"We'll drop you off at DOA Studios," Mrs. Dodds told Melinda.

Percy watched with some guilt as the furies flew off with Melinda who suddenly transformed into her animagus form and flew alongside the furies, the helm clutched in her talons.

Annabeth patted his shoulder as if to comfort him.

"She'll be fine. We should go though, she said thirty minutes and I think we have around twenty-five left," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at the sea shell and nodded, and the three took off for a more secluded place to portkey from.


	17. Settling Tabs Part I

**AN: So, this chapter was only supposed to be one part and include Melinda's arrival on Olympus, but I decided to cut the chapters into two. Next chapter will be up possibly by tomorrow, Sunday at the latest. **

**I have four chapters left for this story, and after I've finished it I'll pay some more attention to One More Day and Reborn of Fire, to those who have asked and are interested in those stories.  
**

******Anyways, the end of this chapter took on a twist I didn't even see coming until I wrote it. Hopefully you all like it.**  


******Updated 12-29-12: So this chapter has been rewritten with the scene I forgot to add yesterday. I am sorry about forgetting it but it's there now. It starts when Melinda is talking to Hades, in case you want to skip over and find the added parts without rereading everything.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 17: Settling Tabs Part I. **

It didn't take long to reach DOA Studios and to her relief the three furies left soon after she'd landed outside the front doors, and returned to human form.

She barely heard Mrs. Dodds – she was unaware which fury she was, but if she had to guess she'd go with Alecto (a name she had issues with from her past) – farewell because she was busy keeping her vision focused.

The energy boost from the ocean water that had hit her earlier had all but left, and the events of the day were catching up with her.

She may have won her fight against Ares – with help from Percy and she had to wonder if she'd be dead right now if Percy hadn't interfered with his rather brilliant plan, if she did say so herself – but it hadn't been easy.

She'd used a lot of magic to send that shockwave out to blast the god of war back as far as she did.

She'd known when she'd used the inherited ability that she'd have to use the most powerful form of it, and put as much power as she could to behind it if she wanted it to do more then annoy the god.

They were resilient beings and the fact all his bones hadn't been broken from the shockwave was proof of that.

Clearing her head and tucking the helm under her arm she entered the building and headed to where she could see Charon. The ferryman looked rather bored, but his face seemed to light up in amusement and a small smirk upon seeing her.

"Ah, back again I see." The god leaned forward. "Tell me, Mistress of Death, are you dead this time?"

She let a small chuckle escape and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint," she said, and then held up the helm to give him a quick look at it before she tucked it back under her arm. "I'm delivering a package to my uncle."

Charon sat up straighter, stood almost like a soldier and nodded.

"I see, well. This is quite serious, come along," he said, and smiled. "I believe you will be one of the first to get a ride for free, even if you're not dead."

Melinda snorted, sure he was exaggerating. After all other heroes had journeyed to the land of death. As she was following Charon to the elevator she noticed the children from before were gone.

The only child present was actually a baby, probably not very old but was very small and a woman in a hospital gown.

She seemed so sad, and Melinda thought she must have recently died. Probably from some accident while pregnant or an ill fated birth.

Unfortunately she couldn't do anything for them, but hope they were taken across before long.

"You kept your promise," she said, without much thought as she entered the already full elevator – well nearly full.

Charon nodded.

"I'm a man of my word, dear," he said, and soon they were descending, once again into the Underworld.

The boat ride was a silent trip, mostly because standing with so many souls was making Melinda sort of woozy. Being the Mistress of Death meant she was sensitive to the domain of Thanatos and even Hades.

The stone was meant for only a few souls and it wasn't exactly the same as being in the underworld around souls she didn't summon to her.

It made it worse that they could sense the hallows, and were drawn to it. Trying to get her attention, grabbing her her clothes, for a second she was sure her vision blurred at having been shoved into the middle of so many souls.

It hurt to know all these people were dead, yet they were trying so hard to get attention from someone they thought could save them.

It was time like this she wished she'd burned the Hallows, yet she knew she couldn't. A part of her was attached to them, especially the cloak, but her intuition said they were needed.

"You know the way from here, sweetheart, right?" Charon asked, in a polite way as he leaned against his oar.

Melinda grabbed her invisibility cloak from inside the leather messenger bag. She slung it over her shoulders, but left it open and the hood down.

From the back she'd probably look strange, a floating head perhaps? She wasn't exactly sure seeing as she couldn't see behind her.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Thanks Charon, and good luck with that pay raise."

Charon saluted her and turned his boat around, rowing back across the river Styx. Turning around Melinda made her way towards Cerberus and the EZ Death line.

She could clearly see the line and Cerberus when a soul passed by her, hood up. What was odd was it brushed against her and she could swear she felt a electric spark of familiarity.

"_Melinda."_

She shivered, bringing her cloak around her body as she gulped and looked at the now retreating soul.

She could barely make out long brown hair peaking out of the corners and she'd seen a flash of a face when it had brushed past her and she'd turned to see who it had been on reflex.

"Wa—wait!" she cried, forcing her legs to move.

The soul kept moving towards the line for the judgment pavilion.

"No, wait a minute. How do you know my name!" she cried out, her arm extended to grab the souls shoulder.

Her hand was close to reaching it, barely noticing the ring of her finger which held the resurrection stone was faintly glowing, when a hand grabbed her right wrist in a firm, tight, yet somehow gentle grip.

Melinda was spun back, and around to face a large muscular chest, though most males were larger than her. Instantly she let out sharp, loud gasp like someone had shoved ice down her shirt.

Slowly she looked up and met honey gold eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you really didn't want to do that," the man said.

"I...why not?" she asked, though it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say.

"You wouldn't have liked what you found, I don't think you need that sort of shock right now," he said, and Melinda felt dread build within her.

"Who are you?" she finally asked, but she felt as if she already knew.

He smirked.

"You really don't know, Melinda Potter?" he asked and just the way he said it made her both fear and respect him.

"Thanatos," she whispered, her eyes widening momentarily. "You're the one who created my cloak."

He nodded, releasing her wrist and backing away as he look at the cloak. It was like he could see the cloak as he gazed her her mostly invisible body. She supposed he would be able too, it was made from his own cloak after all.

"And your wand and stone," he said. "I am glad to finally meet the Mistress of my hallows. It has been a while since they were held by the same hand."

Melinda backed away some, sort of shocked and alarmed by how the hallows hummed with power and maybe a desire to return to their creator.

Or maybe they just liked the presence of the person who'd created them – this was all under the impression that the hallows were somewhat sentient.

"There have been others?"

Thanatos shrugged.

"one or two since their creation. They've never lasted long," he said, as if it didn't mater to him how she took that.

Melinda wasn't offended though, she supposed the god of death had to be disconnected from humanity to do his job.

Melinda pulled the helm closer to her body, bringing it into view of the god in front of her.

He nodded.

"Go, Lord Hades is expecting you," Thanatos said. "Between the two of us, he's not the most patient god in the world."

Melinda looked down, holding back a laugh as she smiled at the thought of the King of the Underworld. She nodded.

"I don't know what you did exactly, by stopping me earlier. But for some reason I think I should thank you," she said, nodding at him.

The god nodded and turned, and for a moment she was stricken by the fact she'd missed the large black-blue-purple wings growing out of his back.

If she wasn't aware this was Thanatos she'd think he was Eros, god of love.

"Good Luck, Melinda," the god said and he was gone in a fluttering of wings.

Melinda sighed, and noticed the Hallows had settled back down with his absence. Turning back to the path she'd been walking she began to move quickly through the souls, knowing she needed to get to Hades soon.

She knew time moved differently here and she had about an hour before Percy reached the Empire State Building.

She'd promised to meet him there and she always tried to keep her promises.

"I'm sorry Cerberus," she called as the dog turned around after she darted past the metal detectors and the alarms once again went off. "I don't have time to play right now! I'll come back another day, promise!"

_WOOF!_

Was the only answer she received as she ducked between to skeletons who were simply doing what came naturally if a living being passed the detectors.

She didn't have the time or energy to truly fight them so she flipped the hood of her cloak on and began running towards the castle where Hades was waiting.

Getting past the garden of Persephone was easier when she had a mission and was in awe of her surroundings. She just ran through it, not even letting the garden work it's tempting magic on her.

Once she was outside the throne room, in front of the skeleton guards she pulled her hood back and let the cloak fall open.

"Um, I'm here to return - " The skeletons didn't give her time to finish, they stepped aside and the door opened. This time it was a sudden, loud sound but a more soft opening of large doors.

Inside Hades was pacing back and forward, his hands behind his back and his face dark.

"Lord and Uncle," she said, stepping inside. "I've returned."

The doors shut behind her, and she removed her cloak as her uncle straightened up and turned to look at her. She quickly stuffed the cloak into her leather bag, careful not to drop the helm of darkness.

Hades' eyes seemed to light up when he faced her and walked over to her. Once again Melinda was struck by how normal it seemed to be in his presence.

She supposed it might be because of the hallows or that they had things in common.

She was also very aware of the attraction she felt for him. Part of her screamed that it was wrong, not

because he was her uncle, but because it couldn't go anywhere.

It would only hurt her, and maybe him in the end. The other part screamed to go for it, it couldn't be any worse then being alone and without comfort. It couldn't hurt more then the deaths in her past.

"I see, I hope you had no problems getting here," he said, his black gaze finding her green one.

She flushed a bit at his concern and nodded.

"I think getting Percy to agree to let me leave his sight was harder then getting back here," she said, laughing shortly. "Though, you should really let the skeleton guards know not to attack me when I get pass Cerberus."

Hades looked at her as if surprised and then he frowned and reached out for her arm. She felt the spark instantly when his hand connected with her left arm and he looked her over as if looking for signs of injury.

It shocked her, even if he did feel the attraction she felt, why would he be concerned for her so soon? They'd just met and no stories led anyone to believe he could even feel compassion or concern.

She knew better, but it was still surprising.

Finally his eyes landed on the cut in her tank top and the cut, or more like scratched thanks to the ocean water that had hit her earlier when she was fighting Ares, on her stomach.

His hand fell from her arm to trace the cut and she felt like thousands of butterflies had been let loose in her stomach.

"You're hurt," he said, to simple words but they made her smile and her heart warm.

She wasn't used to people worrying over her, even after seven years of having Hermione, the Weasley's, her other friends, her father when he could be there, and now Percy.

It was sort of nice to have someone concerned that had no real reason to be. He didn't know her exactly, he owed her nothing, yet he was here.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," she said, and she almost groaned in disappointment when he removed his hand. "It's old, it happened when I fought Ares."

Hades looked at her with shock and a bit of, she didn't want to say anger, but even if it was it wasn't directed at her. She could read emotions well enough to know that.

"Ares," he spat. "You fought Ares?"

"I had to help Percy -"

Hades nodded, interrupting her.

"Ah, Jackson. That boy has no common sense it seems, challenging a god with the training he has," Hades said.

"He's young," Melinda defended. "He'll learn, I'll help him."

Hades gave her a look as if he wanted to tell her he was sorry for offending her, but his pride would not let him.

"So your brother and his friends were right about Ares being the thief," Hades said, his face stoic with thought.

"Not exactly," Melinda said, interrupting his train of thought. "I don't think Ares knew what he was doing, and you said it yourself. Gods can't steal other gods' symbol. I think Ares found the thief but...he was coerced to help with his weakest spot. War."

Hades looked at her and nodded.

"I see, it makes sense. But Ares still would have known what he was doing." Hades argued. "I should bring it up to Zeus, it shouldn't go unpunished."

Melinda was unsure what he was talking about helping the thief instead of returning the stolen objects or fighting her.

"Hades...the thing in the pit," she began and saw Hades' eyes widen for a moment and then he was almost fearful. Almost, it gone soon after and replaced by weariness.

"Thanatos said you and the others with you had been dragged to the edge of Tartarus," Hades said. "But how exactly do you know of the..."

"I think he's returning."

Melinda knew it was blunt but she needed to get this out of the way. She didn't know any other way to voice her opinions and for some reason she didn't think anyone else would listen.

"It's, Kro – " Melinda stopped once she noticed the air getting colder.

She hit herself for not realizing that names had power and this was as close to the Titan Lord's presence as she could get without being in Tartarus. "My grandfather, your father in that pit, right?"

Hades noticed as well it seemed and had taken a step closer to her, she had no time to wonder why.

"He is," Hades said, gravely. "I to have noticed more activity from him and Thanatos says some of the other gods and goddess who frequent here as their home also have noticed. I believe this is his doing."

"He's trying to gain power, he's using demigods to do it. I'm almost positive the thief must have been a demigod, which one, I don't know."

Hades looked at her with a mix of concern, confusion, and agreement, but they were quick glimpses of emotion which the dark god quickly hid in the depth of his black eyes.

"He's come to you too, hasn't he?" Hades asked, as if realizing something big.

Melinda sighed.

"Not recently, well at least not in a day or two," she said. "He spoke to me and Percy when the shoes pulled Grover to the edge of the pit. I pretty much realized then who it was."

Hades looked grim.

"And you believe my father had something to do with Ares helping the thief," Hades realized.

She nodded.

"I do. It was the way he acted and then when Percy injured him he just stopped. Like a puppet whose master had stopped pulling their strings. I could sense him, on the beach. The moon was hidden behind a cloud and the air was like ice."

Melinda shivered slightly just thinking about it.

"It wasn't just me either, the others could too. Ares looked like someone who'd blacked out and memories were coming back to what he'd been doing."

Hades sighed.

"Thank you, Melinda. You've given me all the proof I need to believe my father is trying to make a return," he said. "Unfortunately, I don't think your word and my word would be enough for Zeus. He's a stubborn person."

There was a span of awkward silence and then she realized the reason she'd returned to the Underworld – well, part of the reason. She would admit she had wanted to see Hades again, if only to herself – was still in her hands.

"This belongs to you, uncle," she said.

Melinda held out the helm for him and flushed a bit when their hands brushed together when he took the helm from her. Instantly it was like he became even more godly.

She wasn't afraid, not really, though she was aware his aura would have frightened others.

"Thank you, niece, for returning my helm," he said gently. "I am in your debt for this service."

Melinda looked at him surprised and smiled.

"Just help me get to Olympus faster, and we'll call it even," she said. "I don't like debts, they make things complicated."

He surveyed her, as if trying to figure out if she was being serious or joking. There was a quirk of his lips upward and he nodded.

"I can do that, I hope you decide to return, though," he began, coughing as if unsure of his words. "I would like to...see you again."

She raised an eyebrow, titling her head to the side some.

"Are you... asking me out, Lord Hades?" she asked, and flushed at how that sounded.

She hadn't meant to sound so brazen but it seemed to amuse Hades and he actually got close to a smile, not just a quirk of the lips, as he looked at her. His eyes didn't seem so bitter and dark for that split second.

"Only if it's not to inappropriate," he said, and she grinned.

"I think I can make time," she said, hardly realizing she was flirting until her hand went to play with her hair before pushing it behind her ear.

"Then, yes," he said. "I believe I am."

Melinda laughed then, and reached into her bag and hoping she hadn't taken out everything not of use for a quest. Inside she saw her cloak, some potions she hadn't used – though they were explosion and smoke-screen potions, not any of use to her right now – and finally at the main bottom was a notepad and pen.

She wasn't sure gods needed addresses, but she quickly scribbled her name, number – electronics may be dangerous for half-bloods, but she needed a phone to function as a semi-normal young adult – and address. Below this she wrote an address for a coffee shop she frequented.

"There is this cafe close to my apartment," she began, ripping the page out and flushing up a storm as she handed it to the god. "We could meet there, uh sometime soon. Maybe a week, so uh this whole quest thing can pass over."

Melinda was smiling happily, yet she felt sort of awkward about dating after being single - and not exactly by choice – for nearly two months.

Hades nodded and placed the note in a pocket of his robes, thought she couldn't tell it even had pockets.

"I'll come to your apartment then, and we can discus it more," he said, and it almost seemed surreal.

The god of the dead actually leaving the Underworld, she supposed it was stupid to think he didn't. He would have had to, if he'd had any demigod children in the past.

She nodded, and there was a few seconds of silence between them before he stepped back and smirked.

"Before I send you to Olympus, I believe you're clothes could use a change," he said and she looked at him in confusion.

She looked down, realizing how dirty and ripped her clothes were. There was even blood on her shirt were Ares' sword had cut her stomach. Not much but enough.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a change of clothes," she said, still not understanding what he was getting at.

Hades laughed and a moment later he snapped his fingers and she gasped at the feeling of her clothes being replaced instantaneously with new ones.

Looking down at herself she saw a beautiful knee length black dress with silver sequins on the bodice and fading into the skirt. It was spaghetti strapped and showed off just enough of her cleavage to be appropriate and in her comfort zone.

Black platform, high heeled boots (which actually gave her 5'7 build 5 inches more height). She also had a silver jacket over the dress, but what really surprised her was the golden chain around her neck with a delicate round green onyx pendant. As well as the black onyx bracelet around her right wrist.

"Wow," she muttered. "Are you sure...I mean how did you?"

Hades shrugged.

"I'm a god, Melinda, making clothes appear is easy. As for the jewelery, I am the god of wealth my dear, that is easy enough to come by."

Melinda smiled, and walked over.

"Uh, you didn't see anything," she said, waving a hand over her body and Hades smirked.

"No, scouts honor."

Melinda half smirked, half frowned. She was pretty sure he'd never been a scout but she could tell behind the teasing he was being truthful.

She leaned forward, and thanks to her boots she didn't have to lean up far to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Hades nodded, and once again waved his hand at her and she was moved by the shadows.


	18. Settling Tabs Part II

**AN: So, before I say anything I want to let everyone know that chapter 17 has been fixed and you may go reread it if you haven't already. Again, I apologize for the mix up. I hope you all like this chapter, it's not as exciting as I had hoped but the next chapter will hopefully make up for that.  
**

**Next chapter Percy and Melinda will see Sally again, and by default, Smelly Gabe. It may not turn out to good for Smelly Gabe, and of course Percy's prophecy comes true and Melinda finds out some shocking news and even more shocking news.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 18: Settling Tabs Part II. **

Sesha was a serpent of history and pride. She was loyal, and intelligent, a snake of the times. She was also easily annoyed, sometimes temperamental, and hated Portkeys.

So it was no surprise that she began hissing up a storm and making herself known to Percy when the trio of demigods and Satyr Portkeyed from LA to New York.

"Styx!" Grover yelped when he noticed the large snake, which was slithering from Percy's clothes and onto the pavement, spitting hisses every which way and flaring her hood every now and then.

"Sesha," Annabeth said, startled. "Uh, Percy did you know she was with you?"

Percy was staring at Sesha who was slowly calming down as if she'd started speaking English, which she hadn't but he was just that shocked.

"No," he said, and blinked.

Sesha looked up at her mistresses hatchling – that is to say brother. But there was no snake term for siblings, seeing as to Sesha any serpent younger then her was a hatchling, brother, cousin, sister or children.

_::Silly young hatchling, I have been here since Mistress fought the angry god.:: _

Percy knew the golden hued snake had said something from the way she was looking at him but he didn't know what. It just sounded like hissing to him but he nodded anyways.

"I think she joined us on the beach. When Melinda hugged me, maybe?" he said, shrugged. "Whatever the reason, we have to go. Come on Sesha."

Percy held out his right arm and the snake looked at him strangely for a moment and hissed something before slithering up his arm and wrapping around him.

Her body around his upper chest gently, and coiled down his right arm, her head resting at his wrist.

Percy led Annabeth and Grover towards the Empire State Building. It only took them five minutes to get there. Percy looked up at the large building and turned back to Annabeth and Grover.

"I want you two to go back to Camp."

"What, why?" Annabeth asked, gray eyes wide.

"I don't want you to in the crossfire if Zeus doesn't believe me, or is in a bad mood. Please."

Grover looked at Percy and then to Annabeth.

"Are you sure, man?" he asked. "I should come though, I'm your keeper."

Percy shook his head.

"No, I have to do this alone. Like Chiron said, what better peace offering then the son of Poseidon returning his property."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. The blonde had hoped that if she went to Olympus again she might get to see her mother once more. It seemed that wasn't to be.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "Be careful Seaweed Brain, I'd hate it if my best friend was vaporized."

Percy looked at her startled.

"Best friend?" he asked, and slowly smiled widely.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I mean after this how couldn't we be. We only died together a dozen times," Annabeth said, like she was trying to down play the fact she'd admitted a son of Poseidon could be best friends with a daughter of Athena.

"Thanks," he said, and after one last nod to his friends he turned and entered the Empire State Building.

Being so late the only one really around was guards and the guy at the front desk. He wasn't sure exactly where to go but figured the guy at the front desk was his best bet.

"I need to see Zeus," Percy said, loud enough that the guy heard him but no one else did.

The man looked at him from over his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here kid, it's nearly...eleven at night," the man said, though it sounded like he was guessing the time.

Percy narrowed his eyes, and set his jaw in annoyance. He could tell this guy knew exactly what he meant.

"I need to go to Olympus, 600th floor," he said confidently, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No such floor kid," the man said. "Now go home, I'm sure your parents are worried."

Percy snorted and slung the backpack around so he could unzip it.

"Then I guess Zeus doesn't want this back..." He unzipped the bag slightly and the mans eyes widened as he saw the sparking master bolt inside. "I could always take it out, or just go home. What do I care?"

Percy turned as if to leave and the man shot up with a key card which he'd grabbed from the desk and practically shoved into his hands like it was a live grenade.

"Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you," he said, slightly pale. "And watch your step at the top, kid."

Percy nodded and turned, heading for an elevator.

Percy wasn't sure what was more annoying, being alone in a elevator which seemed to be closing in around him – or maybe that was just his nerves acting up – or the music playing above him. _Rain drops falling on my head_, or something.

He couldn't help but think whoever was in charge of this music needed to be reeducated.

The doors slid open, and the first glimpse of Olympus nearly caused his heart to stop.

His eyes could tell what he was seeing, yet he had to look, re-look, and take another look just to be sure his eyes were really seeing what he was seeing.

He was on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below was Manhattan, and he knew now why the man had told him to watch his step. One wrong misstep and he'd plummet thousands of feet down to his death.

In front of him was white marble steps which wound up what seemed to be a normal cloud and int the sky where he could see something which made his brain go numb with disbelief.

That really couldn't be there, he told himself yet it was. It really was.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multilevel palaces.

A city of mansions – all with white-columned porticoes, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires.

Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes.

As he began walking up the winding way to the large temple like palace he was positive was Olympus. Where the major gods would get together and decide things.

He was in awe of everything he could see, but also made sure not to stray to far to the edge.

He was just happy he wasn't afraid of heights, because compared to the arch, this would be a death sentence to fall from.

On his trip he passed open market placed, one selling colored tents, and even some selling ambrosia-on-a-stick, or even Nectar. Some were selling things that reminded him of Melinda's potions.

It was truly an eternal Ancient Greek city, but this one wasn't trashed.

It blew his mind that this could be here, for gods know how long (he wasn't exactly sure how long western civilization had been centered here. He did know they moved around with the heart of the west) and no one noticed.

As he got closer to the palace, and into the central part of the city he saw Hawkers in more market places offering new shields, miniature sculptures of gods and goddesses. Some even had shrouds, or what look like shrouds to him.

Some had name tags, he caught one that read, Perseus, and nearly had a stroke. But then he realized this must be a replica of his namesakes shroud, if the lightning bolts on it were anything to go by.

Nymphs were giggling in their gardens or trees and some even threw olives at him.

He had to wrinkle his nose at that, he didn't like olives, not since he's tried them when he was seven and they'd given him food poisoning.

He saw what he thought must be the nine muses tuning their instruments in the park while satyrs, naiads and what he thought must be minor gods and goddesses gathered around in anticipation.

Some saw him and pointed, whispering to one another and others backed away like he was a bomb waiting to go off.

While some others sneered and glared as if he was the reason for their misery. He supposed they must know he'd been accused of steeling the master bolt and starting a new war.

As he stood in front of the Olympian palace his heart sort of dropped, and he felt a bit of remorse for his Uncle Hades set in.

in front of him was a brilliant palace but it was nearly a replica of the one he'd seen in the underworld. The differences were small.

Here everything was white and silver, there everything was black and bronze.

It must have been done on purpose, perhaps to make himself feel better while trapped underground but once a year. It was no wonder Melinda seemed so willing to return his helm personally.

He'd only known her for a few weeks but he knew his sister well enough to know she had a huge heart and it must have been a reminder of when she'd been neglected and abused by her relatives.

He couldn't be sure he still had so much to learn about his sister and didn't have all the details.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room. He was sure the place had more rooms, because it looked bigger then a place just for a bunch of thrones.

Calling the place a room though might not have been accurate. It wasn't exactly like Hades', for one it was bigger.

The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit.

The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left.

Percy nearly gaped at the two gods, who he knew instantly the identity of. There could be no one else that resembled Hades so closely yet were complete opposites.

It was also sort of obvious with their attire, or at least the one on the lefts attire.

The one in the center had to be Zeus, the Lord of the Gods. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit, and looked sort of like a lawyer.

Which he found sort of funny, yet at the same time the King of Olympus demanded attention and obedience with a mere glance of stern rainy gray eyes.

Eyes that seemed to flash with electric blue. Like his eyes couldn't decide if they were rainy gray or electric blue so they alternated with his emotions or desire.

As he came forward, his legs trembled and he took in the one on Zeus' left.

He was man just as large as the other, yet he didn't look as hardened or stern.

He was dressed very differently, and instead of lawyer Percy was faced with a god who wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, reminding Percy of Melinda instantly, and his hands were scarred like an old-time fisherman's.

His hair was black, darker than Melinda's, but the same color as his. His face had the same brooding look that Melinda got and he'd been told he had and always got him branded a rebel.

His eyes were the exact same shade of sea green as Percy's and that he'd seen Melinda's turn at times before mixing with the emerald color he assumed she got from her mother.

One of the biggest differences between Poseidon and his brother was his eyes were surrounded by sun-crinkles that said he smiled and laughed a lot.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole.

Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

It sort of reminded him of Melinda's weapon that could change between a trident and a sword.

They were not talking, but looked as if they'd been arguing recently. Now though, their attention was on Percy.

Taking a deep breath he approached who he knew was his father first, and knelt at the sea gods feet.

"Father."

Percy dared not look up at them, his heart thumping harshly in his chest. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but feared if he made eye contract without being granted permission they'd take offense blast him to ashes.

He heard a disgruntled grunt from his left.

"Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

Percy gulped but kept his head down, not wanting to tempt either gods temper more.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I have admitted my wrong doing," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

Wrong doing.

Percy felt his throat constrict at hearing this, and felt a conflict of emotions. Was that all he was to his father, a mistake that shouldn't have happened? Something he'd done wrong and regretted now?

Zeus glared at his brother, this much Percy could tell from the rising tension.

"Have I not spared him enough, thinking he could go so far into my domain..."

Poseidon interrupted the god king.

"You sent Echidna and Chimera after him!" he exclaimed.

Zeus made a noise in the back of his throat and waved it off.

"The boy lives, does he not? I did not blast him at least," he said. "Besides that daughter of yours..."

Percy's head finally snapped up at the mention of his sister.

"What about Melinda?" he and Poseidon asked in unison.

"Don't think I don't know of her defeat of Echidna and Chimera when she was not much older then your son," Zeus grumbled. "I did not connect the dots until Echidna confirmed it upon her return, but now I am aware. She is more of a threat to us than this boy."

Poseidon's eyes hardened, suddenly turning an acidic green and darker.

"My daughter has had nothing to do with this theft, as has been discovered. It is obvious who was behind this all."

"There is still the mater of her age..."

"She is turning eighteen, the prophecy does not mean her. Prophecies can be deceptive but this one states an age...and how could it be her when there is another candidate not yet sixteen?" Poseidon asked, but it sounded like he was grasping at straws to Percy.

"What prophecy?" Percy ventured to ask.

The two gods looked at him and frowned.

"Never your mind son," Poseidon said, shaking his head. "Now, tell your uncle and I of your quest and what you have found out."

Percy didn't like the answer but decided not to push it. So he recited his quest from the bus and the furies until the lotus hotel, the underworld, and his fight with Ares.

This had the two gods frowning deeply, and Zeus seemed a bit more weary of him when he heard how he'd defeated Ares in battle.

Even if it was to save his sister and Ares had been distracted and over arrogant to notice his plan.

"So you are accusing Ares..." Zeus began, eyes narrowed.

Percy shook his head as he pulled the bolt from the pack slung over his shoulder. Then he walked to Zeus' feet and laid it down before backing away back to where he'd stood before.

"No, uncle. I thought so after we talked to Hades, but now I know Ares was just a pawn. He was being used."

Zeus held out his hand and the bolt flew back into his hands, lengthening to nearly match his height. It sparked in what Percy could only assume was happiness – assuming it held any sentience.

The gods looked concerned and slightly confused.

"Then Hades was the master mind?" Zeus declared more then asked.

Percy shook his head.

"I thought so in the beginning too, but no. It couldn't have been, he couldn't have stolen his own symbol of power. He didn't tell anyone it was stolen with your bolt because he believed none would care."

For a split second he thought he saw both gods' eyes soften with some regret but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"If not Hades, son, than who?" Poseidon asked.

Percy looked at them and after a second he spoke.

"In my dreams, a voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. It talked to Melinda as well, and has been for longer than me. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as Melinda and I were, to start a war."

"Elaborate, nephew," Zeus demanded. "To me it sounds like you are accusing Hades."

"No," he said.

"Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit, or when the voice talked to us. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Melinda said it was evil, it made her shake and ill looking. It scared her, and I've never seen her truly scared before. Whatever it was, it was older, and evil. It wasn't a god."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other in alarm, though he could also see his father was worried at how he'd mentioned Melinda's reaction to it. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. But he only caught one word.

Father.

"We will not discuss this anymore," Zeus suddenly said, his face stoic and grim. "This matter is closed."

Poseidon sighed, and then looked around and at Percy.

"Perseus, son, where is your sister?" he asked and Zeus turned around from where he was starting to leave.

It seemed this had peaked his interest as well.

"Yes, where is this elusive daughter of Poseidon?" he asked.

Percy blinked and paled a little.

"She's...uh returning Hades' helm to him."

There was a sudden silence and then Poseidon shot up from his throne.

"WHAT!" be bellowed, and Percy flinched back some.

He didn't want to admit it but he felt sort of jealous. Here Poseidon was genuinely concerned for Melinda, yet he was called a wrong doing.

Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Why would she do that, and how would she do that? Journeying to the underworld is not an easy feat, to do it once is a miracle. To do it twice is impossible for a mortal if they wish to return alive."

Percy took a breath and explained how Hades hadn't wanted to let them go and there was only three pearls. At this Poseidon's face paled, and his eyes seemed to take on a regretful look, like he was blaming himself.

He continued on to tell them how Melinda agreed to stay, knowing she could easily come and go from the underworld as she pleased – something which confused and surprised Zeus to no end.

How she'd appeared on the beach during his fight with Ares and saved him from a possible fatal blow and taken over the fight. How after the fight she'd explained how she'd made a deal with Hades.

That if he let her go peacefully she'd return his helm to him personally. How the furies would not take no for an answer and escorted her to the DOA studios to make sure her side was kept up.

"Brother," Poseidon suddenly said, gripping his trident in his right hand. "We must summon Hermes and send him for her. I do not trust our brother to let her go once she's there."

Percy paled, looking at them wide eyed.

Zeus snorted.

"For a mortal demigod?"

Poseidon glowered.

"Would you rather Hecate learn of this and you face both her and my wrath? I want my daughter safely away from the underworld. I don't care if she is the Mistress of Death, Hades is cunning."

Percy watched as Zeus' head snapped around and stared at his brother with wide angry eyes.

"Mistress of Death...as in the one from the stories? With the Hallows, the ones Thanatos foolishly allowed into existence when the Peverell brothers tricked him!"

Poseidon's face fell some as if realizing he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Uh..maybe?" Poseidon said, almost like he was asking a question innocently.

Zeus shook his head and Percy heard him muttering in Ancient Greek under his breath rapidly but he couldn't make out what he was muttering. From the look of anger and red flush of embarrassment maybe, he was sure it wasn't nice.

"Father," Percy said, drawing attention back to him. "Melinda promised to meet me here. She seemed to trust that uncle Hades would allow her to leave."

Zeus hmm'd as if in thought of why his brother might let such a bargaining tool go. Poseidon was just stuck between suspicion and anger.

No on had to worry though, as a moment later the room darkened and out of the shadows sprouted a figure who swayed as the shadows retreated.

In the middle of the room, slightly behind Percy was the daughter of Poseidon, blinking rapidly and trying to catch her footing.

She looked a bit woozy as well.

"Oh, wow," she muttered, shaking her head. "Must be more disorienting with longer distances."

"Mel!" Percy cried, grinning and he darted over to hug his sister in relief.

Melinda looked down at her brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, little brother," she said, smiling.

Then she blinked when she saw the golden hued snake moving and unwrapping herself from his person.

"Sesha, what in the Nile are you doing there?" Melinda asked, and then she shook her head. "I should have realized sooner."

_::By Anubis left nut you should have!::_ Sesha exclaimed falling to the ground and straight up with her hood flared momentarily.

_::I don't like that shadow travel business, Mistress. I also don't like flying, so I decided to go guard the young hatchling for you. But really, after all we've been through together you didn't notice I'd left? How could you not have, you're clothes have been changed, it should have been obvious!:: _

Percy had never seen Sesha throw such a hissy fit, not including the one she'd thrown after they had arrived in New York.

Of course he had no idea what she'd been saying, and neither did the gods who stared in shock, though Poseidon looked majorly relieved.

_::I'm sorry, Sesha,:: _Melinda replied, though of course it sounded like hissing sounds to Percy and the gods. _::I was...busy at the time.::_

Sesha gave the snake version of a snort as she slid up Melinda's offered arm. Which Percy noticed was covered in a silver jacket.

To his surprise she also had on a black knee length dress which showed off more then Poseidon seemed to like – though Zeus had no problems checking her out, but from the stories Percy was pretty sure Zeus would check out any female with a nice figure and of mature age that happened past him.

_::Sure, you were busy spreading your pheromones around the dark god, and he the same,::_ Sesha retorted, making Melinda's face blushed bright red. _::Must be mating season.:: _

Percy had to wonder what Sesha had said because his sister was doing a good impression of a tomato. One that would make the tomato jealous he was sure.

"Melinda," Poseidon said, drawing attention back to the gods "What are you wearing?"

Melinda blinked, and Percy was also surprised by his sudden question. Zeus just chortled, a smirk on his face as he looked at his brother amused.

Melinda looked down at herself and back to her father.

"Oh, my clothes were dirty, and ripped. Uncle Hades made them appear for me... a gift I guess," she seemed to be flushing slightly.

"I'm sure," Zeus said, but seemed more amused.

Like he thought Hades had done it just to rile up their middle brother. It seemed to work, Poseidon had cycled through so many emotions Percy couldn't name them all.

Most of all was suspicion of Hades actions and the reason behind them. Percy couldn't help but be confused of why Hades would do something so...nice or why he'd care.

The outfit, including two pieces of jewelry he knew she hadn't had before looked rather expensive.

"That's not important though," Melinda suddenly said and she looked serious as she stepped forward, pulling Percy – who had released her from his sudden hug – towards the gods.

She knelt first to Zeus, who nodded looking mildly impressed.

"Lord Zeus," she said before she stood.

Percy did notice his eyebrows raise when she stood back up and he caught sight of her lightning bolt scar, something he still wasn't sure how she got.

It seemed it had been brought up yet not answered because of time and how shocking what she had told him had been.

He was new to all of this, he could only take in so much before his brain had a melt down.

Then she turned to their father and knelt.

"Father," she said, echoing his earlier words.

Poseidon grinned, nodding.

"You may rise, daughter," he said.

Zeus snorted.

"I assume you claim her as well, despite breaking the oath," he grumbled.

Poseidon glared momentarily at his brother.

"I should remind you, brother, you to broke the oath – twice!"

Zeus' eyes snapped over at him in alarm and Poseidon actually smirked. It made him seem that much more dangerous, which seemed out of place for the so normally yet oddly dressed god.

"Oh, yes, I am aware of your son. Jason, wasn't it? You should tell your lovers that taking their children to the beach, while safe enough, allows me awareness of all my brothers children."

Poseidon wasn't done though.

"I may have brought a great, deadly fate upon my children. But I do not regret they were born, I regret that I can not do more to ease the life of a hero they must lead."

Percy looked at Poseidon with surprise and some of his resentment faded. Maybe Melinda was right and their father truly did care, maybe when he'd called him a wrong doing he hadn't meant it the way he'd taken it.

Zeus grumbled and glared back before looking back at Percy and Melinda.

"So, you are the one that has everyone in uproar. Melinda Potter-Black, Girl-Who-Lived turned Woman-who-Conquered. Savior of the world Hecate fawns over so much. A legacy of Hecate I've heard," Zeus rambled off and Melinda nodded.

Percy was still unsure what those titles were about but he knew when he was ready, she'd answer the question for him. She had sworn on the River Styx, he recalled with some regret.

He remembered how everyone said it was such a big vow to make. His cousin, Thalia had been turned into a tree when Zeus broke the oath. Melinda's life hadn't exactly been easy and he'd had to deal with Smelly Gabe.

"I am, Lord Zeus," she said. "Though I like to think my titles to do not define me."

Zeus looked at her and nodded.

"There is still the matter of you being past sixteen..."

Melinda smiled.

"I am almost eighteen, uncle," she said. "When the oracle first gave the prophecy you all had children. Those older then sixteen, did you harm them to be sure it was not one of them? Or did you believe it to be one who was close to sixteen or was sixteen?"

Zeus blinked and Poseidon laughed a deep and amused laugh.

"As cunning as your mother and grams, daughter," Poseidon said, and Melinda grinned.

"The hat did say I would have done well in Slytherin," she said, and Poseidon chortled and Zeus rolled his eyes.

Percy was sort of confused what a Slytherin was, but just added it to his list of questions for later.

"You make a good point," Zeus said. "Seeing as you are past the age of sixteen, I will not take measures. But I will be watching you both, and Melinda. Do no presume to fly in my domain, broom or not."

Melinda smirked.

"Why would I ever wish to fly on a broom, Lord and Uncle?" she asked, innocently.

Percy chuckled, knowing she did not need a broom or airplane to fly, as did Poseidon. Zeus gave a long suffering sigh and turned, disappearing in a thundering boom and lightning bolts.

Poseidon came forward, shrinking down to mortal size of 6'3, give or take.

"I apologize for your uncle," he said, smiling at them both. "We've always said he'd make a better god of theater, he's so dramatic."

"I think it's a family trait," Melinda said, and Poseidon smiled.

"Perhaps so," he said.

Then there was a stretch of nearly unbearable silence.

"Sir," Percy said, breaking the ice, "what was in that pit?"

Poseidon looked at him with some amount of grief and fear.

"Have you not guessed?"

"Kronos," Percy said.

Melinda nodded from his side.

"The King of the Titans, and Lord of Time," she finished gravely.

Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm on their backs, and he saw the fear return to his sisters eyes momentarily before she relaxed.

Poseidon gripped his trident like a life line.

"In the first war, Zeus defeated our father. Casting him into the deepest of point in Tartarus just as our father had done to his father, Ouranous. Yet, even though we won the war, Titans, just as gods, can not die. Whatever is left of Kronos still alive in that pit, has always hungered for power and way to return."

"He's healing," Percy said, coming to that realization. "He's coming back."

Poseidon frowned deeply, not wanting to believe it as he shook his head.

"From time to time Kronos stirs. Entering the dreams and nightmares of mankind and whispering evil thoughts. Waking up restless monsters from depths, but to suggest he could or will return."

He shook his head again.

"That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said," Percy said, almost desperately.

"Percy tells the truth father. He's been in both our dreams, he spoke when we were dragged to the edge of the pit the cursed shoes Grover wore. He's gaining strength, it was him who set this whole thing up," Melinda said, vouching for his words.

Poseidon looked at them for a long time and sighed.

"I believe you two, but Lord Zeus has closed this discussion. He will not even talk of the possibility of our father's return. You have completed your quest, Percy, and you have done your own part as well Lin. Let it go for now, at least until we have more proof to present to your uncle."

"But-" Percy began, but a hand on his shoulder from Melinda stopped him. He sighed. "As … as you wish, Father."

Poseidon smiled down at him.

"Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it son?"

"No … sir."

"I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained. Your sister for example, she is a good bit like yourself. Always rebelling from what is expected of her, but at the same time wishing to appease others."

Melinda flushed with embarrassment and Percy smiled and snickered shortly.

"Percy, I know my words earlier may have confused you," Poseidon began, sounding sort of unsure of how to word it.

"When I was speaking of wrong doings, I did not mean you exactly. I regret allowing myself to sire more heroes knowing of the fate that may befall you or your sister. It does not mean I regret your births, you are both my children. That means more to me than a broken oath."

Percy stared at him for a moment and blinked hard when he realized he was close to tearing up at the revelation that his father did care.

Melinda smiled, squeezing his shoulder to let him know she was still there. It was also a silent, _I told you so_, he was sure of that from the small smirk that made it's way onto her face.

"You must go now, I am sure your friends and the camp is beginning to grow worried for your return. But first, know that Melinda was correct, your mother has been returned."

His eyes lit up, not that he hadn't believed Melinda, he just hadn't trusted Hades.

"My mother is back?"

Poseidon smiled and nodded.

"Hades sent her back when you recovered his helm, or at least I thought that was how it occurred," he said, giving Melinda a semi-stern look. "But, as much as I hate to admit it. Even the Lord of the Dead pays his debts."

It seemed sort of ironic that before, when Melinda was still in the underworld, his father had flown off the handle and accused his older brother of being untrustworthy and deceiving.

Yet he'd just defended him in the span of twenty minutes.

"Do you … would you …" Percy sighed.

Poseidon seemed to understand, and so did Melinda and both seemed to have sad looks in their green eyes. For different reason he was sure.

"You mother, both of your mothers, were queen among women. I had never met two women who left such an impact on me as Lily and Sally did. Both were women of their eras, but so different from their peers."

He sighed, and shook his head.

"When you get home, Perseus, you will find a package in your room. It will lead to a choice, know that whatever path you choose, you will always be my son. A true son of the sea god."

Percy felt Melinda slip her hand into his and give their father one last nod, knowing they had been dismissed and Percy couldn't help but smile as they left the grand palace of Olympus.

"I guess you were right, Lin," Percy said, trying out her other nickname for the first time.

Melinda looked down at him with shinning green eyes.

"Of course I was," she said in a fake haughty tone, and chuckled.

She then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But just out of curiosity, what was I right about?"

Percy smiled.

"That our father does care, even if he can't always be there."

Melinda smiled.

"I told you so."

Percy grinned and then after pulling his hand free of hers, not wanting to feel like a child being watched by mommy so he wouldn't run off and fall off Olympus – even the image or thought made him snort.

"So...what did you and Hades talk about?" he asked. "It took you a pretty long time to get here."

Melinda didn't answer him but he blinked when her face began to burn bright red.

"What did I say?" he wondered aloud, but this only made his sister blush harder. "Lin?"

She continued to stay silent and he sighed, and began moving quicker. He couldn't wait to get home now, wanting to be sure his mother was really alright.


	19. True Colors, The Hurt Of Betrayal

**AN: So, I know those who like long chapters will love me for this chapter, while those who like shorter chapters will curse me. But, I didn't want to cut it into two chapters like seventeen and eighteen. **

**So here it is, longer then I originally wanted, but it just turned out this way and I couldn't bring myself to cut any scenes. This chapter is a bit of a mash-up of fun times and tragic times, for Melinda and Percy. I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to try to make this chapter as perfect as I could.  
**

**The last chapter, the epilogue won't take me near as long or be anywhere as long as this chapter. But despite all this I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always more information can be found on my website and outfits can be found on my polyvore, both linked on my profile.  
**

**On another note, there is poll going on for Melinda's animagus nickname. Like how the Marauders had their nicknames, and I've placed up a few names I found and liked and thought would suit Melinda and her form in the poll. So go vote. I probably won't keep it open but a week.  
**

**Also I've been asked about the first date between Hades and Melinda, well it's mentioned in this chapter but the actual date won't be in the story, but a separate one-shot since I couldn't find the time or a way to put into this chapter. It just seemed to clash with everything else so I decided on the one-shot direction for it.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 19: True Colors, The Hurt Of Betrayal. **

"Wow," Percy breathed. "Wasn't it dark when we got here?"

Melinda looked at her brother and then up towards the rising sun. she smiled, and nodded.

"Time moves differently on Olympus and in the Underworld. I don't know the exact time difference, but it makes sense that we'd arrive back on earth in time for sunrise."

Percy looked at her gaping and she chuckled, shook her head and pulled him towards the taxi which was stopped for them – she'd slowly gotten the hang of hailing taxi's over her time in New York.

"Come on, I'm sure your mother is worried," she said, and got in after he'd climbed in.

Percy looked at her surprised as she leaned forward to tell the driver where to go.

"You're coming with me?" he asked, but also sounded relieved.

She tilted her head to the side some and nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I'd like to see your mother as well."

Percy grinned.

"I'd like to meet yours -" Percy stopped short, and looked down.

She looked at him startled for a moment and then chuckled.

"Maybe one day I'll introduce you to her," Melinda said.

Percy's head snapped up and she could see wide darker sea green eyes staring at her in shock.

"But...I thought she was..um...dead?" he phrased this like a hesitant question.

Like he wasn't sure if it would upset her and it was the last thing he wanted to do. Melinda had come to terms with her parents deaths a long time ago though, and she'd never really known them to begin with.

"She is," she said. "I'm the Mistress of Death, Percy. I know that doesn't make much sense right now, but I will explain it to you. Also, witches and wizards have ways of preserving their memories. Someday I'll show you what I mean."

Percy nodded, taking her answer and the rest of the drive to his apartment was quiet. She'd been there before, spying and checking up on him. But she'd never actually been inside, so she was a little surprised by how low maintenance it appeared.

The elevator was broken down, and look like it had been for a long time and the stairs were old. She stepped on one and almost yelped at how unsteady it was.

Percy laughed.

"The apartments are nicer," he said. "But uh, probably not ours."

He said the last part quietly as if it was not meant for her ears. Yet she heard him anyways and had to think back to the fat man who'd reminded her of a dirtier Uncle Vernon the day of the trip to Montauk.

It seemed like so long ago but in reality was only about four weeks, give or take.

Once outside his apartment, and seeing Percy's nervousness, Melinda sighed and knocked on the door. They only had to knock once, before Sally Jackson was in front of them.

"Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby."

She surged forward, so fast Melinda had to take a step back, and she laughed when the older woman grabbed Percy into a hug that might out do Mrs. Weasley's.

She could tell from her place that she was crushing the air right out of Percy, lifting him off the ground momentarily before releasing him.

Melinda got a bit uncomfortable when Sally began crying in the hallway, and ran her hand through his hair.

Percy was also emotional, his eyes misty like he could cry at any moment but wouldn't. She knew boys didn't like to cry, she'd been friends with enough in her life to know this.

She actually couldn't remember a time she'd seen any of the Weasley boys cry except for when Fred died. Sally finally calmed down and looked up to finally notice Melinda, who she smiled at.

"Thank you, Melinda. For protecting him," she said, and Melinda smiled.

"He's my brother, I couldn't exactly let him have all the fun," she said, making a joke out of it.

_::Fun...right,:: _Sesha hissed as she rose her head from where she'd rested it against her left shoulder.

Sally blinked.

"Is...is that an Egyptian cobra?" she asked.

Melinda blinked, trying to remember if Sally had met Sesha yet. She thought she had during their run from the Minotaur but that day had been so hectic, she wouldn't be surprised if she or Sally forgot.

"Yes," Melinda said. "Don't worry, she's perfectly safe."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, mom. She's Melinda's familiar?" Percy looked at Melinda to ask if that was the right word and she nodded. "She helped protect me before Melinda could arrive. Melinda can talk to her, it's really cool."

Sally smiled and ruffled her son's hair, similar to the way Melinda had done a few times in the past and like those times Percy instantly tried to re-tame his messy hair.

"Come inside, you two must be exhausted," Sally said and ushered both of them inside.

Once inside she began telling them how she appeared in the apartment, and scared Gabe half to death. She didn't remember anything since the Minotaur and had nearly taken Gabe's head off when he'd told her Percy a wanted criminal.

Turns out though, the mist had turned in their favor and now everyone was blaming the biker who'd Percy and Melinda had fought and had used some sort of gun to blow up a row of police cars.

He had supposedly kept the kids and unknown adult female hostage, probably using the adult as some sort of bargaining tool against the kids along with Sally.

Apparently Percy was no longer a criminal but a hero, a child who'd been taken advantage of in order to do the mans dirty work. The manhunt for Percy Jackson had ended the night before.

Despite this relieving news, she'd been going crazy with worry for them all night. She hadn't gotten to hear the news, apparently Gabe thought because she was back and healthy she should go into work right away.

She come home early, even though her shift wasn't over till nine and it was only a quarter to seven in the morning.

Melinda hadn't been happy to hear that, she hadn't liked the glimpses she caught of Percy's step-father and was liking him even less now. Percy seemed just as upset, if not more so at the news.

"Hey, Sally! That meat loaf done yet or what?"

She closed her eyes, sighing as if someone had told her they would have to put her dog down.

"He isn't going to be happy to see you, Percy. The store got half a million phone calls today from Los Angeles … something about free appliances."

Melinda smirked, and Percy looked surprised and unsure.

"What?" he asked.

Melinda chuckled.

"I might have had something to do with that," she said.

Percy blinked and then grinned.

"That phone call you made in the lobby of the Empire State Building..."

She laughed and nodded.

"I just promised them a report of the mysterious biker and woman who fought, and what my roll was in it. And mentioned that your step-father might be more then happy to give free appliances at the safe return of his step son and wife."

Percy grinned and laughed.

"That's great!" he said.

Sally tried to look stern and disapproving but her lips twitched up into a small smile and her blue eyes gave her away with all the amusement shinning in them.

"But is it safe to give interviews?" Sally suddenly asked.

"I told them I was his older sister on the phone and when they show up I'll just use the mist to make them forget they were ever supposed to get a story from me, and my address."

She managed a weak smile and nodded.

"Just don't make him angrier, Percy...Mel," she added Melinda's name like she unsure she had to worry about the older girl who was her son's sister.

Melinda smiled, crossed her heart as if to say she'd be on her best behavior. Good thing her fingers were crossed, because Gabe was even more disgusting in person and his attitude made her want to strangle him with his own belt.

The apartment had turned into something out of a nightmare, Mrs. Weasley would have taken a look and clutched her heart before falling backwards in a dead faint. If she didn't have a heart attack or die from the revolting smell first.

Garbage was ankle deep on the carpet. The sofa had been reupholstered in beer cans. Dirty socks and underwear hung off the lampshades.

It was enough to make any woman want to cry, and Melinda was actually unsure where to step or if she wanted too.

These boots were new after all, but she decided that sounded to much like something Lavender would have griped about or a Aphrodite child.

Gabe and three of his big goony friends were playing poker at the table, and didn't seem to care one bit that the apartment looked like a garbage dump.

When Gabe looked over and saw Percy his eyes widened but when he saw Melinda, his eyes nearly bugged out and his cigar dropped out of his mouth.

He was instantly trying to sweep his oily hair back as if trying to make himself look attractive and at the same time his face turned lava red in anger at seeing Percy.

Melinda nearly prayed to every god she knew to smite the fat man then and there just so she wouldn't add to Sally's work load – assuming the woman would want to even attempt cleaning this place – and puke on the garbage piled floors.

"You got nerve coming here, boy. I thought the police – " he began, after a thoughtful look.

As if he was trying to decide who to speak to first, Percy or Melinda. It seemed he wasn't the only one who noticed Melinda, and she sneered at them. She hated when pig men like this looked at her like she was some sort of appetizer.

She didn't think she was that attractive, she didn't flaunt her looks or care to much about them opposed to a child of Aphrodite or other girls she'd known in her life, but to men like this.

Well, she'd been surprised Sally could put up with Gabe without bathing in holly water every morning or puking at the sight of him.

Of course, this could all be the fact he was an stark reminder of Vernon. She almost thought they could be long lost relatives at this rate.

"He's not a fugitive after all," Sally interjected. "Isn't that wonderful, Gabe?"

Gabe looked back and forth between mother and son. He didn't seem to think Percy's homecoming was so wonderful.

"And who is this?" he finally asked. "Not you girlfriend, boy?"

Melinda's face twisted in surprise and disgust. Percy's face was doing something similar.

"She's my sister," Percy spat.

Gabe blinked and looked her over before looking at Sally.

"Where have you been hiding this one, Sally?" Gabe asked, slightly angry and something else.

Lust, she realized with anger and disgust.

This man was as bad as the snatchers, she thought as she glared at him.

"She's not mine, Gabriel," Sally said, realizing the looks he was shooting Melinda as well.

She seemed just as disgusted as Melinda at that fact, but hid it pretty well.

"Percy's father's daughter," she explained.

"Melinda is my half-sister," Percy said, as if believing Gabe wouldn't understand otherwise.

Melinda held back a snort, agreeing with her brothers assessment.

Gabe glared at the punk and nodded.

"Make's sense. Now, the cops. It's Bad enough I had to give back your life insurance money, Sally," he growled. "Get me the phone. I'll call the cops."

"Gabe, no!"

Melinda watched as Gabe looked at Sally as if not believing she would tell him no.

In the pit of her stomach she was beginning to suspect something was terribly wrong.

"Did you just say 'no'? You think I'm gonna put up with this punk again? I can still press charges against him for ruining my Camaro."

Melinda snorted.

"You think something is funny, girl?" Gabe asked, turning on her.

Melinda's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits and her hands formed fist.

"Don't call me girl, first of all. Second of all, charges for what exactly? He's twelve, he wasn't driving," she said.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be talking so much, darling," Gabe leered and then turned back to Sally for a moment.

Melinda sneered.

"The phone, Sally. Now."

"But-"

He raised his hand, and Sally flinched.

Melinda's eyes widened some and she saw Percy's face contort as he came to the same realization. Gabe had been hitting his mom, and with that Melinda's patience broke and she shot in between Sally and Gabe when it looked like he was going to go through with it.

She grabbed his wrist in her hand, and glared harshly.

"One move, and I'll break it," she promised, her voice low and dangerous.

Her friends always said it was more frightening then when she screamed or raged at them loudly. The anger was there but the calmness that she spoke with made even a grown man shiver.

"You're just a girl, what can you do?" Gabe snarled and raised his other hand.

Melinda pushed her knee with force up into his gut, and let go of the wrist she held as she decked him across the face, forcing him back into the poker table.

His buddies were shocked, and were on their feet and out the door in seconds.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch," Gabe spat, and got his feet steadied.

Percy glared from where he stood and pulled out Riptide before remembering it would hurt mortals.

"What, punk? You gonna write on me? You touch me, and you are going to jail forever, like this bitch, you understand?"

Melinda laughed darkly (wondering vaguely if bitch was the only insult he knew) and began to walk over to him but Sally placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Melinda, don't."

"Listen to the woman, girl. I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty ass."

Melinda fumed.

"You little pig of a man," she spat and reached for her dagger, even if it was damaged it could still finish this sorry excuse for a man off.

"Mel, please. Just let it go!" Sally nearly exclaimed.

_::No, let Mistress take care of him silly woman,:: _Sesha hissed but stayed hidden from Gabe's mortal eyes until she was given an order.

_::Let him feel the wrath of messing with those we care about Mistress! Better yet, let me bite him! Or maybe not, he looks worse than the toad woman::_

Melinda smiled slightly at Sesha's rant, and how odd it sounded. She was glad Sesha had been able to bond with Percy even if there was a language barrier, and at first she was sure it had just been the fact she had ordered Sesha to protect Percy.

Melinda raised back up, without her dagger, and turned to look at Sally. She glanced between Gabe, who was leering and glaring at her, and then looked back at Sally with a frustrated sigh.

"Really?" she asked, "come on Sally, whose gonna miss this bastard?"

Gabe didn't even seem to react to being called a bastard, he just continued glaring and wiped his bleeding lip on the back of his hand and turned to Percy.

"I'll be nice to you, punk." Gabe showed his tobacco-stained teeth as he grinned nastily. "I'll give you five minutes to get your stuff and clear out with your bitch. After that, I call the police for both you little shits."

"Gabe!" Sally pleaded.

"He ran away," Gabe told her. "Let him stay gone. Better yet, let sweet-cheeks over there take him, she looks old enough to have a few brats running around."

He leered at Melinda again, and Melinda had to reign in her desire to pull out her wand and Crucio him into the next century.

Percy was glaring so hard at Gabe she was surprised the smelly man didn't explode, and from the way his hand twitched he was longing to uncap Riptide. Even if it wouldn't hurt mortals, Melinda was interested to see if Gabe counted.

Sally took a hold of Percy's arm gently.

"Please, Percy, Melinda. Come on. We'll go to your room, Percy."

Percy let Sally pull him towards the hallway and his room and Melinda shot one last glare at the thing – she couldn't bring herself to call him a man, it was an insult to men everywhere.

Even the jerks in the world couldn't compare to this slob – and followed. She was just passing Gabe when she heard him laugh and felt the hand which slapped her butt.

She jumped, the sound echoing in the apartment and stopping Sally and Percy in their tracks, along with her.

"Smart move, sweet-cheeks," Gabe said, grinning lecherously.

"Don't touch my sister..." If Percy was going to say anymore he was stopped by Melinda's next actions.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Melinda spat, her eyes nearly a dark green in her anger.

She spun towards him, grabbed the arm which had been used to slap her ass and pulled him towards her.

In a move she knew was painful – Having had it done on her during the war – she brought the arm down on her raised knee, and fused some of her magic into her hands.

Forcing the magic through his arm, the moment it met her knee, it didn't only break, it shattered.

Gabe let out a scream of pain, which Melinda was sure the whole building heard and still holding his arm, she used all the strength she had to swing him, face first into the wall.

He hit it, she let go, and he fell backwards onto the ground, alternating between clutching his broken nose and his arm.

"Go Mel!" Percy cheered, grinning broadly.

Sally had a small smile on her face, but also a disapproving one.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the anger, she loosened Sesha from around her shoulders and laid her on the floor next to the withering mass of flesh that was Gabe.

_::Have fun,:: _Melinda hissed lightly, smirking at the surprised snake.

"Don't kill him, Sesha," she said in English this time so Sally and Percy would understand.

With that done she walked through the hall and hurried Sally and Percy along to his room.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mel," Sally said once they were inside.

Melinda snorted.

"He slapped my ass, he was asking for it," she argued and then frowned. "You know he deserved it, Sally, you're too kind for your own good. He was hitting you wasn't he?"

Sally look uncomfortable at the topic and looked at Percy who was trying to stop himself from shaking still.

"Mom," Percy said, his face tense but also sad. "It's alright, I figured when he raised his hand and you flinched."

Sally nodded, and Melinda ran a hand through her hair.

"I could...take care of him, you know."

Sally and Percy looked at her, one in alarm and the other with a bit of glee. It was kind of disconcerting to see that kind of emotion on her brothers face.

She may have killed in the past but no one should take glee in it. At least...not too much. She would admit, some just had it coming – Voldemort, Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix just to list those off the top of her head.

Looking around Melinda sneered at the state of her brothers room. Packed with Gabe's junk, and pulled out her cypress wand. With a sharp wave of it she vanished everything that didn't look to belong to Percy. It was pretty obvious what was what.

Sally blinked, surprised at the sudden cleanliness of the room and Percy chuckled shortly along with Melinda at her face.

"I'm a witch, Sally. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Witches are real?" Sally asked, unable to stop herself and Melinda nodded.

"A whole world, created by the goddess Hecate."

Sally nodded.

"The goddess of magic and witchcraft," she said and Melinda smiled.

"Among other things, but that's not important." Melinda took on a brooding look her friends always said made her look like a rebel with a plan. Or something to say, either way people tended to listen when she got the look.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Mel," Sally said, trying to find a peaceful way. "I'll talk to Gabe, everything can be worked out."

Percy shook his head, speaking before Melinda could.

"Mom, it'll never work out. Not as long as Gabe's here."

Sally wrung her hands together and looked at her son with nervous sadness.

"I can … I'll take you to work with me for the rest of the summer. In the fall, maybe there's another boarding school – or Melinda can watch you. Or you could stay at camp..."

"Mom."

"I'm trying, I need some time, though."

"Gabe isn't good for us, and he doesn't even have a use anymore, mom," Percy argued. "Grover told me why you married him. You deserve better, and I know who I am now. His smell won't fool monsters anymore."

Melinda nodded.

"Percy's right, Sally."

If Sally was going to say anything more she didn't get the chance because in that moment a package appeared on the bed next to where Percy was sitting.

She blinked, knowing it hadn't been there a moment before. It was battered, cardboard box the size of the basketball. The address was Percy's handwriting, she'd graded enough of his papers to recognize it by now.

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON.**

Over the top in black marker, in a man's clear, bold print, was the address of the apartment, and the words: **RETURN TO SENDER.**

Melinda chuckle, realizing what her father had meant when he'd told Percy he'd have a choice back on Olympus. If she recalled Sesha had said he'd mailed Medusa's head to Olympus.

This must be it, the gods had obviously not liked her brother's thoughtful gift.

"Mom, do you want Gabe gone?" Percy suddenly asked, looking from the package to his mother.

Melinda's eyes shinned as she understood what her brother was getting at.

"Percy, it isn't that simple. I can't in good conscious allow you or Melinda to kill him, despite everything. Divorce takes so much time, and he'd never sign. I-"

"Mom, just stop. That jerk has been hitting you. Do you want him gone or not?"

Sally sighed, nodding.

"Yes, I do. And I'm trying to get up my courage to tell him, and get him out of our lives. But you can't do this for me. You can't solve my problems, I have to fix my own."

"Sally, I understand you're an independent woman," Melinda said. "But sometimes we need help, no matter how hard it is to ask."

Percy seemed deep in thought but soon he looked at his mother with determined yet almost hesitant green eyes. Like he wasn't sure of something yet at the same time was.

"I can do it. One look inside this box, and he'll never bother you again," Percy said, holding the box on his lap.

She glanced at the package, and her eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"No, Percy," she said. "You can't."

Melinda looked between mother and son and felt like she was invading a moment, looking towards the living room she thought she heard the sound of sobbing or maybe that was whimpering.

Obviously Gabe had taken notice of Sesha and woken from his painful daze.

"I'm going to go make sure Sesha doesn't get carried away," Melinda said, and she received to nods of acknowledgment before she headed towards the living room, shutting the door behind her to give them privacy.

When she arrived she smirked. Sesha had backed Gabe into a corner, and was swaying as she stood some, hood flared and was biting insults and promises at him. All of which he couldn't understand but she could.

_::That's right pot bellied pig-man, cower under the power of I, Sesha, adviser of my Mistress and daughter of the advisers of Wadjet!:: _

Melinda had to bend over laughing at this, never having heard her familiar sound so pompous before now.

"Ge-get this beast away from me!" Gabe nearly squealed.

Melinda straightened up slowly and looked from Sesha to Gabe.

"I'm sorry, what beast do you mean? The only beast I see is you," she said, sweetly.

"Bitc—owe!" Gabe yelled as Sesha struck, sinking fangs into his forearm.

Melinda smirked, looking at Sesha amused.

_::My Mistress is not a dog, you pig-man,:: _the snake hissed, falling back into her former position. _::Be lucky she has not given me permission to kill.:: _

_::Sesha, I think that is enough.::_

Sesha looked up at Melinda with hurt, or the snake version.

_::Bu-but you never let me play!_::

Melinda snorted.

_::You make me sound like a psychopath. If it makes you feel better, the next monster we face I'll make you larger and let you fight it,:: _Melinda said and Sesha thought it over.

_::Like when I battled Chimera?:: _

_::Exactly.::_

_::Deal,::_ Sesha agreed, and slithered over to Melinda and up to drape over her shoulders.

"Now, what to do with you," Melinda pondered, tapping her booted foot as she stood in front of Gabe.

He sneered, but also looked fearful.

Thinking back to the Medusa head, which would most likely be his downfall, she realized a statue like that would go far in the market. Sally and Percy really could use the money and they could move out of this dump and into a better place.

Pulling her pearl from around her neck she walked over to Gabe who began yelling and she rolled her eyes. Picked up the heavy looking statue on the table close by – something of Sally's no doubt – and brought it down on Gabe's head.

"Melinda!"

Melinda stood and looked back at her shocked brother and horrified Sally. She looked at them innocently, and stepped over the now unconscious man and held out her arm as if to ask what she'd down.

The innocent image was ruined by the statue which had a bit of blood on it – she must have hit him too hard.

She would have just stupefied him, but magic was too good for him. She was still bitter that he'd had the nerve to touch her, or that he'd hit Sally who she'd come to like.

She reminded Melinda of what she knew of her own mother, and that it brought back her own memories of abuse.

"What? I was just going to heal him?"

"By bashing him in the head?" Sally asked dryly.

Melinda laughed shortly, and smirked.

"I had get him to shut up somehow."

Melinda turned back to Gabe and dangled the pearl over his face. It would be better if he ingested it but she was not prying his mouth open. Two drops fell on him and he shimmered, sweated for a moment, and his injuries healed.

"Won't that kill him?" Percy asked. "He is mortal."

Melinda bit her lip.

"Well...not for a while. If he's lucky, and because he's never been exposed to the pearls water before, it won't. It depends if he has a strong will I guess. I've never actually used the pearl on mortals without magic before."

Sally sighed.

"Why did you heal him anyways?" she asked as Melinda used her wand to levitate the man onto the dirty, stinky couch.

"I figured if you were going to use that head, Sally, than it might be better if he had no injuries," she said, smiling slightly at the woman.

"He'll wake up?" Percy asked, almost sounding disappointed.

Melinda nodded and then, no sooner then that he began waking up, rubbing his now healed head.

"What the hell," Gabe grumbled and sat up, when he saw Melinda he seemed to instinctively flinch back but also seemed confused.

Melinda withheld a snort, the blow to his head must have rattled his memory. Or maybe the pearl had done that for her? For all she knew it might have...strange side effects like that when used in large quantities on mortals.

"You fell, dear, and hit your head," Sally lied smoothly.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. Then he saw Percy and and glared.

"You're still here?"

"We were just leaving," Melinda jumped in, moving over to stand by the door and waited for Percy to join her.

"Leaving so soon?" Gabe asked, as if he really cared. "Good riddance."

Percy looked like he wanted to go over and deck the smelly man, or like he was rethinking leaving his mother here.

"Hey, Sally," he yelled. "What about that meat loaf, huh?"

A steely look of anger flared in Sally's eyes and Melinda couldn't help a smirk that formed. It looked to her like Percy had nothing to worry about.

"The meat loaf is coming right up, dear," she told Gabe. "Meat loaf surprise."

She looked at Percy and Melinda, and winked.

As the door was shut by Sally, the two children of Poseidon caught the look Sally gave Gabe. As if she was wondering how he'd look as a statue.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"We go back to camp, and we can talk," Melinda said. "Oh, and uh. Let's keep what happened in there, you know between me and your step-father, between us."

Percy smirked, laughing.

"You were awesome, sis!" he said and she flushed slightly, never having actually been called that or told that before.

In that moment, seven years she'd spent waiting seemed more then worth it.

**xXx**

Melinda took Percy out for lunch after Iris-messaging Chiron, who she still hadn't completely forgiven for sending her brother on a quest without her knowledge.

The old Centaur had been a bit nervous at seeing Melinda again, she assumed it was because of the way she'd left in a huff after returning from England. But he had also been extremely relieved to see the children of Poseidon alive and well.

She quickly explained she was taking Percy out to lunch and they'd be back in time for Archery lessons at two. She didn't think Chiron would care to much if they were late for that.

Percy couldn't hit the broad side of a barn and she didn't really like bows. She'd practiced a little with them since she'd arrived at camp but uh, Poseidon children and bows, they didn't exactly mix. It wasn't impossible, look at Orion who was said to be the best male hunter among Ancient times, and he was a son of Poseidon. But neither she or Percy really had the desire to put the effort in learning to shoot a bow properly.

"How do you have all this money? I mean...did you get paid when you were working at Yancy?" Percy asked, when their meals had arrived.

Melinda had ordered a simple plate of pasta and a salad – she was amused and couldn't hide a laugh at how Percy had taken one look at the green salad with olives and crumbled blue cheese, and turned his nose up to it.

He had ordered a burger and fries, which she knew from experience was a large meal. This place tended to go all out on portion size, but the food was good and you had the option of inside sitting or outside.

For privacy reasons they'd chosen outside, and Melinda had discretely cast a _Muffliato_ in case someone passing by noticed them.

"I guess I should really go back to the beginning. I have so much money because I inherited it. When I left the wizardry world I took out a small fortune and transferred it into an American bank as Muggle money."

"Muggle, that means people like me, right?" Percy asked around partially chewed burger.

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Swallow before you talk, Percy," she semi-scolded before answering.

"More or less. A muggle are those not born of magic, not blessed by Hecate as a wand wizard or witch. Very rarely will there be demigods born with the capability of magic. Most times they're descendants of Hecate. Legacies or children of hers. Sometimes it's just because their family line has a wizard or witch in it."

"So if you had kids, they'd be a witch or wizard as well?" he asked.

Melinda fought of a blush of embarrassment at his question, but of course who poor naive brother was unaware of why she'd be embarrassed by his innocent question.

"Not necessarily. Most likely they would be, just because I myself am a witch. My mother was one, blessed by Hecate. What is considered a muggleborn. I guess in a way, I would be considered a second generation muggleborn if not for the fact they all believe my father to be James Potter, who was a Pureblood."

She said this all slowly and as uncomplicated as she could. Looking at her brother intently to make sure he understood. She knew this was a lot to take in.

"Besides Muggleborn's and Purebloods there are Half-Bloods. Unlike us, Half-Bloods don't mean demigods. They simply mean one parent was a Pureblood and the other was a Muggle, or a Muggleborn, like my mother. There is one other term, Squibs."

Percy blinked, putting his nearly half eaten burger down.

"Squids?"

Melinda looked at him surprised and laughed.

"No, Squibs, with a 'b'."

Percy nodded, almost flushing at his mistake.

"Squibs are those born of a magical person but born normal. Mortal, no magic in their veins. They are born without a magical core. They usually happen in Pureblooded families, but sometimes Muggleborn's will have a child without magic, and even Half-Bloods. Sometimes the child will have magic and a core but not a very powerful one. So in those cases, depending on the family they are born into, they are treated badly."

"That's terrible," Percy breathed, eyes wide. "But why are squibs mostly born to Purebloods?"

"Inbreeding is believed to be the main cause," she said, and Percy blinked.

"Like, they marry their sister or something?" he asked, innocently and she snickered, shaking her head.

"No, not quite that drastic. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case in the past, but I haven't come across any in my family history. The adopted side anyways. The Black family, for example – "

"Like the one you were adopted into, because of your godfather?" Percy asked, wanting to make sure he had his facts right she supposed.

"Right. Sirius Black was my godfather and when I was fourteen he officially gained custody of me and adopted me as his daughter. His heiress, since he was the last male Black in the family, and even though he'd been burned off the family tapestry he was never officially disowned. So he was still Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black."

"So, it's like being a blue blood," Percy said and she smiled.

"Being a Pureblood is exactly like that," she said, laughing shortly. "Sirius' mother, Walburga married her cousin, Orion. So, she was born a Black before she even married into the family. There are very similar cases in other Pureblood families, sometimes they produce a child without magic."

"My godfather's cousin, Bellatrix married into the LeStrange family. Another old Pureblooded family, everyone assumed she had no children before she went to Azkaban, but in reality she did."

"But if she did, why didn't anyone know?" Percy asked, curious.

"Because her daughter, Cassiopeia, was born a squib," Melinda answered.

"Bellatrix may have been a lot of things, but considering she still cared enough not to drown the baby at birth says a lot more about her. Of course that didn't mean the Blacks or LeStranges were nice to Cassiopeia. She was raised by her grandmother LeStrange and that pretty much drove Cassie as insane as her mother. Cassie thought if she had a child that was magical her family might love her, and not treat her as trash. Unfortunately, the child she did have before her own death in the war, wasn't a witch."

"What happened to the child she had?" Percy asked, but looked afraid to ask.

"She was pretty much kept in the dungeons as a slave, I guess would be the best way to explain it. I only met her on my trip over to England a few days ago. Bellona is her name, she was adopted by her closest living relative, her second cousin, Draco Malfoy and his new wife, Luna."

"They're the ones who you went to England for. The ones who got married."

Melinda nodded.

"Yeah, close friends of mine from Hogwarts. They made me her godmother while I was there. While Bellona isn't a witch, she does have some magic. Inherited from the fact Cassie was able to seduce a child of Hecate."

"So, your goddaughter, she's not a witch like you but still a magic user. A legacy."

Melinda nodded.

"Right, she won't go to Hogwarts like other witches because she is still a squib. Yet she'll have some magical ability, being a first generation legacy of Hecate."

There was a few second of silence so Percy could take everything said in.

"What is Hogwarts, exactly? You mentioned something about Slytherin on Olympus," Percy said, picking at his fries.

"This is probably going to be my favorite part of this talk," Melinda said, smiling at the thought of her very first home. "Hogwarts is magnificent. I hope, one day, I might be able to show you what I mean."

"Hogwarts was created over a thousand years ago, in Scotland. No one really knows where in Scotland, it's protected and Unplottable. To Muggles it just looks like ruins of an old castle. The founders were witches and wizards, as you can guess, but they were more then that. They were four of the very first demigods to also be born with magical cores."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Children of Hecate?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, like I've said it doesn't have to be a child of Hecate. I mean, I'm a child of Poseidon yet I was still born and blessed with the ability to do wand magic," she said. "The four founders were Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

Percy nodded.

"So, Slytherin is a dorm room or something named for its founder?"

"Something like that. As I was saying, all four were demigods. Helga was a daughter of Apollo. Godric a son of Zeus. Rowena a daughter of Athena and Salazar Slytherin was a son of Hecate."

"So, he was like...your cousin or uncle?" Percy asked, unsure of how they would be related.

Melinda shrugged.

"Well, Hecate is my great-grandmother. So he would have been my grandmother's brother and my mothers uncle. So he's my great-uncle," Melinda said, after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Anyways, Hogwarts is a bit like boarding school. You go for around ten months, with Christmas holidays were you can go home or stay. From September to June. In the first year you go you are sorted into one of four houses."

Percy nodded, and smiled almost mischievously.

"Lets me guess. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Yes. Gryffindors are for the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard working. Ravenclaw for their wise intelligence and wit. Finally, Slytherin for the cunning. They also have mascots, you saw the scarlet and gold banner hanging on the wall at my bunk."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, it has a lion on it," he said.

"The houses all have crest. Gryffindor has a lion, Ravenclaw a Eagle, Hufflepuff a badger and Slytherin a serpent."

"And you were a Gryffindor?" he asked, sort of surprised.

Melinda chuckled.

"I convinced the sorting hat that it would be best. Slytherin house didn't have the best reputation when I began Hogwarts."

"Why?" he asked, reaching for his coke.

Melinda sighed.

"I've told you about Hogwarts and my godfather's family and how families work in the Wizarding world, so I guess that just leaves my family and my past."

Percy shot her a look that she wasn't exactly able to read. Understanding and hesitance she was able to detect.

"You don't have to right now, if you don't want to," he said and she smiled.

"No, I made a promise to explain everything better once there was time. We have another hour and a half before we have to be back at camp.

Before she began the long winded story of the Potter, Voldemort and the Girl-Who-Lived, she ordered both of them banana splits for desert so it would be such a bore to Percy.

She knew she didn't have a long attention span at twelve, but then ADHD tended to do that to all demigods.

**xXx**

Nearly two hours later when he and Melinda returned to camp, he barely noticed how everyone seemed to be waiting for them. He was to busy thinking about what Melinda had told him about her past.

She explained to him about Tom Riddle, who became Voldemort, worse than even Hitler in some ways – from what Percy remembered about Hitler in his history classes anyways.

She told him how her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans had gone on vacation and met Poseidon. How her mother had suffered a spell damage in the first war, during her school years, and was supposedly unable to have children as a result.

Somehow, against all odds, Melinda was conceived by result of Lily and Poseidon's affair.

Percy had thought for sure this would drive his sister's mother and step-father apart, but instead she told him how James was ecstatic to be a father. Even if it wasn't biologically his.

She explained that soon enough James even met Poseidon and was told the truth and how James was even more accepting.

Melinda couldn't give him all the details, having heard this from her father and those who also knew she was never James' daughter by blood. But from all the stories she'd heard if James and Lily argued about Lily's affair it hadn't lasted long.

James had truly loved his wife it appeared and the daughter he'd legally adopted at birth and given his name and heritage. It was where a lot of her money came from, the large Potter fortune.

One of the original Pureblooded families along with the Blacks, Longbottoms and Bones.

How she was probably the richest woman in Wizarding Britain besides the Malfoy's, and Longbottoms thanks to being the heir to the Potter and Black families.

If she ever had children it was up to her to continue these family lines by naming heirs to these two families.

From the way his sister explained that to him she didn't expect to live long enough or settle down enough to ever have children, even if she wanted them.

She told him how a prophecy had been created the year before her birth. How this prophecy talked of a child born as the seventh month died and how they'd have power to vanquish the dark lord that the dark lord knew not.

It could only mean two babies, her and Neville Longbottom.

He remembered her mentioning him before, he was the one she had created the Cruciatus cure for. The boy whose parents had been tortured into insanity when he was a year old.

Not long after the Potters had been attacked according to Melinda.

She teared up when she talked of how her parents died for no good reason, but a mad mans desire to take out a child he thought would be his death.

How her step-father died first, protecting her and her mother. How her mother refused to step aside and let Voldemort kill her.

Percy finally understood why Melinda had told him Lily Potter needn't have died, but chose to in order to save her daughter. Percy couldn't help but almost cry along with his tearful sister.

After she'd composed herself she'd told him in more detail how Voldemort had tried to kill her, but the killing curse had bounced off her and ripped him from his body.

Leaving her with only the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

He's stared at her in shock at that, especially when she told him what a killing curse was. How could anyone survive a curse meant to make you drop dead, literally?

She had then told him those of the wizardry world had named her the Girl-Who-Lived because of this and hailed her a hero, a savior who had freed them of the Dark Lord who had killed so many of their families and friends.

Percy had thought the story would end there but to his horror it went on.

She told him how Voldemort returned when she was fourteen using her blood and the bones of his muggle father. How it was then the first innocent died, Cedric Diggory who he was shocked to learn was a son of Apollo.

Melinda teared up at this as well, she seemed to have been close to the older Hufflepuff.

She had also told him of her first three years and her adventures. The more he heard the more he was in awe of his sister. He wasn't sure he could have survived all of that.

But it also made him realize she was human, and made mistakes, but that she was also someone who he was glad to have with him.

He knew just from how she'd acted on his first quest that she'd protect him when he needed to be protected and despite what she'd kept from him about not knowing who their father was, that she wouldn't lie to him or sugar coat anything she knew.

She'd lived through it herself.

He could hardly process everything he'd learned about her, but it made more sense why her eyes seemed so old and wise compared to other demigods her age.

Luke's might have been a bit like hers, but they weren't as haunted.

The last thing she had told him was why people were calling her the Mistress of Death. It seemed so odd to him that a god, Death at that, would allow three wizards to trick him into making the Deathly Hallows.

But at the same time, Death had tricked them, for it seemed the hallows didn't bring their wielders much good luck.

It explained why she hardly used the Elder wand or the ring she explained was the Resurrection stone. The only one he's seen her use even before the quest had been the invisibility cloak, inherited from James Potter.

"I'm glad you're back," Annabeth said, grinning along with Grover.

Both had met them close to the cabins. Many demigods did, cheering at seeing the two children of Poseidon.

"Finally, the Sea Witch returns," a voice he recognized as Sam from Ares said in a similar tone to Annabeth when she called him Seaweed Brain.

He was smirking as he walked over, and clapped Melinda on the shoulder like old friends. He supposed Sam was one of Melinda's closest friends at Camp.

Besides Luke, who he could see making his way over with a huge grin when he saw Melinda. Though his eyes darkened when he saw Sam with his hand still on Melinda's shoulder.

"You know, I was worried when you didn't show up from your friends Wedding," Luke said, a mischievous smirk on his face and Melinda laughed and closed the gap between her and taller blonde.

Percy couldn't help but get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach at the look in Luke's eyes when she gave him a greeting hug. It seemed to him that he was the one to make the hug last as long as it did.

Finally he allowed the hug to end and Percy caught Sam roll his eyes from where he stood where Melinda once had beside him.

"Sorry, I got here and things happened. I just didn't really think about it at the time," she said.

"Well, you and Percy are just in time for sword lessons," Luke said, smirking.

Sam frowned, and came forward.

"I think I should talk to Mel – " he began but Luke shot him a glare.

"Not now, Stone," Luke said, and that was the end of that.

Percy was confused for a second, never having heard Sam's last name, but it was obvious from Sam's dark look that he was who Luke was talking to.

Percy wondered what Sam wanted to talk to Melinda about but didn't have time to question the Ares boy. It turned out being the first demigods since Luke to return from a quest and actually have succeeded was something big for the camp. All the demigods were in good spirits and it showed.

As tradition went the campers were quick to make them all wear laurel wreaths – Annabeth and Grover already had theirs on. Then, they were sat down to a huge feast in their honor that evening.

Percy hadn't believed he could be hungry again so soon, but he'd proven himself wrong. Even Melinda couldn't help but eat some, sitting across from him for half the feast and then moving to the Hermes table where she sat beside Luke.

Soon she left her conversation with Luke and migrated towards the Ares table.

Percy assumed it was to see what Sam had wanted to talk to her about but there was no time. As she moved to the Ares table, which he noted was glaring daggers at them, but mostly him, they were all ushered down to the bonfire.

It was during this he noticed the Demeter cabin was not as cheerful as the others campers.

Down at the campfire they was shrouds waiting to be burned by them, but what struck Percy as odd was a extra shroud.

At first he thought it might be for Grover, but Grover had shook his head, and explained that Satyrs became something nature based upon death, seeing as they didn't have souls like a mortal or demigod did.

Once there he saw the Demeter children walk over to the extra shroud and pull it away to the side, but he saw Melinda noticed it as well.

"Wait, what is – " Melinda began, but she stopped short and he thought he saw her shiver.

"Mel," Luke began, and Percy could barely hear from where he stood only a few people over from Melinda.

Luke was on one side of her, and Sam was pushing his way towards them after a quick conversation with two crying Demeter girls.

"Luke, whose shroud is that?" Melinda asked, and Percy couldn't see her eyes but he could hear the fear and tears in her voice.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sam suddenly said and Melinda turned around. "Yesterday Chiron got a call from a distraught father. He was calling to tell Chiron of his daughters recent death."

Melinda blinked backed tears, and looked back to the shroud a couple children of Demeter was holding. Percy recognized one girl as Katie Gardner and her half-sister, and younger cousin, Miranda Gardiner (spelled differently but pretty much the same last name, strangely enough).

The shroud looked almost like it was made of grass, and shimmered in the fire light. He also saw an emblem in one corner, medium sized that he didn't know the meaning of.

Almost like a star, but with more points. Melinda let out a strangled sound, like a sob, as if she recognized the symbol.

"Dasha," she said, low enough Percy almost missed it.

He had no idea who Dasha was, but it sounded familiar. Like she'd mentioned the name in passing, and the Demeter cabin looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder, the opposite side as Luke stood. "I wanted to tell you but Castellan..."

"Don't make this my fault, Stone," Luke growled, glaring around Melinda at the son of Ares. "She just got back from a quest, I didn't want to upset her so soon."

Melinda shook her head, and placed a hand on both boys chest, pushing them further back when it seemed like they might start fighting.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Just...don't."

"Mel," Percy began, worried for his sister who looked upset.

"I'm sorry, I have to go...think," she said and turned, nearly jogging in the direction of the lake.

The rest of the bonfire wasn't as cheerful or spirited after that, in fact the only highlight was getting to burn the shrouds meant to be used for him, Annabeth and one thrown together by the Hermes and Hecate children of cabin eleven for Melinda.

Annabeth's shroud was a beautiful gray silk, woven nearly like that of an expert. It was embroidered with owls. Percy had been able to joke that it was a shame not to bury her in it, to which she punched him and told him to shut up.

It was a poor joke though, considering the last shroud to burn would actually be her sisters friends.

Someone who had actually died, though the girls body wouldn't be burned with it seeing as her father – he found out from a tearful Katie that her half-sister, the oldest of the Demeter children at nearly twenty-one, lived in Greece and was a witch – which explained the symbol.

It was the symbol for the school Dasha attended and worked at. Anyways, her father was having her cremated and placed amongst the family urns in Greece.

It seemed a monster had gotten the best of the girl, though what monster Dasha's father didn't know, and neither did the other Demeter children.

He supposed the only one who would know was Dasha herself.

His own shroud was burned after Annabeth's, and seeing as Melinda had been with him and there were no other Poseidon children, the Ares cabin had made his.

It looked like something a bunch of six year old's threw together, but it made him grin.

Made from what seemed like an old bedsheet, and painted with smiley face with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

It was fun to burn.

Next was Melinda's and he'd admit to being a little jealous. He supposed his could have been sort of like that if Melinda had been there to make his, or if someone other than Ares cabin had made it.

Hers was shimmering black that shinned sea green in the fire light, and moonlight. Embroidered in silver was a large trident crossed with a wand.

It was obviously a combined effort between the Hermes children and those few claimed Hecate children. It was an even more a shame to burn, though he was glad it was burned without Melinda being wrapped in it.

The last to burn was Dasha Markos' shroud, a girl he'd never met, but could now recall as the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament Melinda had told him about.

It was sort of surreal. Percy had never had experience with death before, not really, and here it was. Proof that being a demigod was dangerous. Practically a death sentence to those who could make it into adulthood.

While the Apollo cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, even if the mood was a bit on the morose side, he wondered off to find his sister.

He found her sitting on the docks with her feet dangling into the lake, not even bothering to roll up her jeans – she'd taken the time to change out of the dress and silver jacket and now wore a pair of slim fitting jeans, blue converse, and a cowl neck blue long sleeved jumper.

The only jewelry she wore was her rings, the starfish bracelet which he knew was Abyss – Grover had returned it to her when they arrived back at camp – and the onyx bracelet and necklace from Hades.

Which he thought strange, but pushed away for now.

When Melinda looked up from where she stared into the lake he could tell she'd been crying previously. Her eyes were red, as if she'd tried and been rubbing at them to hide this fact.

"I...I saw her you know," she began. "In the Underworld, she passed me on my way to the Ez Death line. She said my name, but I didn't know who it was. I understand now why Thanatos stopped me from grabbing the soul and finding out who it was."

Percy looked at her surprised.

"Thanatos, you met Thanatos?" Percy asked, and before he could stop himself continued. "How many gods have you met?"

Melinda's lips quirked up for mere seconds in amusement.

"Not that many. I've met Dad, of course. Mr. D, Hecate, Triton, Hades, Thanatos and now Zeus. Four major gods ad three minor gods. Huh, I guess that is quite a few."

Percy went over and sat down beside her, putting his legs into the lake.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said and Melinda nodded, twisting the ring he knew was a hallow on her finger.

"Come on," Melinda said, standing up.

Percy did as she said and blinked.

"Where?"

"The beach, I guess," Melinda said. "Some closure."

It only took them a few minutes to get to fireworks beach where Melinda stood beside him with a pensive look on her face.

"You don't have to be here, if you don't want to be. I know some are uncomfortable around the dead."

Percy hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, I want to meet your friend."

Melinda gave him one last unsure look before nodding and he felt a almost chill run through the air, a breeze brush past them and then he saw a form take shape.

It was sort of like the spirits from the Underworld, but this one looked a bit more solid, not quite as ghost like.

What gave it away as not a living person in his eyes was the way it seemed grayer, not as colorful as a living human.

The woman in front of him looked a bit like many of the Demeter children, with tanned skin, an athletic build, and long dark hair.

Brown from the looks of it but with the way color didn't seem to be as exact on the summoned spirit, he supposed it could have been black like Katie's.

Her eyes though were the most colorful, and were a deep brown.

"I wondered if you'd call on me," Dasha said, her voice sounding almost like an echo but at the same time like she were a living person there talking to them. It was strange, and hard to explain.

Unlike the dead from his trip to the Underworld with the others, this spirit didn't make him feel nervous or strange.

Sure, he felt a bit nervous and uncomfortable, but not the feeling the other dead spirits had given him. Once again, he wasn't sure how to explain the differences away and make sense at the same time.

Melinda let out a humorless laugh.

"You know me, impulsive and not liking to leave things without closure."

The older girl smiled.

"I'm sorry for scaring you in the underworld, I just saw you and acted on instinct. At first I thought you might be dead too."

Melinda pursed her lips, as if unsure what to say or do at this.

"No, I was on a quest. Returning something to my uncle."

Dasha nodded, and looked over to Percy who's eyes widened slightly at the attention.

"This must be Perseus," she said, startling him with the use of his full name.

"Percy," he corrected on instinct and the woman just laughed.

"Percy, right," she said, nodding. "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Mel. I imagine this all came as a shock to you, otherwise I doubt you'd have used the stone so soon. Even if only to check on me."

Melinda bit her lip.

"What happened, Dasha?" she asked. "We talked hardly three weeks ago, you were fine. Working at Arcadia as an assistant professor."

Dasha nodded.

"It was a good job, and I got close to the newest professor there," she said, smiling fondly. Then she frowned. "It was just a monster, Mel. It snuck up on me, got me by surprise. I was able to kill it before I...well."

She held out her arm, and motioned to her partly transparent shadowy form.

"I won the fight but lost my life. I didn't have nectar or ambrosia on me, and the wounds I suffered were just to much."

"The monster?" Melinda choked out.

Dasha frowned at Melinda and crossed her arms.

"You know, I don't think I should tell you. You'll just blame yourself. You have a hero complex, Mel. I'm dead, I've accepted that. You should too."

Melinda choked on a laugh, looking down and then her laugh became more true. When she stopped she shook her head at Dasha.

"Still as snarky as ever," Melinda said. "And I don't have a hero complex. I know I have to accept it, but I need to know how you died. Closure and all that."

Dasha sighed.

"I could just order you to tell me," Melinda said, and Dasha half glared at Melinda.

"Fine, pushy much," Dasha said, hands on her hips. "It was a Gryphon. Nasty things to have to fight, especially if they get the drop on you."

Melinda sighed, and nodded.

"Thank you, Dasha, and I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she said.

Dasha sighed, snorting.

"See, hero complex," she said, and turned to Percy who had just been listening silently. "Take it from me kid, avoid your sisters trait of a hero complex. Though with your genetics, you're probably doomed to have one too."

Percy didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment or frown in slight annoyance.

Melinda rolled her eyes and gave her old friend and pen-pal a sad but from where Percy was standing, peaceful look.

"You can return now, I take it people are starting to miss you in Elysium," Melinda said and Dasha chuckled.

"Yeah, I've reconnected with Cedric," Dasha said and Percy was sure he saw a bit of a flush, if spirits could flush, on Dasha.

A minute later, after Melinda smirked knowingly at the girl, Dasha's spirit was gone and only Melinda and Percy were left on the beach.

"We should head back to the bonfire, if it's still going on, before they send out a search party for us," Melinda suddenly said a few minutes later.

Together the two siblings walked back towards the bonfire and other demigods.

**xXx**

Time passed in what seemed like a blur.

June became July in what seemed like a short time, but was really two days more then a week.

And in this time Percy saw Melinda return to her normal, upbeat, though sometimes unbearably protective self. As for his mother, well, she sent a letter a few days after the quest explaining that they'd not have to worry about Gabe anymore.

That he'd run off and she'd reported him missing to the police. She then went on to say how she'd come into quite a bit of money recently, from her first sculpture which she'd promptly sold.

Come August they'd be moved out and into a new apartment in Manhattan, a better setting according to his mother. He couldn't deny he was excited. But he still wasn't sure he'd be leaving camp at the end of summer term or staying year round.

His mother told him she'd understand either way but she'd put down a bit of money at private school to hold him a spot if he did decide to go home.

On July 4th, the camp was setting up for a fireworks display.

What he had expected was for them to come up with some store bought fireworks, or maybe even some of the type used at professional gatherings.

But Annabeth had simply laughed at him and explained that the Hephaestus cabin would never agree to such a thing.

The Hephaestus children was in charge of the fireworks, and being the children of the god of forges and always made the fireworks special and themselves.

Sometimes with help from other cabins – usually the Athena cabin, or if there was any Hecate children they might come forward to help.

He had seen Melinda further down the beach, sitting on a blanket like the one Annabeth laid down for them, with Sam, Luke and another girl he knew was one of Melinda's cousins – a child of Hecate, Lou Ellen.

He'd only met Lou Ellen once or twice, she was older then him, about thirteen with long brown hair, much lighter than Melinda's. Her eyes were green, like bright light emeralds.

Similar but also different from the emerald mixed through Melinda's sea green shade.

She was looking at Sam, who she sat beside and laughing at something. Wearing a black bikini top with some sort of silver mesh crop top over that and darker jean shorts.

Melinda wore something similar. A golden chain embellished white wrap-around bikini – though the top was the only thing visible much like Lou Ellen's, thanks to a pair of lighter colored jean shorts she wore.

She was leaning to the side some, into Luke and the two seemed to be talking, almost animatedly.

He noticed many were looking at the group, seeing as they were the only ones really decked out as if they were out on a sunny beach instead of getting ready for fireworks.

Not many wore dressed in bikini's or shorts. Sam and Luke both wore swim trunks and were shirtless.

A lot of those eyes that found the group of four were teenagers that looked at the group with a look he'd seen on Ares' face when he'd looked at Melinda, or even Zeus' and Hades.

He wasn't as naive as he seemed. He knew it was lust, but he didn't think much on it. He was twelve, but he couldn't help but think of how his father would react to Melinda's outfit now, if his reaction to her dress on Olympus was anything to go by.

"Mel seems to be getting back to normal," Annabeth said as she sat down, almost in front of him, her jean clad legs tucked under her.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed, and then blurted out. "Are Luke and Mel dating?"

Annabeth's eyes widened at the question and looked over to where he was staring at the group of oddly matched demigods.

Luke had managed to snake his arm around Melinda's bare shoulders – well, expect for the bikini strings of course. Melinda didn't seem to mind and her shoulders were shaking as if she were laughing.

"No," Annabeth said, tilting her head. "Luke likes her though, he told me so. But they're not dating as far as I know, and gossip like that would spread pretty fast around here."

Percy frowned and nodded and Annabeth smirked, chuckling.

"Isn't it Melinda's job to be protective over you, Seaweed Brain?" the daughter of Athena asked.

Percy shot her a look and might have answered if not for Grover's approach. Percy smiled at his best friend, besides Annabeth, who had changed since their quest. Grover had finally been granted his searchers license, and it showed.

He seemed more confident and his horns had come in. he didn't look like a awkward twelve year old anymore, not that he'd really look to much like a twelve year old before.

But now it was like he'd aged four or five years in a week.

His goatee had gotten thicker and his horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm off," he said. "I just came to say … well, you know."

Percy wanted to be happy for him, but he also felt disappointed his friend would be leaving for an unknown amount of time.

There was the possibility he might never come back, if what Grover had explained about Satyrs and the search for Pan was anything to go by.

Annabeth gave him a hug and told him to keep his fake feet on, while at the same time glaring slightly at the snowy owl on her head, looking smug and as if he belonged there.

Helios was Melinda's owl, she'd told him he was one of the owlets her first friend and owl, Hedwig, had before she'd died in the war.

Helios' sister, Selene, was now the family owl of her cousin, Andromeda and her godson, Teddy.

"So, where to first," Percy asked, in order to distract Annabeth from the bird perched on her head, as if it belonged there. "On your search for Pan."

"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan …"

"We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled.

But he didn't really sound annoyed.

"Hey," a sudden familiar voice said, and Percy jumped.

Melinda it seemed had noticed them talking with Grover and had come over, plopping down beside him on her knees and was now sitting on them like only a girl seem to be able to do comfortably.

"Melinda," Grover said, with a smile.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Melinda asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Pan won't find himself so I want to get out there as soon as possible," he said, grinning proudly.

"You'll be careful, won't you Grover?" she asked. "And call if you get into trouble. Iris-message or something."

"Jeez Mel, you and Annabeth are as bad as a mama goat," he said, but he didn't seem all that upset about it.

Taking hold of his walking stick better, and slinging his backpack over his shoulder he grinned once more at them, his dream to join the search for Pan finally coming true.

"Well," he said, "wish me luck."

He gave Annabeth another hug, and then gave Melinda one. He clapped Percy on the shoulder, and then turned and left back towards the camp borders.

They watched him go and after a few seconds of silence Melinda noticed Helios on Annabeth.

"Helios, what are you doing up there?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

Helios let out a hoot, or bark or whatever you'd call the sounds Snowy Owls made.

"I'm glad he's not pooping on me anymore, Mel, but why does he have to keep following me around," Annabeth said, nearly pouting.

Percy watched as Melinda chuckled.

"He likes you, I guess. Sesha think he has a crush, I don't think owls can get crushes on humans though. But then again, owls are highly intelligent, you should know this, Anna."

Annabeth didn't do more then narrow her eyes at Melinda at the nickname, and sigh.

Melinda smirked and held out her arm, the one with Abyss around her wrist in bracelet form, and the owl took flight and landed on his sister's arm.

"Maybe Annabeth smells like owls, you know because of her mother being the goddess of owls or whatever," Percy said and he saw Melinda's eyes light up in mischief and her mouth quirk up in amusement.

He saw Annabeth go red, her gray eyes becoming more stormy as she glared.

"My mother isn't the goddess of owls, Seaweed Brain, her sacred animal is an Owl."

Percy smiled nervously, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Linny! You coming or do we have to start without you?"

The trio turned to see Lou Ellen on her feet, waving Melinda back over from where she'd yelled.

Lou Ellen was younger then Melinda, and also more petite. She was only 5'2 and probably wouldn't get much taller, if at all.

Melinda grunted.

"Don't call me Linny!" she yelled back and shook her head when she saw Sam pull Lou Ellen's feet out from under her, and she landed nearly on the Ares boys lap.

"Lou is going to start a magical fire..." Percy noticed how Annabeth's head snapped up at that, and her eyes seemed to light up in curiosity. "Luke stole some things from the kitchen, and we're gonna have hotdogs, and s'mores. You want to come?"

Percy shared a looked with Annabeth and smiled. Annabeth seemed to like the idea but at the same time hesitate.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. "The Ares cabin isn't exactly fond of Percy right now...and Sam..."

Melinda waved their worry off.

"Sam doesn't care, he's not exactly Daddies little soldier. You can bring you blanket and sit up next to us," Melinda said.

"Sure," Percy finally said, grinning.

He liked the idea of getting to spend time with his sister.

"Great, we should hurry. Before Lou spells Sam's mouth off or Sesha decides to strangle Luke," she said as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

"She can do that?" Annabeth asked, fascinated.

Melinda chuckled as she helped Annabeth fold up the blanket, Helios sitting loyally on Melinda's shoulder now.

"She's a daughter of Hecate, of course she can," Melinda said. "Wait till you see her start the fire. She's one those rare children of Hecate who can actually use hellfire."

"Hellfire?" Percy questioned and Melinda said he'd see soon enough and as they were walking down the beach to the others, Fireworks exploded to life overhead.

Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

There was even one with a young woman in a cloak with a wand a trident in either hand, surrounded by younger demigods and a satyr.

It was amazing, and obviously them, probably from their quest if the firework of Cerberus that shot up next was anything to go by.

**xXx**

In the following days after the 4th of July the only odd thing that truly happened was that Melinda had made some short excuse to return home for a few days.

Something about contacting her friends in England quicker then what Helios, who wasn't even a year old, might be able to.

He thought it was sort of odd, since they'd been back for almost two weeks and she'd miss capture the flag. She left on Thursday after the 4th of July and didn't return till July 10th, the next Monday.

She seemed to be overly happy when she did return but he avoided asking, though he noticed many of the Aphrodite girls and boys whispering amongst themselves.

Luke also seemed to notice the change in Melinda and he seemed to like it less then Percy himself.

Though, Luke had become more distant, almost detached unless it had to do with Melinda. But by the middle of the month even he was becoming slightly distant from Melinda.

It was strange to Percy, but he didn't know Luke that well to judge. But what was even more odd was how suspiciously Sam would watch Luke, as if he found his behavior more then a little odd as well.

Near the end of July Melinda finally finished the potion she'd been working on for so long, and she made it known when she woke him up with her excitement at six in the morning.

She made plans instantly to make a trip to England and though he didn't know it, she had also made plans for him to join her.

"So, you have everything planned right?" Percy asked Annabeth as he waited for Melinda at the big house, his suitcase beside him and backpack over his left shoulder.

Annabeth nodded.

"Sam, Luke, Chase from Apollo and Lou Ellen are going to help me. You'll return around noon on July 31st and we'll be ready. Just make sure to get her to the Amphitheater," Annabeth said.

"Great, my mom agreed to make the cake so all you have to do is meet her at the borders," Percy told the blonde who nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Melinda asked, sitting her suitcase down as she entered.

The two demigods jumped some and Percy looked at her as innocently, and stupidly as he could.

"Nothing," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Melinda narrowed her green gaze at him and nodded.

"Right," she said and pulled out her cypress wand.

For a moment he thought she was going to use some sort of truth spell – if such a thing existed – on him but instead she pointed the wand at her bags and muttered a spell and the bags shrunk.

She repeated the process with his suitcase. Then she picked them up and dropped them into her leather messenger bag – the suitcases now no bigger then a dolls carry on.

"Wow," Percy said and he saw Annabeth's eyes had a thoughtful shine to them.

"How did you..." Annabeth began, eager to know.

Melinda smiled, shaking her head and pulled out a stake of four books, each which seemed to be school textbooks or history books with a gray ribbon wrapped around them.

"Happy late birthday, Annabeth," Melinda said. "You might not be able to use the spells inside, but I figure you might like to read more on it. I already translated them into Greek so you won't have problems reading from them."

Annabeth's face lit up as she took the book eagerly and then briefly wrapped her arms around a startled Melinda. It was a brief hug, but nonetheless a hug.

"Thank you, Mel," Annabeth said. "Have fun in England, and you too, Percy."

Melinda took out a wand, like those you saw on magicians, and held one end out to him.

"The American branch seems to have a sense of humor," she explained. "It's our Portkey, you should take it now. And hold on tight, international travel is a bit..."

Percy didn't hear whatever else was said because then he felt as if he was flying or moving really fast and he swore he saw the ocean once.

Finally they reached a point where Melinda looked at him and let go of the Portkey, he followed her example and landed on his knees in a alleyway.

The area was not familiar at all, but to Melinda it seemed to be.

"Ah, home again," she chuckled helped him up. "Like I said, it'll be bumpy."

**xXx**

"Master Perseus, wake up, breakfast will be served soon," a small voice said and Percy rolled over in his bed and pulled the blue and gold covers over his head.

They had left on the 25th of July, two days later they'd made plans to meet some of her friends at the wizard hospital, St. Mongoose...or something like that.

The first day there she'd showed him her home and he'd been really shocked by the portraits. At first he'd thought he was going insane, those portraits really couldn't be moving and talking to him.

One portrait, the one next to the entrance that she'd explained had once been her godfather's mother, Walburga's. Now it held a portrait of a man and woman, barely twenty from the looks of it.

The man had messy black hair, hair even messier then his and glasses, and hazel-blue eyes. He had a mischievous air about him, like he was a prankster.

The woman looked a bit like Melinda, but at the same time, different. Her skin was nearly ivory and her hair was long and wavy/curly like Melinda's, but a bright, yet dark red.

Her eyes reminded him of Lou Ellen's, but they weren't as light. But they weren't exactly dark either. They were just emerald green, like the jewel.

He learned this was her sister's parents, James and Lily Potter.

James reminded him of a laid back kind of person, who rarely got angry at anything, and put friendship and loyalty above most everything. He reminded Percy of the Hermes cabin, to be honest.

He learned quickly James Potter had been a master Prankster in school and had a group of friends, called the Marauders. They were the Pranksters of their era, only matched by the Weasley Twins.

Melinda had mentioned the twins to him in her explanation of her past. How her first boyfriend and love had been killed in the war, and was one of those Weasley twins, Fred he remembered.

James would tell him stories of his Hogwarts days, while Lily added things or simply looked at her husband disapprovingly.

When it got to their reason for becoming animagus like Melinda was, and their nicknames, Percy had asked what Melinda's was.

James' eyes had widened and Melinda had stopped what she was doing – which was cooking dinner. She'd fought to get her house elves – creatures Percy had nearly stuck Riptide through at first glance – to allow her to cook dinner that night.

It was sort of shocking to know his sister had these two creatures working for her, and how seriously they took their duties as house elves.

But in the end they'd let her have her way. But only if they got to serve desert.

The point was, his sisters step-father had looked horrified.

"Ladybug!" James had called – a nickname which had Percy in stitches the first time he'd heard it and he couldn't help but snicker even after. "We never gave you a proper marauder name!"

"Mom doesn't have one either, papa," Melinda had pointed out and Lily had smiled kindly but shook her head.

"Not exactly true, dear," Lily had said. "I'm not animagus but I was given a name. Petals, or the longer form, Lily-Petals."

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Percy asked, and James smirked.

"Only to those stupid enough to think goody-goody Lily Evans would have anything to do with the Marauders. Our identity wasn't widely known. To the school we were the Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and...Wormtail."

He said the last name with a sneer, but Percy decided not to ask.

"So, a name," James began, grinning mischievously. "I think something a bit more...appropriate of a bird and you. I guess Ladybug is out."

Melinda glared halfheartedly at her step-father and returned to stirring some sort of soup she was making. It smelled really good though.

"James," Lily scolded, lightly, and Percy chuckled lightly.

Lily reminded him of his mother, though she was also very different.

"Hmm, what about Nike?" James asked. "Or Pallas? Oh...oh Hyacinth is good!"

Percy laughed and Melinda turned, leaned against the counter next to the stove and put one hand on her hip as she looked at her parents portrait – they had a few different ones, in most rooms.

"I don't know if Nike would appreciate me using her name, you know goddesses can be pretty temperamental," she said, and Percy suddenly remembered that Nike was the goddess of victory.

Though he didn't think she'd really be that offended, he knew some mortals were even named after what they thought were mythological characters or gods.

James pouted.

"This discussion isn't over Melinda Pearl Potter-Black," James said, trying to sound like a stern father yet failing and it came out sort of...constipated, if words could sound like that.

It was one of his best memories at Grimmauld Place – a place he found hard to believe Sirius Black, who also had a portrait at the manor – didn't have fond memories of before he was in his thirties.

Percy had also met Andromeda and Teddy, and the moment he saw Andromeda he thought it might actually be Athena in disguise. Her eyes were that startling of a gray, but to learn she was in her fifties was a shock.

Melinda and Andromeda had laughed at him, and explained that witches and wizards aged slower then muggles because of their inherited magic cores. The more powerful you were the longer you'd live and slower you'd age.

Albus Dumbledore had been around 156 or so and he'd only looked to be in his late 80's or early 90's.

Some actually used spells to make themselves appear their proper age, something that had begun around the 1920's, because it gave them more respect.

The point they made was that witches and wizards had longer life spans.

Melinda had even gone so far as to give him a room in the manor, down the hall from hers, which she promised to help him decorate.

She'd already helped him with changing the colors on things already in the room.

"Go away, Dobby," Percy groaned.

"If young master does not wake up, Mistress will be very cross," Dobby said.

Percy rose up, a slight glare on his face.

"It's like...seven in the morning."

"Mistress wishes to have master properly fed, showered and clothed before they leave for today's outings," Dobby said, nodding.

Percy felt like he was stuck in the middle ages when towns were called villages. The way some of the people dressed, talked and went about things. It explained why Melinda had such a way with words at times.

"Perseus Jackson, you better be up and getting ready when I get up there!" He heard said girl yell from the first floor.

He groaned, wondering who was worse. His sister, or his mother?

**xXx**

Melinda chuckled at the way her brother kept pulling at the clasp of the dark blue cloak she'd given him to wear over his blue t-shirt and jeans. It would help him blend in more.

She herself wore a dark blue lace tank top, leather pants, knee length boots, a thigh length black trench coat and one of her dark green velvet cloaks which still took up residence in her wardrobe at Grimmauld Place. In case of her random visits.

She could tell Percy was amazed by Diagon Alley, and how people would point if they recognized her and wave, some even bowed slightly. Melinda would flush at times, embarrassed and nodded, smile and sometimes wave back.

Percy on the other hand wondered how these people wore cloaks all the time, or even robes at all. They weren't exactly comfortable, at least not to him. But his sister had told him she was no seamstress, and she'd used magic to get the cloak small enough for him.

It was kind of embarrassing.

"Stop that, you look fine," she told him and he looked up at her almost darkly.

"I look like I should be at a Renaissance fair," he muttered and she laughed.

"Later I'll take you to Madam Malkins and she can make you some proper cloaks, and clothes."

Percy looked up at her shocked and shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that sis," he said. "I don't want to be a bother."

"I'll tell you what my godfather told me when I said that," she began, smirking down at him. "Suck it up, kid."

Percy sighed and finally they stopped outside a large building, marble it looked, and silvery and on the sign was St. Mungos – though to his dyslexia, and he was pretty sure Melinda's as well, it didn't read like that.

He figured she'd been here before so she already knew.

Once inside they went to the main desk, where a woman in blue nurse robes sat.

"Excuse me," Melinda began, gaining the brunette's attention.

The woman looked at her and her eyes froze on Melinda's scar, which was obviously a big thing to the wizarding world.

"Lady Potter-Black," the woman said, standing as if in the presence of someone famous. "I didn't realize you were back in England."

Melinda smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, I am here for the Longbottoms. Some friends should already be here – "

"Right, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley," the woman said. "They're waiting outside the Longbottom's room. You know the way?"

Melinda nodded, looking down at Percy and he followed after her as they headed towards a ward which seemed to be for more permanent patients.

Outside one of the rooms was two redheads, a brunette that reminded him of Annabeth and a taller boy, with brown hair.

"She should be - " the bushy haired brunette began but a tall, fiery redhead interrupted her.

"Here," he said. "Merlin Mel, I knew you couldn't stay away for a full year, but I didn't realize it wouldn't take you but three short months."

Melinda snorted, throwing her arms around the taller redhead and repeated the process with the others.

"I'm glad to see you all. Though some I've seen recently," she said, nodding at Hermione and Ginny.

"So, what was this big emergency, you needed to meet us here for?" Neville asked, and then looked at Percy. "Who's this?"

Melinda looked at her brother and took a deep breath, grabbing Percy and pulling him closer to her side, but gently.

"This is Perseus Jackson, or Percy, my brother," Melinda told them, and to Percy's surprise the group of people his sisters age smiled and greeted him.

"Hi, Percy," the bushy haired one said first. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead said after her.

"Ginny Weasley, Ron is my older brother, obviously," the redheaded woman said, smiling.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom," the last boy said and Percy nodded.

"Melinda's talked about you all," he said, as politely as he could. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"So, what was this about?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

"Oh," Melinda said, and reached into her bag. She pulled out a vile of vibrant potion. "I did it. I finally found the cure."

"You did!?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Whoa, wait up. What are you talking about?" Ron asked, and Ginny and Neville looked just as confused.

"Uh, you know how you told me of your parents in third year?" Melinda asked and Neville's face took on a sad look and nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, since then I've been trying to find a way to cure the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Not just for those who survive it sane, but to those left damaged, like your parents."

Neville's face lit up, his eyes wide.

"This isn't a joke, cause if it is it's a rotten -"

Melinda cut him off, smiling.

"I swear on my magic, this isn't a joke. I've finally done it, it's taken me over four years but I've done it!" she exclaimed.

"And you knew about this?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"She came to me during our sixth year with some worries, and allowed me to look over her notes and things. I helped her fix the first experimental batch," she explained and then looked at Melinda. "It won't hurt them if it doesn't work?"

Melinda smiled.

"I've tested it, it works. I'll admit I haven't tested it on humans but I've used pigs and monkey's which if muggles are right are the closest to a human your gonna get. It works. If it doesn't I think I've just sworn away my magic..."

"If magic took you seriously, then yeah," Ron said, grimacing.

Percy was a bit confused on what they meant just figured it wasn't good if it didn't work.

"You have final say, Nev," Melinda said, looking at her friend.

Neville's face was stoic for a minute and he nodded, smiling.

"I trust you Mel, you were my first friend, besides Hermione," he said. "I don't think I would have done half as well in school if not for you. So let's do it, I just wish Gran were still around to see this if it does."

Melinda sighed, recalling that Augusta Longbottom had died in the war, but she'd taken down three Death Eaters before scumming to spell damage which caused her heart to fail.

Percy didn't know this, but knew from Neville's words and tone his gran must have passed away recently.

Melinda was the one to administer the potion – though Percy thought this might not actually be legal since a healer or doctor or whatever they called them, wasn't in the room with them.

She gave half the bottle to each, both looked in their mid to late twenties, maybe early thirties. But he suspected they were probably older then they looked.

It took only a few seconds for color to return to their cheeks, and their eyes began to not be so...blank.

Their hair which had been graying prematurely – or at least that was how it looked – didn't look so colorless. The woman had black hair, pixie cut and elfin features. The man had brown hair. The woman had blue eyes, the man had light hazel-green.

It took about two minutes before both were gasping and sitting up, blinking rapidly.

"Neville, Neville!" the woman was yelling over and over again, looking around her frantically.

"Alice, Neville, are you – " the man was also saying something along the same lines as his wife but Percy couldn't keep up clearly what each said.

Soon nurses and doctors in white robes began filtering in and trying to calm down the no longer catatonic and insane patients.

"Mel, thank you," Neville nearly sobbed, blinking hard to keep the tears back.

Percy grinned and snickered when the woman looked over and her eyes fell on Neville and Melinda.

"Frank...Lily?" she asked, blinking and then shook her head.

"Lily?" the man, Frank, asked. "Did you dye your hair..."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle shortly. He was sort of surprised though, sure Melinda looked a lot like her mom, especially her eyes at first glance but she was also very much a daughter of Poseidon.

It was clear a lot of her features came from her father.

"Mom," Neville began coming over to where the woman laid and her blue eyes widened.

"Did you just call me mom?" she asked.

"Our son is only one..." Frank began, shaking his head, but even he realized the young adult looked a lot like him but with Alice's features as well.

"You look like...us," Alice muttered, blinking. "How...how long have we been –"

"Around 16 years, Madame," an healer said, coming over to stand between the two beds. "I don't know what Lady Potter-Black did, but she cured you and your husband of any effects the exposure of the Cruciatus curse had on you. I'd venture to say it's a miracle."

**xXx**

In the remainder of the week they were in England, Percy learned a lot more about his sister and her friends. He also met one of her old professors, Minerva McGonagall when the woman had come over to the manor.

The woman had wanted to see if she'd be interested in a job as one of the schools new professors, Potions or Defense he remembered her saying.

Percy could tell it was a tempting offer for his sister, but she, in the end, had turned it down. She had also kept good on her promise or threat to take him shopping for some new clothes.

Madam Malkins had him stand on some sort of stool and he spent nearly an hour and a half being fitted for robes, cloaks, trousers, shirts and even shoes.

Melinda had stood back and laughed, smirking like a cat who got the canary. Which was sort of a strange metaphor to use considering Melinda's animagus form was a bird, not a cat.

When Percy tried to argue, about when he'd ever need to wear cloaks or robes or such fancy looking clothes she had simply shrugged.

"We'll keep most the clothes here, in case I ever bring you back for a vacation or visit in the future. But some of it can be taken back home with us. A lot of the simpler wizard clothes aren't that odd to muggles. Like the shoes or trousers and vest and shirts. You never know when you might need something fancier," Melinda had said.

Madam Malkin had chuckled.

"Spoken like a true Pureblood, Lady Potter-Black. I think your godfather, and father would have been proud."

Melinda flushed slightly, and muttered something about being around the environment far to long not to come away with something. In the end Percy got the last laugh seeing as he'd convinced her that she should get some new clothes as well.

Madam Malkin wouldn't take no for an answer after the idea was planted. He enjoyed laughing at her bored and accusing short-glares she shot towards him. In the end she came away with more then he did.

On Sunday, the day before they'd take the return Portkey back to New York, Melinda threw a party for Neville and his parents who'd recovered enough to return to society.

It had been all over the newspapers. And even though Frank Longbottom should have been the head of the family as Lord Longbottom, Neville had been doing it since his gran died.

Frank decided to leave the lordship of the family in his capable son's hands.

Shocking some and appeasing many in society. Of course this all came from Melinda who seemed to have practice reading the prophet, though she'd translate it into Greek after a few seconds and then let him have it to read if he wished.

There were quite a few people in attendance to the birthday party, and he got to meet nearly all his sisters friends.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. All the Weasley's - and it turned out, shockingly enough, that Ron Weasley wasn't Hermione's boyfriend after all, like Percy had assumed at St. Mungos.

It had been a slight surprise to his sister when Hermione had explained that she and Ron just hadn't worked out and broke up hardly a month and half after the war.

She'd gotten close to Charlie Weasley, who had been her date for the party. Ron seemed content, maybe a bit disappointed it hadn't worked out but they were back to being best friends.

He met Draco and Luna, who were a strange match at first, but he could see how good they were for each other as the day progressed. He also got to meet his sister's goddaughter, Bellona. She was shy, and didn't stray far from her parents.

There were many others, most he couldn't remember names for. He spent most his time either at the refreshments and food tables – provided by over zealous house elves – and with Melinda.

Said girl was usually talking with the Longbottom's – Alice having turned out to be her mother's best friend in school, despite the age difference and house difference. And Melinda's godmother as a result.

She also talked a lot with Andromeda and Narcissa – Draco's mother, and Narcissa was Andromeda's younger sister and also Melinda's cousin as a result – and towards the end was almost always holding Teddy.

Percy couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous, and what made it worse was Teddy could change his appearance - Metamorphmagus Melinda had explained – and usually looked like a male version of his sister with black hair and green eyes. It was kind of embarrassing to be jealous of a four month old baby (he thought Teddy was around four months anyways).

In the end he warmed up to Teddy when Melinda had seen his bored face and told him to take Teddy and mingle with the kids his age – which besides Bellona was only two others – Jasmine Wood (little sister of Oliver Wood, an old friend of Melinda's) and Heath Bell, little brother of Katie Bell.

The best part of the day had to be the cake and ice cream, even if it wasn't blue.

As the day ended and everyone went home, he couldn't help but hope Melinda liked her surprise party as much as Neville seemed to like his.

**xXx**

"Surprise!"

Percy grinned and laughed when Melinda jumped back suddenly at the whole camp jumped up and exclaimed this. They'd even dragged Mr. D down to supervise with Chiron.

He didn't look to happy though, probably because he was forced to come to a demigods party and couldn't make alcoholic drinks. Percy wondered if it would have stopped him, despite everyone being underage, if Chiron wasn't there as well.

Though he suspected it was because of Chiron they'd even gotten him out of the Big House and to the Amphitheater.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, Sea Witch," Sam said, smirking as he came over and clapped her on the shoulder. "You're 18, or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't forget...I just wasn't expecting this," she said and then looked at Percy with realization. "This was what you were talking with Annabeth about, wasn't it?"

Percy smirked, and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well, I hope you're hungry," Luke said, coming forward, and linking his elbow with hers to lead her towards the large table laid with foods, and a cake Percy knew his mother had made in the center. "The nymphs went a bit...overboard. There aren't many celebrations in camp. Especially not birthdays."

Melinda smiled, and hugged her friends and everyone who'd helped put it together.

"Thanks, it's the first birthday I've celebrated in a year," she said, as if reminding herself of this fact.

"Well..." Mr. D began, lounging in boredom. "Don't just stand around, get this party started before I get even more bored."

That was all it took for some Apollo campers to begin the entertainment of music, and dancing. Everyone was moving around and even Chiron seemed to be enjoying it from where he supervise out of the crowed with Mr. D.

Over all, by the time presents were opened and cake eaten, Percy was sure the event had been a success.

**xXx**

Melinda's life had changed so much since the war, and she was grateful for that. Though the more things change the more they stay the same, it seemed.

Another war was coming, she could nearly feel it in her bones, and this time it wouldn't be her who everyone looked to. She had the sneaking suspicion it would be her brother.

She'd help him though, she wouldn't let him go into it unprepared. If only she knew the Great Prophecy, but Chiron was determined not to let her see it, even if the gods had agreed it most likely wasn't about her.

With the end of July came August, and the end of the summer term of camp. The final night there for the summer campers new beads were given out and to those first years they received their necklaces with their first bead.

This year it was a black bead with two tridents on either side. One was sea green, the other was silvery-green. In honor of the first children of Poseidon to come to camp in decades, and the first daughter known.

She had the choice of staying at camp or not, and she had decided that if the relationship between her and Hades was to go anywhere she needed to be closer to the mortal world.

Being home would be ideal, and she missed her cozy apartment. She wasn't sure what Percy was going to do, the day the notice came from Mr. D he'd left to let off some steam or stress, whichever came first.

She'd offered to go with him but he'd said he needed to think and be alone for now.

She understood, she'd had those sort of moments in the past, probably more then she liked to recall.

But she'd never been gone for longer then an hour. So when he hadn't returned an hour and half later she went looking for him. She found the training dummies looking as if a shredder had gotten to them, but no Percy.

"Where is that boy?" she wondered allowed to herself.

After a moment she decided between changing into her animagus form or using a point-me spell. The latter won out, just in case he wasn't alone ad with someone who didn't know of her ability to become a gyrfalcon.

The spell led her into the forest, and finally she realized it was the creek where Percy had once fought her in Capture the Flag along with the Ares cabin. The same game which ended with the hellhound attack.

She was almost out of the trees and close enough he'd notice her when she stopped short, her eyes wide.

Percy was there alright, but so was a blonde figure she knew well and climbing up her brothers pants leg was a pit scorpion. Highly poisonous.

Sesha was who knows where, hunting most likely, and she didn't want to chance magic if it might hit Percy instead. The scorpions weren't that big and it was a monster, so wand magic would be unpredictable.

She'd never faced a pit scorpion before, she didn't know how much of one spell it would take to kill or immobilize it. But over these thought were confusion. What was Luke doing?

If this was a prank, it wasn't funny!

Then, she was close enough they couldn't see her, but she could hear them.

"Kronos," Percy said, as if coming to a sudden realization. "That's who you serve."

The air got colder, and so did Melinda.

She had to shake her head to clear it, Percy had to be wrong. She had stumbled in halfway through the conversation, there had to be more to it. Luke...Luke wouldn't..couldn't have.

"You should be more careful with names, Percy," Luke warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams."

"He spoke to you, and Melinda too, Percy. You both should've listened."

"He's brainwashing you, Luke."

"You're wrong..." Luke began explaining but the words seemed to go in one ear and out the others for Melinda who slumped some against the tree in her shock.

This couldn't be true...but at the same time it made terrible sense.

Luke had always been bitter towards the gods, but at times so was she. It was what had bonded them as friends at first, and now thinking back on it...he was always so...cold. Why he'd been so distant lately as well could now be explained.

Melinda blinked back tears, and allowed Tachýs to form her trident. In case of a fight.

"Call off the bug," she heard Percy say. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"

Luke seemed to smile, she was sure he was even if she couldn't see his face.

She knew what he was thinking, and she was too. Even with his training and experience Percy wouldn't have survived a true fight with him, not yet anyways.

"Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke -"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

He looked ready to slash his sword, a sword she'd never seen before but gave her the creeps, when she stepped out pointing the points of Tachýs into Luke's back. Almost shakily.

"I wouldn't count on that, Luke," she said as coldly as she could. But even she could hear the hurt in her voice. "Call off the bug."

"Mel," Luke said, and she thought she heard regret and...something else she couldn't be sure of. "I'm sorry, I have my orders. I can't let him go alive, and if you interfere..."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

Melinda blinked in surprised and stumbled forward some, looking at Percy in horror as the scorpion lunged.

"Perc – aghh!"

Melinda's yell of worry for her brother was cut off by a scream of pain as something long and metal was thrust through her back and out the front.

She instantly dropped her trident, which became her ring and would eventually return to her finger.

Looking down slowly she saw a sword protruding from her stomach, a few inches above and beside her belly button. She counted herself lucky it missed her spine.

"I'm sorry Mel," she heard a male voice say behind her, into her ear.

She screamed soon after when the sword was pulled free.

At the same time as this Percy had uncapped Riptide, swung and cut the scorpion in half yet it still stung him if the huge red, oozing welt was anything to go by.

He wasn't bothered by this it seemed, he was staring at her in horror as her white shirt was stained crimson by her own blood and how pale she'd become.

She fell onto one knee and finally two, her hands going to her gushing wound. Luke walked around to face both siblings and while he glared at Percy he sent a look of regret and almost tearful longing at Melinda.

Kneeling down in front of her he cupped her face, which was now leaking with a few tears.

"You should have listened, Kronos could have given us both the world," he said and pressed his lips to hers.

She might have once felt something, if he'd done this sooner, before she'd met Hades, before the quest, before this betrayal, but all she felt now was betrayal and disgust. Pain.

He stood then and slashed his sword once more and was gone.

"Per – Percy," Melinda said, nearly crawling over to her brother and cursing herself for not have her pearl on.

She didn't sleep in it, not since after she'd left the Dursley's. She'd felt safe enough at Grimmauld Place and now here to place it in her jewelry box at night, before bed or if she'd taken a shower she sometimes placed it in her toiletry bag.

Now it laid in that green and black bag on her bed.

"You're bleeding, a lot," Percy said, staring at his rapidly paling sister.

"It's nothing...I'm fine," she said, but coughed a second later.

Blood ran down the corner of her mouth and she looked at the creek. Even it couldn't heal Percy and her injuries. Percy had sixty seconds, she probably had the same, if not less. Pulling Percy arm around her shoulders she struggled to her feet and with pain she began stumbling with Percy to the camp.

She noticed with relief that the nymphs were stirring from their trees. Not a moment to soon either because she finally couldn't move any farther. She was shivering, cold, covered in blood and probably as pale as the dead.

Being hit by a killing curse was a relief compared to this, slow death.

"Mel!" she heard Percy say as he fell with her.

She felt her vision blur and felt Percy moving over top her, pressing his hand into her back wound as if to stop the bleeding.

"Percy..." she whispered, trying to blink back the blackness and stand back up. "Go, go to camp."

"I won't leave you here. Help," she heard Percy croak out. "Please …"

She heard feet and as she gave into the darkness behind her eyes she felt two (what she assumed were nymphs) take her arms and saw Percy being moved from her and taken by two others.

The last clear thing that she heard was a shouting demigod – Sam she realized – and someone blowing a conch horn.


	20. Epilogue

**AN: So, this is the last chapter. We've gotten this far, and next we get to explore the Sea of Monsters. Also, before I go farther I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I am beyond happy at how many this story has gotten. **

**Also, I want to take the time to notice that the nickname Sam has for Melinda, Sea Witch was given to me by HowlnMadHowie, who has actually helped me quite a bit when it comes to inspiration for this story and series in general.  
**

**This chapter, actually is a lot longer then I thought it would be but with all the things I wanted to do it just became long. I also apologize for any grammar errors or mistypes, I've read over it but I plan to re-read over it later and fix anything I find then.  
**

**On another note, the poll for Melinda's animagus nickname is over. The winner is...Isis. Which I am quite happy with, since it really connects with Melinda's past, present and future in ways. **

**I think I've just about mentioned everything, so enjoy this chapter. I will get the sequel out as soon as I can, but it might be about a week so I can work on my other stories which I've been neglecting a bit.  
**

* * *

**The Sea's Daughter: The Lightning Thief. **

**Chapter 20: Epilogue.**

Chiron looked grimly at the two children of Poseidon nymphs pulled into camp, and quickly he knew both were in mortal danger.

"Di Immortals!" Annabeth cried, having run over with the commotion of others who saw as well.

Percy was green, turning gray, and he had blood on his clothes, and hands, but it wasn't his. That much was obvious, and Melinda.

Well, to Annabeth it looked like someone had dumped a bucket of blood on her, almost like in that movie the Stolls would talk about – Carry or something.

"Are they..." she began.

"Alive, but barely," Chiron said, he'd seen enough dead heroes to know a dead one from a near dead one. "Get them to the infirmary. They don't have long."

Annabeth helped two nymphs with Percy and Sam quickly went over to Melinda and basically lifted the bloody girl up bridal style and carried her at a fast walk into the big house.

Chiron met Mr. D inside, the god of wine and madness was looking unusually grim after having seen the state of the Percy and Melinda – not that he'd admit it was concern for the two demigods.

Chiron could already see a group of Apollo children working over both Percy and Melinda.

More seemed to be around Melinda, and both Chiron and Mr. D could tell once they'd gotten her stained crimson shirt off that she'd been run through with a sword.

It wasn't bleeding nearly as much but it was still weeping blood.

"She's not breathing," Chase of Apollo cried out, making everyone stop and look on in shock and wide eyes.

"CPR," another said, and Chiron shifted, his face being even more grim as he watched the demigods work over the daughter of Poseidon.

"The council will not like this," Mr. D muttered, loud enough Chiron would hear but no one else would.

Not that any would bother to care to listen with them being so busy with keeping Percy alive and reviving Melinda.

"If she dies..." Mr. D continues.

Chiron sighed.

"Poseidon will not like it, his own daughter killed within the borders of camp," Chiron said, "but who?"

Mr. D frowned.

"Whoever it was seemed to have quite the rage," he said. "To poison one, but stab another. You know what this means don't you?"

Chiron nodded.

"First blood," he said, looking at Melinda.

"We've got her, she's back," A daughter of Apollo, Sara, Chiron recalled said.

"Chance, go get some of those blood replenishing potions from the storage, and some nectar and ambrosia," Chase ordered to one of his half-brothers.

Everyone was pretty much running around now, working to heal the two hurt campers.

"Do you think it has to do with the Titan Lord? I've heard rumors, and if it was not Hades who orchestrated the theft of my father's bolt..." Mr. D said, trailing off.

Any camper might find it odd or out of character for the camp director to be speaking so wisely and normally about something. Being so serious in other words.

Chiron did not seem surprised.

"I think, only Percy and Melinda know that answer."

Mr. D sighed.

"Well, they're not talking right now."

Chiron took a deep breath, all they could do now was wait. He dreaded having to take the news to the other gods, he already knew Poseidon would be out for blood.

**xXx**

Melinda saw a lot of white, it was the first thing she did see.

At first she looked around and down at her nude body, which she instantly willed clothes onto – though she didn't miss the about seven inch fresh scar on her stomach.

It was in this ten seconds that she thought she was dead, or so close to death she was back where she'd been when Voldemort had killed her with the killing curse four months prior.

"Foolish girl," a ancient, old voice said from behind her. "You're not dead...at least...not completely. Close...oh so very close."

"Very, very close. We almost thought your thread would break," another familiar voice said as she turned around.

Instead of Kings Cross, she was in a almost cloudy white domain. And behind her – now in front of her – was a few steps which led to a platform which had three throne like rocking chairs in silver, white and gold.

There were many threads, of many colors. Currently they were working with a familiar silvery-green thread, another basket with sea green/blue thread sat beside the basket for her own thread.

"Shame, for a moment there I thought it would. We do enjoy a tragedy from time to time," the last sister muttered in such a kind and eerily sweet voice it was creepy.

"You knew this would happen..."

"Of course we did," Atropos said. "We are The Fates, child. We see all, past, present and a future."

"The future?" she echoed, almost like asking herself instead of them.

"Hmm, to a certain point," Lachesis said. "We also sow the new lives into the world, so of course we have to have a certain future perceptive."

Atropos shot a glare at her sister.

"She does not need this information, sister," the holder of the sheers said.

"Why am I here?"

The three fates looked at her.

"You brought yourself to a place of healing. You nearly died, you might have gone to the same place once before except we intervened."

"Why though, what's so important you needed to speak to me?" she asked, almost bitterly.

"Hold your tongue, child," Atropos said. "We are here simply to give you the chance to ask your questions."

"Back at the fruit stand," Melinda said, after a moment. "You said I could change certain things about peoples destinies or fates."

"Yes, your interference as Mistress of Death in others lives makes things difficult at times," Clotho said. "Sometimes more...if you make the choice."

Melinda's eyes narrowed, again with the choices. What did that mean, what choice was she supposed to make? She shook her head, clearing of everything but her question.

"If that's so than why did...Luke betray us?" she asked, her voice choking on her friends – or could she really still call him a friend – name.

His betrayal cut deep, deeper then any besides Tom's. She laughed bitterly thinking about it. Luke and Tom were alike in some ways, both could charm people, and fool them. She'd never have dreamed he would join the Titans. Never.

"Do you not mean, you?" Lachesis asked, canting her head slightly to the side as she gazed wisely at her. "Why did he betray you? It is what you truly wish to ask, is it not?"

Melinda blinked hard to stop any tears from falling, she wouldn't, couldn't bring herself to cry in front of The Fates.

"It is his fate," Atropos said. "A hero who shall bring to light things long overdue."

Melinda shook her head.

"I mean no disrespect, my ladies, but can we cut the cryptic riddle bullshit?" she asked, not really in the mood for riddles.

She just suffered a near death stab wound, and lost half her bodies blood if how much blood she was covered in was anything to go by – not currently but before she'd passed out.

The three old ladies gave her scolding looks.

"Knowing ones future, or the finer details of ones future, can be dangerous," Clotho said. "You should understand that, Chosen one."

Melinda winced at the reminder of the war, even as small as it was.

"So you can't answer me, even if I asked why it had to be him? Did I do something in a past life to have such rotten luck?"

Lachesis laughed.

"Oh no, not at all child," she said. "We have given you the answers, you just have to figure them out for yourself."

Melinda sighed and groaned at the stabbing pain from her gut. Her hand flew to it and when she pulled it back she saw red blood coating her hand.

"What is this?"

"You're waking up, returning to the world of the living," Atropos said, hardly sparing her a glance.

"We are sorry for your losses child," Lachesis said. "But you understand that all life must come to an end, and sometimes a heroes path is not the path expected of them."

Melinda grimaced and knowing she wouldn't have long she moved on.

"You said I interfere in people's lives, sometimes you'd had to rewrite threads. That means people I am close with, sometimes they don't die when they were originally fated, right?"

"She begins to understand, sister," Clotho said, smiling slightly.

Atropos nodded.

"It is more complicated then that, child, but more or less."

"Then why is Dasha dead, or Remus and Tonks. Fred?" she asked, sadness in her voice.

"It was there times, and it does not work quite like that child," Atropos said, snipping a oddly purple thread. "You must make the choice, you were not there to make the choice. Aware or unaware. You can not always interfere, you can not be in more then one place at a time, can you daughter of Poseidon?"

Melinda tried to understand what she meant but she couldn't, but that could be because of the pain in her gut and head. Her head was pounding.

"I don't understand," she said.

"One day, you will," Clotho said.

Melinda shivered and looking down she realized she was as transparent as a ghost.

"We wish you well, Mistress of Death. You will not die today, but all heroes must die one day," Atropos said.

**xXx**

Melinda's eyes fluttered open and instantly she felt drained, tired even though she could tell she'd been healed to the best of their abilities.

She could taste the nectar in her mouth, and turned to her right she saw who had been coaxing her to drink.

Sam. The younger boy had a look of worry on his face, but also relief at seeing her awake. She wished she could do more then smile slightly at him.

What some didn't understand was that nectar and ambrosia healed but with the more deadly injuries it took longer and they didn't exactly restore ones energy or strength.

She'd lost a lot of blood, she'd been stabbed near fatally. It would take about a week of nectar, ambrosia and rest for her to be back in top order.

Unless she wanted to burst into flames because she took to much. Other demigods had been stupid enough to do just that. Or so she'd heard anyways.

"It's great to see you're awake," Sam said, smirking. "I thought you'd joined the dead the easy way."

Melinda snorted and turned to her left upon hearing a small sound of someone else waking up and her eyes widened. Percy.

She tried to sit up then as her eyes fell on her brother, Annabeth sitting next to him with a drinking straw in his mouth. Nectar as well, she realized.

She gasped, a strangled cry of pain escaping her as her body protested. The worse pain came from her torso and stomach area. Where she'd been stabbed from her back out the front.

It was such a bad pain she nearly felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She slumped back against the bed from her attempt but it had gained Percy's attention.

He looked nearly as weak as her, but she supposed poison was a lot easier to heal then blood loss and stab wounds.

"Melinda," he said, and smiled slowly. "I thought you were..."

"Dead?" she asked, blandly. "I'll admit, I thought so too."

"Well you're not," Sam said, almost like he was reminding himself. "Now why don't you tell us what happened?"

Annabeth nodded.

"I agree. Percy, you were green turning gray when the nymphs carried you and Melinda out of the forest. If it weren't for the remaining Apollo children and Chiron's own healing you both would have died. We nearly lost Melinda once, the Apollo cabin barely revived her!"

She blinked back fierce tears as she got louder and louder.

Percy seemed to pale at this, and Melinda ran a hand through her hair. It was then she noticed she'd been given fresh clothes – a black tank top and pajama bottoms, probably thanks to one of the campers still at camp.

She didn't know how long they'd been out, but she felt as if she hadn't rested at all.

"Now, now," Chiron's voice said, drawing both her and Percy's attention to the centaur.

"Melinda and Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit. And the children of Apollo, the year rounders, they have never worked under quite the pressure they were under last night. They deserve most the credit of saving both of you."

Melinda smiled and chuckle lightly, though it jolted her stomach which hurt. It was probably the most tender and sore of her body, which was pretty much a given considering she'd had a four foot long sword shoved through it.

"Remind me to make them a thank you basket full of deserts," she said, half joking.

Chiron chuckled from where he sat at the bottom of the two beds, and in the space in between them. His lower half was magically compacted into the wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale, like he'd been under a great deal of stress.

"How are you both feeling?" he asked. "You've both been out for nearly two days now. If you hadn't woken up by now, I'd have been forced to report to Olympus without your stories."

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved," Percy said, and Melinda slowly reopened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she'd closed.

"Like I haven't slept in three weeks and had a four foot piece of metal shoved through my back," she said, swallowing back bile, for lack of better word.

"Apt descriptions, considering that essentially what happened. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."

Between sips of nectar, Melinda and Percy shared looks and told the story. Percy went first, explaining how he'd gone out to train some, to think and met Luke.

How they'd went into the forest to fight some monsters and then sat down and Luke had revealed he was the Lightning Thief.

Melinda found it hard to listen to, and hardly said anything until she came into the story. She told them how she'd gone looking for Percy, worried, and found him with Luke.

She'd stayed hidden, unintentionally eavesdropping on them. What she'd heard and by the end she couldn't keep the few tears from escaping, or her hand from nearly cradling the place Backbiter had exited on her stomach.

The room was quiet for a long time, except for their breathing. Melinda couldn't help but notice the betrayed looks on everyone's faces, even Chiron's.

But Annabeth's was the most deep besides what she assumed hers might look like right now. Percy's was a close second, she nearly forgot Percy considered Luke a friend, even if it wasn't a close friend.

"I can't believe that Luke … he seemed so close to Melinda. I mean, I can believe he would betray us, but to go so far as to...he nearly killed her. I just don't understand, he told me more then once he had really deep feelings for you, Mel," Annabeth said, her voice faltering, and changing between angry, betrayed and uncertain.

Sam's face contorted in anger.

"Yeah, he liked her enough to shove his sword through her back. Coward, attacking when his opponents back was turned," Sam sneered and raged.

Annabeth and Melinda both winced simultaneously.

"This must be reported to Olympus. It's more serious then I feared," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. Clinching his fist. "I have to go after him, we can't let him get away."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," Melinda said, knowing what Percy was getting at. "Zeus won't even humor the idea. Despite the evidence we have."

"I know it is hard for both of you, but we must not rush out for vengeance. You should understand this lesson well Melinda," Chiron said, giving her a look she knew all to well. He then turned to Percy.

"And you Percy, you barely have two months of training experience. You are not ready," he said.

Melinda looked at her annoyed brother and sighed.

"Chiron is right, Percy," she said, finally, groaning slightly at the wave of pain.

Sam was quick to get her glass of nectar from the table beside her and hold it up to her lips.

"He almost killed us, you almost died Lin! He's a traitor, he needs to be stopped before he can come back with more power. Kronos – "

Melinda couldn't help but think of Sirius in that instance and she shook her head, trying to give him a stern look but it came out more like pleading.

"Don't Percy, just think about it. I can't come with you, I can't move far right now," she reasoned. "We wouldn't be able to find him and if we did, what would we do? Kill him, are you truly ready to go that far? This war that is coming, it won't be pretty. You might have to do things you won't want to, don't rush into that."

Sam nodded.

"She's right, kid," Sam said. "Take it from someone born from war, it's messy. Castellan's already waved the flag of blood at us, declaring this won't be a merciful war. He's serious, and it could be any day after the stunt he pulled with both of you."

Annabeth nodded, showing that she also agreed, as did Chiron. He also seemed rather proud of the two older campers if the looks he shot them was anything to go by.

"Percy, I know that it is not in your nature to be restrained. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."

Percy sighed, looking at his hand as if realizing even if he could stand and find Luke, and was willing to permanently stop him, he wouldn't be able to hold a sword for some time. Much less fight.

"Chiron, the prophecy from the Oracle. The one that's been mentioned so often... it's about Kronos isn't? And me or Melinda? Right?" he asked and Melinda felt almost like the wind had been knocked from her.

"We don't know it's about you, but there is less then five percent chance it's about me," Melinda said.

Percy looked at her, and she could see a bit of surprise and betrayal leaking into his eyes.

"You know the prophecy?" he asked and she realized why he had looked upset. He thought she knew more then she'd told him. It hurt a little but she understood.

She shook her head.

"I don't, but I've heard of it just as you have," she said. "I swear, Chiron won't let me see it."

Chiron nodded. "Melinda speaks the truth. Though I believe you both could handle the prophecy...it isn't my place -"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me or Melinda about it, haven't you?" he asked, clearly disappointed.

His eyes were sympathetic, but sad.

"You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you, and I know Melinda will as well. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you …"

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right! I get it!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

He shook his head in frustration.

"The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"As much as I hate to agree, he is right Percy," Melinda finally said, having trouble keeping her eyes open. "I don't exactly agree that keeping it from you, or us more exact, is the best course of action. Going in blind and all, but until you have more training maybe it is for the best."

"We can't just sit back and wait for Luke to come after us," Percy said, annoyed.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"Assuming I live that long."

Melinda looked at him in an almost scolding manner.

"Don't think like that, it's not healthy. I used to think that exact thing before and even during the war. It only leads to sleepless night, nightmares and temperamental explosions at those you care about. Staying positive and focusing on what's important is what will save yourself hours of worry and agony."

"Wise words for a Sea Witch," Sam said, low but still loud enough everyone heard him.

"Once again, you should heed your sisters words. But you need to trust me, Percy. You will live, you need to believe that. But first you have to decide the course of action you'll take this coming year. To stay here year round or return home?"

"And Melinda?" Percy asked, glancing over at his sister who smiled.

"I think, once I can actually move, I'll be returning home. At least for a little while. I have some things I should really do. I know this probably isn't the time, but I think you already know what you'll decide Percy. You're not one to be restrained, and staying year round...well it has it's bonuses but we both know you're not one to stay in one place for long."

"I didn't quite understand what you said, it was kind of...cryptic? Or maybe it's just my post death experience brain freeze," Percy said, blinking and Melinda laughed shortly, closing her eyes and finding she was to tired to open them soon after.

"Yeah, I tend to get weird when I'm on my death bed, pun intended," she said.

"There was a pun to that?" Sam asked, confused.

Melinda snorted. To those who knew she was the Mistress of Death, there was a small one. Not exactly the best pun in the world.

Chiron sighed.

"Think what we've said over, Percy, and give me your answer once I return. I must go to Olympus now, and report everything to them. I fear they won't be taking this well, especially your father."

Chiron began to back his chair up and stopped.

"Argus will be here to keep an eye on you," he said. "And Annabeth, they'll be here in two days, so be ready for them."

He nodded once more and rolled out of the room.

"Mel, are you really alright?" Percy said, looking over at his sister.

Melinda tried to open her eyes back up but only got them partly open before closing them again.

"I'm alive," she said.

"Barely," Sam said, shaking his head. "Jeez, Lin. You nearly gave me and Lou a heart attack."

"Hmm..." she mumbled.

"Annabeth, what did Chiron mean about being ready?" she heard Percy mutter.

"I took your advice. Called my dad, we talked and he invited me home. I decided to accept," Annabeth said, and Melinda opened her eyes to see Annabeth was smiling softly. "I'm going home Percy, they'll be here in two days."

"That's great," he said.

"And you?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I'm going to go home as well. After everything...I just need to be elsewhere."

"Everything as in...Luke?" Annabeth asked, her eyes glassing over in grief and hurt and a bit of anger at the son of Hermes name.

Melinda felt a stab of regret, anger and hurt shoot through her heart as well.

"Castellan..." Sam grumbled shaking his head, whatever he had to say he didn't and simply stood.

"Sammy?" Melinda questioned and the boy smirked.

Though some might find interactions between the two more then friendship she'd be the first to laugh in their faces. For one thing Sam was fifteen – not that she cared much for the small age difference - and she didn't see him like that even if she did.

He was like a comrade in arms, a fellow warrior. He knew the pain of war, having lost his older brother to it – a mortal half-brother. And being born into it, and the fact his mother was currently an active part of the military. He understood war better then some of his siblings did.

In the end she supposed he was like another little brother to her. Just much more annoying. Then there was Lou Ellen, who she knew had a small crush on the son of Ares, no matter how annoyed the brown haired daughter of magic got.

"I need to go," he said, finally. "I'm glad you woke up today, otherwise I would have been loosing sleep over your sorry ass."

Melinda snorted, and smiled slightly.

"You're going home this year?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, my mom's home. I'm hoping for good this time," he said, reaching down for a bag she hadn't notice was beside him. "She should be here in a few hours. Annabeth and Percy will be here, and I'm getting the feeling you three should talk. I wasn't exactly friends with Castellan, but I know you three were."

He turned and began walking from the infirmary.

"Get some rest, Sea Witch and try not to die before next summer," he called back and she chuckled.

"Same to you, Warhead," she quipped back and she heard a short chuckle from him as he disappeared from sight.

Then, there was an awkward silence.

**xXx**

The gods were in an uproar.

Chiron had arrived to report the happenings to them, and why there seemed to be a disturbance since the day before. His news sent everyone into a frenzy.

The goddesses argued amongst themselves, and some with other gods. Gods grumbled, shouted and argued as well. The only one who wasn't saying much of anything was Hermes, who sat frozen like a statue. His eyes seemingly tortured.

His son, his favorite son, a traitor. Working for Kronos, and from the rage Poseidon was throwing right now his son had truly pissed the wrong god off.

"I will have his head!" Poseidon roared, above everyone else, slamming the butt of his trident on the ground, shaking all of Olympus. "How dare he poison my son, and draw blood from my daughter!"

"Boys a coward, striking from behind," Ares grunted.

"This is not good," Athena said, a thoughtful look in her gray eyes. "Hermes' son has basically declared war. Poisoning one child of the big three, that is one thing. But to draw blood from the other, a near fatal wound at that." She shook her head

Ares grunted.

"First blood. From what Chiron said, a lot of it as well," he said.

Poseidon steamed even more in his throne. No one had seen the sea god this angry in thousands of years.

"And the boy is certain of what he heard," Demeter asked. "Father is returning? The girl heard this as well?"

Zeus glared.

"There is no proof of that, just a traitors words," Zeus said, but they could see a growing suspicion and fear in his eyes.

"We shall prepare, in case Poseidon's children were correct. We must also find Luke Castellan. Even if we can prevent a war, he still needs to be found. Attacking and nearly killing two demigods, children of one of the big three no less...it can not go unpunished," Athena said, and the gods all nodded agreement.

Hermes paled, fearing the worse for his son, yet he also felt guilt. May had once seen a terrible fate for their son, one that drove her crazy. Now it seemed it was coming to pass.

He felt guilt not only for that, for a fate he didn't think he could stop, but because his son had nearly killed his uncles children. His cousins, though he'd never met them – though he'd heard many things about them.

**xXx**

"I can't believe what's happened," Annabeth finally said.

"The prophecy, I thought it had been completed. I was wrong, now I guess it has," Percy said, clinching his fist and Melinda blinked.

She realized for the first time she never knew what Percy's prophecy had been. She'd never asked and hadn't thought too.

"What was it?" she asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Percy and Annabeth shared looks and then Percy repeated the prophecy to her. She sighed at the mention of being betrayed by one he called a friend.

"I thought it might have been Ares, because he helped us at first..." he didn't seem to be able to say anymore in his many emotions.

Annabeth was still looking down, and seemed to have clinched her fist so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Melinda thought she could see anger and grief in dark gray eyes – darker then she'd ever seen them before.

"He was never the same after his quest, but this. How could he, he was our friend!" Annabeth finally cried and Melinda sighed.

"It's not the first time something like this has happened," she said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, calming down slightly. "Aren't you upset. He betrayed us, he literally stabbed you in the back!"

Melinda felt a tear fall from her eye as she tried to blink them back. She raised her hand to wipe the evidence away and nodded.

"I'm beyond upset, Anna, I'm pissed off," she said. "I'm hurt, and feel like someone has taken a blender to sections of my heart. Reopening every past betrayal I've ever endured."

Annabeth blinked and her eyes softened in a understanding way.

"Tom," Percy said, recalling the tale of her second year she'd told him.

Melinda sighed – she seemed to do that a lot as of late.

"One of them. Even my best friends have done small things I once considered a betrayal. Ron, one of my best friends – " Melinda clarified for Annabeth who didn't know as much as Percy about her friends from England. "He thought I cheated to get into the Triwizard Tournament, a competition between different school. Dasha was in it."

She added the last part for Annabeth, as she was pretty sure most the camp knew about it considering Dasha and Cedric had been part of it.

Annabeth nodded.

"It took a while for me to go back to normal with him, to completely trusting him. And in my second year there was Tom," she said.

"Who's Tom?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"He was...I thought my friend. It's a story for another time, but the one I think that you need to here is nearly older then me," she said, thoughts of the betrayal that led to her parents death coming back to mind.

The two younger demigods were listening closely.

"You know my parents are dead, my mother and step-father," Melinda said, looking to Annabeth who nodded. "And that there was a war in the Wizardry World. That I fought in it before coming here."

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"What you don't know was that was prophesied. To make an extremely long story short, before I was born there was a prophecy made about a baby born at the end of July. It could only mean one of two babies. Me or another, a friend of mine, Neville Longbottom."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Annabeth asked, her eyes widened slightly.

Melinda nodded.

"Yes. There was a dark lord, an evil wizard, who was mentioned in the prophesied. He only heard the first part, but it was enough for him to know this child could be the death of him. So he decided to kill the child before it grew up. The wizards name was Voldemort."

"Flight from Death?" Annabeth asked, knowing a little french.

Melinda smiled, and nodded.

"Voldemort feared death, above all else. But he had no problems giving it onto others. He had followers, called Death Eaters. The light side, we had the Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately around the time of my birth there was suspected a spy in the order. Many things went wrong after that."

Melinda shook her head as she remembered being told this story by Sirius and Remus.

"My parents went into hiding with me, placing our home in Godric's Hallow under a Fidelius charm. Basically this means only my family and the secret keeper, the one to cast the charm, would know where the house was," Melinda explained. "They thought they were safe, and they might have been if they hadn't chosen the wrong person to protect their secret."

Both Annabeth and Percy got growing feelings of despair in their stomachs as if they knew where this story was going.

"You know the stories of the Marauders, Percy. But for Annabeth, the Marauders were my papa, James', group of friends. They were big pranksters in Hogwarts, and even had nicknames for one another. My papa, was Prongs. My godfather, Sirius Black, was Padfoot. Remus Lupin, an honorary uncle to me, was Moony, and finally Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"Strange names," Annabeth said, frowning.

"They'd been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. And stayed close even after Hogwarts, joining the Order of the Phoenix in order to help in the first war. My parents were going to use my godfather, Sirius as the secret keeper," she said, frowning. "They should have but Sirius thought it was too obvious. He was afraid they'd target him and torture the location from him."

"Did they?" Percy asked.

"No," Melinda said, shaking her head. "Sirius decided to play a mass prank I guess. Everyone would assume he was the secret keeper but in reality they'd make Peter the keeper. He'd play decoy and draw everyone away from Peter."

"That's a good plan, it would work if done right," Annabeth mused. "What went wrong?"

Annabeth felt like she would regret asking that.

"The spy in the order, it was someone no one expected. Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail was a weak willed man. He was jealous, and not very brave. When Voldemort came to him he took his chance and became a Death Eater."

"He betrayed his friends?" Percy said, his chest constricting and he was surprised to see Annabeth looked close to tears.

Melinda blinked back tears and nodded.

"When Wormtail became secret keeper he wasted no time going to his master. He told him where my parents were hiding and on Halloween a year after I was born...Voldemort came to our home," Melinda said.

"He killed my father first, he was trying to buy my mom and me some time. She couldn't get out and barricaded herself in my nursery. She didn't have to die, he offered to let her live if she stepped aside but she didn't and he killed her. Next he tried to kill me, with a very dark spell, Avada Kadavra, the killing curse. Instead of killing me it bounced off and destroyed his physical body for thirteen years, and left me with this scar. After that the wizardry world deemed me their savior, the Girl-Who-Lived."

She said most of the finer details for Annabeth who hadn't heard her life story before now, not like Percy had at least.

"What happened to Wormtail?" Annabeth nearly choked out, thinking of how similar it seemed to what Luke had done to them. But at the same time was different.

"He went on to betrayal us even more. My godfather was stricken with grief over my parents deaths, and ran after Wormtail without thinking. The Black family has never been the sanest at times, and the Black blood caught up to him. He confronted Wormtail who screamed out for a street of over a dozen muggles to hear, how he'd betrayed my parents," Melinda began.

"He then cut off one of his fingers and blew up a street of thirteen muggles, killing them and framing Sirius. He hid for the next thirteen years, while Sirius rotted in the Azkaban, the wizard prison for the murder of those muggles and selling out my parents to Voldemort."

"What's the moral of the story?" Percy choked out, and Melinda chortled when Annabeth shot Percy a tearful glare.

"A moral? I guess the point is that sometimes those we care about the most, those we think we can trust, aren't who we think they are. But we have to keep moving forward, and try to move past it or it'll eat us up inside."

Annabeth sniffed, and wiped any evidence of tears from her eyes.

"You both should rest," she said, standing. "I'll be back later."

"Can't I get up and –" Percy began but Annabeth pushed him back down onto his bed with a firm hand on his chest.

"No," she said. "Melinda looks exhausted, and so do you Seaweed Brain."

Melinda had a feeling it wasn't just that, Annabeth had known Luke since she was seven. This betrayal was just to much for the usually cool headed daughter of Athena to take and she needed time to think. Melinda could understand this, and she wouldn't say no to some rest.

"Don't over think things, Annabeth," she muttered, as she sank further down in the soft infirmary bed – surprisingly enough the beds weren't uncomfortable.

Annabeth frowned momentarily but nodded and with one last look at them she turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry, about Luke," Percy said after a moment. "I know you two were close."

Melinda felt her throat close up for a moment as she allowed her heavy eyelids to close.

"I thought we were too," Melinda whispered, loud enough Percy could hear. "Get some sleep, Percy."

Percy looked at his sister and nodded, though he knew she couldn't see that and that she was back in the realm of sleep. Staring up at he ceiling Percy followed her example, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**xXx**

Poseidon sighed as he stood between the beds of his two children. He knew this wasn't exactly legal, though it wasn't like any of the other gods really enforced or went by the ancient laws of not having contact with their children.

The only one that was truly obeyed was not being able to raise their demigod children themselves.

Looking at them now though, so drained from the last days events tore at him. They had come so close to death and yet...he hadn't noticed.

He'd been in his domain, doing things expected of him as King of the Sea and while he did this his only demigod children were being brought to deaths door.

Especially Melinda, Chiron had told them that the Apollo cabin had to revive Melinda. That she had bleed out so badly that she'd stopped breathing at one point.

Looking at how small and gray his daughter look he could believe it. She looked as if someone had drained half her life's blood.

It infuriated him, and Percy's injuries only added to his fury.

His son had been struck by pit scorpion venom. He couldn't help but wonder if Melinda had saved Percy's life by being there, even if she'd nearly lost her own in the process?

Would the nymphs have been able to save Percy in time without her interference? Maybe but he wasn't sure he'd want to know. They had suffered terrible injuries, Melinda's would probably keep her down for a week or two, depending.

"Lord Poseidon," Chiron said, startling the sea god from his thoughts. "I was just coming to check on them...I didn't expect to see you here as well."

Poseidon looked at his half-brother and sighed. He placed a hand on both his children's foreheads to not only make sure they were truly alive and there, but as a gesture. It was obvious to Chiron the sea god truly loved his children.

"I had to come see them for myself," he said, his hands falling back to his side. "I can't stay long though. You'll take care of them, won't you Chiron?"

"Of course my lord," he replied and Poseidon smiled.

"You know you don't have to call me that, Chiron. Just Poseidon would do fine," he said.

Chiron smiled and nodded.

"I am aware."

"I must go now," Poseidon sighed.

Chiron sighed as the sea god disappeared like an ocean breeze and then looked to the two sleeping demigods. They seemed peaceful, he could only hope the peace would last a while.

**xXx**

The next two days were rough, bordering on boring for Melinda and Percy. It wasn't until the day Annabeth left for home that Percy was let out of the infirmary and Melinda was able to get up for short amounts of time.

Chiron still wanted to keep her in the infirmary for another day just to be on the safe side.

Her wound had pretty much completely healed and her blood had been restored thanks to potions – in moderation's of course – and nature of blood replacing itself – assuming you didn't loose sixty or so percent of it, she'd never been good with fractions or percentages.

The last few months had been a rollercoaster for her, and something told her it could only get more bumpy and strange from here. She had felt like there was something else she was needed for, like it wasn't over yet for her.

To her regret it seemed she was right. A new chapter of her life, another war, another blow to her heart. She'd always cherished her friends and family, because she'd never had many or any at all growing up. Some had died, some turned against her.

She'd never had one stab her in the back literally though. Part of her couldn't help blame herself, maybe if she'd seen this before, she could have saved Luke. She could have talked to him, reasoned with him. She could wish, but another part of her realized...there was nothing she could have done. It had been too late when she'd met him.

"My mom will be coming to get me next week," Percy said. "Chiron wants me to stay at least that long to make sure I don't need anymore medical care."

Melinda looked at her brother, shaken from her thoughts and nodded. They had just seen Annabeth off, and were still at the big house porch, looking up at Half-Blood hill as sunset.

"Lucky, despite my speedy recovery...Chiron wants me to stay until I can move around for longer then a hour at a time and not grab my stomach in pain."

Percy frowned.

"I don't understand why you don't use the Pearl," he said. "It would help speed up your healing."

"I don't like using the Pearl all the time. I've relied on it a lot in the past, when I had no way to get Nectar or ambrosia or even water. But the Pearl is still dangerous to us in large quantities or being used to often. It also has some addictive qualities. Subtle and barely there, but better safe then sorry," she said.

Percy sighed, nodding.

"I guess I understand."

"Come one, little brother," Melinda said, pushing of the banister she leaned against. "I could really go for some food. What you say we raid the kitchens?"

Percy laughed.

"Sure you're up to it?" he asked.

She scrunched up her face and nodded.

"Just don't poke me in the stomach and we'll be cool," she said and the two walked together towards the kitchens.

Melinda knew though, that this was only the beginning.


	21. Sequel

**AN: So, I promised to let everyone know when the sequel was up.  
**

**Well, the sequel is up! As is the one-shot for Melinda and Hades' date to those who haven't realized that yet.  
**

**- Perseia.  
**


End file.
